Destinies Entwined
by Faith Rivens
Summary: "But maybe if you do this, then you will die." Eugene's worse fears become reality. After Rapunzel manages to save him, she realizes that bringing him back comes with consequences as her life begins to drain away, pushing Eugene to the limit to save her.
1. Prologue

**A.N. I know I have other stories I'm working on, but I am currently obsessed with Tangled and had to start writing this. I hope it's a little different from what's already out there. Please enjoy :D**

Prologue:

The second the cold steel of the dagger penetrates the flesh between his ribs, Eugene knows that the next few minutes will be his last on this earth. The rescue mission he constructed in his mind had not played out like this. He expected a struggle, a furious fight for custody of Rapunzel, but not once had he considered the possibility of searing pain like the one now coursing through his body, like poison burning in his veins.

As he collapses to the floor, clutching at his wound with trembling hands, he can faintly detect the sound of Rapunzel's muffled screams beneath her gag. Even with his eyes firmly shut in agony, he can picture her perfectly in his mind's eyes, her ridiculously long, golden hair trailing feet behind her, her round, green orbs opened wide in shock and horror, her thin, fragile form tied mercilessly to the wall in iron chains. The image is ingrained in his memory, haunting him even as the life blood slips away from him.

He can feel himself slipping away, as the pain continues to ripple through his body. Curling into a foetal position, he grimaces as the pain comes in waves, threatening to pull him into an unconscious state. But he has to fight it. Rapunzel is still in danger. As long as she's with that woman, that witch, no, that manipulative b…His body spasms uncontrollably as anger pulsates through him. No. He cannot go without a fight. Even if it means death, he will do whatever it takes to ensure that his beloved was safe.

His eyes flutter open as resolve sets in. Through blurred vision, he can just barely make out the silhouettes of two people struggling. One of them, which he can only guess to be Gothel, yanks at the chain binding his Rapunzel. As he focuses on them, his sight clears, and the once foggy shapes sharpen. Gothel is screaming something, but the words are muffled in his brain.

Despite the agony grasping him, Eugene begins to make his way towards the figures. He tries first to stand, but the pain is too much and his knees buckle under the weight. He despises himself for feeling so weak, for failing again and again to save her. Dejected, he lays there on the floor, while a pool of his own crimson blood forms beneath him. And then he hears her scream. "NO!"

Glancing upwards, Eugene realizes that Rapunzel has broken free of her gag. Her legs curve in an 'L' formation beneath her erect torso, while her hair splays out behind her. In this position, her purple dress comes short, and he can see her tiny feet. He doesn't know why, but at that moment, he is mesmerized by the creamy skin and delicate structure of them.

Rapunzel is yelling at Gothel, and for a second, Eugene feels a sense of contentment. _She's standing up to the old hag, _he thinks to himself, a demented smile flickering across his face. Helpless to do anything else, he forces his ears to listen to her.

"…for every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you." She pauses, her breathing heavy. Eugene regards her in sole admiration. "But…" Eugene's heart freezes. "If you let me heal him, I will go with you."

It is only in horror that Eugene suddenly remembers the healing powers of her golden hair. For a second, something akin to hope leaps in his chest, but it is quickly quashed by a more important realization. He cannot let her do it; he cannot let her sacrifice her freedom so foolishly. Adrenaline begins to flood through him and his limbs struggle to find the strength to carry him to her. Half dragging, half crawling, he inches towards the two women at a painstakingly slow pace, one hand still clasping at his bleeding side.

"No, no Rapunzel," he gasps as his strength flees him. For a brief moment, Gothel's eyes burn into his, a deep hatred within them, an overpowering loathing, and burrowed somewhere further down, a stinging jealousy. The notion fills him with surprise. _She's jealous of me? _The question pounds in his brain. _Jealous that Rapunzel loves me more? _And as that question enters his mind, another one swiftly follows. _Does Rapunzel love me?_

But then Gothel's eyes are focused once more on Rapunzel. The young girl is fighting with all her might to save, not herself, but a man, a thief, who deserves death more than she deserves captivity. He wants to scream at her, to tell her to stop, to push her to fight, but his voice catches in his throat, his warning dying before it can pass his lips. And then it's too late.

He fades in and out now, as his energy seeps away like the blood from the wound. His eyes close again. He can hear the rustling of chains in the background, can hear Gothel's high-pitched voice accepting Rapunzel's proposal. But he does not open his eyes, almost willing himself to die quicker to prevent Rapunzel from even trying to help him. He wishes for a plan, but nothing comes. There is nothing that he can do and it fills him with unendurable pain.

Rough hands suddenly tighten around his shoulders and turn him over. His eyes fly open as pain erupts through his side. A yelps flees his lips as he tries to suppress the true scream begging to be heard. Gothel towers over him, her thick mane of ebony hair billowing out behind her, a cruel smile curving her lips, as though pleased to see the pain he's in.

"No…" he tries to fight her off as she drags him over to the stairs. But he's no match for her in this condition. Without concern, she forces him into an upright position, but he slumps down, his legs stretched out before him.

She glares at him menacingly as she uses the chains once binding Rapunzel to tie him to the banister. He struggles again as she pulls him close. "In case you get any ideas about following us," she whispers into his ear before lowering her voice to an almost inaudible level." Don't think that this is the end." Her tone taunts him as she shoves him away.

He falls even further on the floor as she strides way, and tries to raise himself up a little, but the pain is unbearable, and he sinks back down, coughing uncontrollably. His lungs are failing now, and he has to take each breath in shallow paces. His vision is swimming again, and his eyelids flutter shut until he feels a small body press against his.

His eyelids droop as it suddenly becomes a struggle to keep them up. Rapunzel's face is inches away from his, her soft, green eyes staring his own hazel ones.

"Eugene," she pleads, her eyes wide and imploring, as her hands clasp his face, holding him tenderly.

It is still awkward for him to hear the name pass through her lips, is so used to being called 'Flynn' or 'Rider'. He has lived for many years under the alias, and to simply accept himself as Eugene Fitzherbert once more is not something he can do with his hourglass about to run out. Still, hearing her say it, makes it seem that much more beautiful.

Rapunzel's hands withdraw as he writhes in pain and reach instead for his own, which is desperately clutching at his side. She pulls it back to inspect the wound and her hand recoils in shock. Glancing downwards, he can clearly see the garnet stain on his white shirt. It makes him queasy and he quickly looks away.

"Oh," she gasps as Eugene falls into another fit of coughs, "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise. Just breathe." The promise echoes in his mind, provoking a memory from not so long ago. _And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. _But this is one she has to break, one that he has to make her break.

"No, Rapunzel," Eugene protests loudly as she reaches for her long hair, attempting to bring it to his wound, to sing her song. Despite the pain gnawing at his insides, he fights her for this, pushing her attempts away with his hand.

But Rapunzel is determined and she pushes back. In this state, she has the advantage. "Trust me," she pleads with him, already so close to tears.

"No…no, I can't let you do this." The pain is almost forgotten as he fights for this one last thing, fights for her freedom. Beyond Rapunzel, he can see Gothel watching them impatiently, her black eyes as cold and dark as her heart.

"And I can't let you die."

She cannot see that death is the lesser of two evils here. Better for him to die, than for her to live in captivity the rest of her life, held against her own will. He has lived the past twenty-one years of her life, but she has only lived a day.

"But maybe if you do this…" he stammers out, his voice faltering as he loses his breath. His head sags to the side as it becomes a burden to hold up. Rapunzel's hand gently falls upon his cheek, trying to support it. His own fingers wrap around her slender arm, trying to cling onto her. "…then you will die."

Rapunzel's eyes fly open wider as if for a second Eugene has managed to stir fear in her heart, but the look is quick to flee. "Hey. It's going to be alright." Her voice wavers as the lie leaves her lips. She tries to smile, but it falls short of the beautiful grin he has grown to love.

Doubt is all he knows in this moment as his hand falls onto the floor, too weak now. He knows that he has failed. For all the good he could have done, this is how it ends. _Pathetic fool_, he curses, remorse bubbling in the pit of his stomach. _Damned, pathetic fool. _He wants to continue arguing, to fight it out as long as he can, and then…a miracle.

His fallen hand brushes against something cool and smooth. He does not know what it is at first, but as he runs a finger against the surface, he realizes that it is a shard of glass from the mirror lying in fragments beside Gothel. And in that moment, he knows he's won.

Looking into Rapunzel's eyes for what he believes to be the last time, he smiles a tiny, sad smile and allows her to believe for an instant that he has finally given up.

Relief relaxes her features as she closes her eyes and prepares to sing to him, to heal him. For a brief second, Eugene hesitates, capturing this final image in his mind. And then…

"Rapunzel, wait."

Those green eyes pull him in deep as she obeys him. One hand brushes against her cheek, pulling aside a strand of hair, while the other waits, poised, clutching tight his weapon of choice. Summoning the only amount of strength he has left, he lifts himself towards her.

She easily falls prey to his scheme, leaning in deep, prepared for a kiss that will not come. Grasping her hair, inches away from her lips, he is tempted to fulfill her desire, but he does not. With one final burst of energy, he raises the glass shard and cuts through her hair.

His hand collapses onto the wood, the shard clanging away as he slides to the floor, no longer in control of his body. His limps fall away from him, motionless. Everything is going numb now, the sharp pain fading to a dull ache. His time is almost up, but it does not matter. There is no guilt, no shame. He did it. He saved her. He is ready to succumb to the darkness.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Gothel scream, and then it is gone and he knows for certain that it is over. Rapunzel, his Rapunzel, is free and in a way, he is too. After seven years of being Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert is free to be himself.

He is somewhere between here and there, fading in and out of the blackness. A strange sense of loneliness overcomes him, but then strong arms wrap around his body and lift him upwards. He knows it is Rapunzel, can hear her voice ringing in his ears. He is not afraid, he tells himself, to die. But he is afraid to leave this world without telling her how much she means to him.

"Eugene," her voice is pleading again, willing him to respond.

He has no strength left, but there is a selfish part of him that wants to see her one last time. His eyes hardly open at all and when he tries to speak, all that comes is a cough. Even with a deep sense of longing rippling deep within him, he cannot manage to do this. His head falls to the side, exhausted, but her hands pull him back up.

"Look at me, look at me," she begs, "I'm right here. Don't go; stay with me, Eugene."

In desperation, she grabs at his limp hand and brings it to her head, the feel of her hair soft against his skin. She is still fighting, but it is futile.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your flower shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

As the melody sings out to him, Eugene can feel his heart breaking into thousands of little pieces. She is clinging to him too hard, holding onto him irrationally. Fearful that she is going to hurt herself, he protests loudly, calling her name in a clear, strong voice that does not properly represent the way he feels.

"What?" she chokes, her eyes brimming,

His eyes are hardly open, but he can see now the short, brown hair spiking out of her head. It is different, too different from the long, golden hair he has grown accustomed to, but still so beautiful. He needs to make her promise that she will let him go, that she will live the life she was meant to live. But he can't; there's no time left for him. He is slipping away, and she needs to know how he truly feels. 'I love you' seems too clichéd. There is only one real sentence that can let her know.

Barely whispering, he looks into those green orbs. "You were my new dream."

She chuckles softly and grins, both actions, usually those to convey happiness, now marred by sadness. "And you were mine," she sobs, her hand squeezing tightly to his, as if I can keep him anchored to this place.

But it cannot. As Eugene finally surrenders to the blackness, there is only one regret in his heart: that he has never and now never will kiss her.

* * *

Rapunzel refuses to believe that he is gone. Staring into his face, she cannot let herself think that she will never see those hazel eyes again, that she will never again be the recipient of his smoulder. But she cannot doubt that his chest is no longer rising and falling or that his last breath died long ago.

The tears well in her yes as the realization that he is gone forever wells inside her. But that can't be it. There has to be something more.

Gently releasing his hand, Rapunzel cups his head with loving care. _Come back to me, Eugene,_ she wishes silently.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_See what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Choked, her voice cracks and warbles as her heart relinquishes to the face that Eugene, her Eugene, will never wake again. Giving into the truth, Rapunzel allows herself to weep inconsolable tears as she holds him close to her. She wishes he had allowed her to save him before cutting her hair. A lifetime with Gothel seems far less cruel than a lifetime without Eugene.

And then, like a miracle, Rapunzel catches a glimpse of something golden out of the corner of her eye. Wiping the tears away, she watches in astonishment as gold lights sprout from Eugene's wounds. They rise into the air in waves, the formation of a flower growing out of the middle, like a sun. With wide eyes, she remains fixated to the glow as it grows larger and brighter and seems to grasp at her entire being.

Then, it is gone, leaving her feeling breathless and hardly daring to hope. Leaning in towards Eugene, Rapunzel prays silently that this is indeed a miracle, that she has had one last ounce of power left in him.

When Eugene's eyes suddenly flutter open, it is almost too much for Rapunzel. She feels weak inside, weak and trembly, as she is overcome with emotions.

"Rapunzel," he breathes out as his hazel eyes meet hers. Eugene's expression is enough to tell her that he cannot understand it any more than she. A single tear drop…is it really possible? But it hardly matters what has been done it or how it has. All that matters to her at this moment is the man lying in her arms.

"Eugene," she whispers excitedly, a full grin now taking its rightful place on her lips.

Eugene too is smiling now as his strength floods back into him. It is no smoulder, but the cheeky smile toying his lips is still enough to melt her heart. "Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for brunettes?"

"Eugene!" Indescribable joy rises in her chest as she throws her arms around him and embraces him with deep tenderness. At his hands snake around her body, Rapunzel relaxes in the feeling of security Eugene lends her. As long as she is in his arms, Rapunzel is certain that she is safe.

Drawing apart, Rapunzel releases the smallest of laughs. Consumed by a sudden deep urging to close the gap and, she leans in towards Eugene and plants the most innocent of kisses on his lips.

Taken aback, Eugene remains shell-shocked for a few seconds, before finally responding. He pulls her in closer, and the kiss deepens in passion and tenderness. _Finally, _she sighs, not realizing that the same thought has just passed through Eugene's thoughts as well. After two failed attempts, Rapunzel cannot help but relish in the moment, absorbing every tiny detail, from the silky smoothness of Eugene's hair to the sound of birds chirping somewhere in the distance.

Breaking away to catch her breath, Rapunzel forces herself to ignore the heavy beating of her heart and the dizzy sensation claiming her mind. She owes it to the rush of emotions flooding her being. Her eyes are watering again with insurmountable happiness and love as she faces the man who has freed her, who has showed her how to live.

But as she sits there, lost in the moment, a thought of her mother…of Gothel flits across her mind. The woman who raised her from infancy is now gone for good, and she cannot help but mourn the fact. She is ashamed, but she would be lying if she said that the sudden death of the woman is not provoking tears of sadness to mingle with the tears of joy.

"You okay?"

Eugene is watching her, concerned by her silence and the far-away look in her eyes. Part of him – actually, most of him – is still trying to comprehend the miracle that has taken place. He was surrounded by darkness, detached, alone when a disembodied voice suddenly called out to him, drawing him away from the bright light beginning to glow behind him and pulling him back into reality. To see Rapunzel again, to finally kiss her, seemed like a dream and he is waiting for the moment when he will fade away once more. But it isn't coming. This is real. But something is wrong.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Rapunzel shakes her head, her voice catching in her throat. She cannot admit to Eugene that a tiny part of her regrets her m…Gothel's sudden death. "I just…can't believe it."

"Me neither," Eugene whispers. With confident arms, he reaches out for her and draws her in once more, allowing his lips to press gently against the top of her head. "I guess Blondie doesn't work anymore."

Rapunzel giggles again and looks deep into Eugene's round, hazel eyes. "I guess not."

"How about…Rapunzel? Has a nice ring to it."

Rapunzel wipes away at the new tears gathering in her eyes and grins broadly. "I like it."

And as Eugene's lips find hers again, Rapunzel allows herself to relax in his embrace, enjoying the tingling sensation spreading from her fingers and toes and erupting in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it will take her a while to grow accustomed to the absence of her…Gothel, but there is one thing she is one hundred percent certain of. As long as she has Eugene by her side, she can conquer anything.

* * *

**A.N. So what did you all think? Too much? I promise it will get better from here. I have the whole story completely planned out as well as a possible sequel if all goes well. But to make that happen, I would really, really love some reviews. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, maybe what you want to see happen. I love when stories become a collaboration between authors and readers. You are all my muses :D And if any of you are as equally obsessed with Tangled as I am, you should check out this great group I'm a part of on YouTube: ISeeTheLightStudios, a group dedicated to vidding only Tangled. We haven't done anything yet, but we're working on our first video. So please check it out and subscribe :D**

**Stick around, the next chapter should be up shortly :D **

**Love you all,**

**FaithRivens**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi everyone! Yay! Another chapter! I wanted to thank every so much for the overwhelming response so far. It means so much to me, you have no idea. So I knew I had to come out with a new chapter asap. It's a little shorter than the last, and it's more of a filler chapter than anything, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

**Sorry too lazy to login, mommypenguinhd, Princess Shahrazad, The139Blossom, julieluvswriting, twilastarxwildstream, KayMoon24, Anonymous and An Unknown Foreign Beauty - thank you all so much. I promise that I'm not trying to make it too fluffy (and if it looks like it is, it's completely unintentional). I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. That's right, nothing. **

Chapter One: The Lost Princess

Long after their kiss ended, Rapunzel and Eugene remained in the tower, clinging to each other in silent companionship. Though neither said it, both were considering the past sixty hours and the transformations they had endured. Only a few days ago, Eugene Fitzherbert had been Flynn Rider, a wanted criminal, an experienced thief and now, well, now he was still wanted, still a thief, but he no longer wanted to be one. He was prepared to reform himself, to better himself for the girl wrapped in his arms. Together, they would escape Corona and start a new adventure, a new life, far away.

Rapunzel too had drastically changed. No longer was she afraid of the world that lay beyond the tower. She was free now to explore the world with Eugene by her side, to discover majesties she would only have ever dreamed of otherwise. But these were not the only changes she had endured. She delicately fingered her short, brown hair, amazed by how light it felt atop her head. It was weird, but a good weird. Sixty feet of hair had been a hindrance and it seemed apropos that her liberation from it coincided with her liberation from Gothel. And yet, she still felt a pang of sadness at its loss. She had been able to achieve so much with it, had grown attached to it like a faithful friend. Not unlike Gothel, it was something that had become an integral part of her life, something she was finding difficult to part with. But this still was not her most important transformation.

She peeked quickly up at Eugene now. She was curled up on his lap, her arms flung around his neck, her head resting on his broad shoulder. His own head was staring straight ahead, his expression similar to that of someone lost in though. He was so handsome, every inch of his features…perfection, chiselled like a marble statue. Even the little tuft of hair protruding from his chin seemed beautiful in her eyes.

As if he could feel her stare, Eugene suddenly broke from his reverie and inclined his head to stare at the precious gem in his possession, his eyes lit with a loving care they could never have mustered before her. He said nothing, but watched her watching him and, although there was something Rapunzel itched to be heard, she too remained silent.

How could she tell him? How would he react? To her, he was Eugene Fitzherbert, a man reborn, a man who had willingly given his life for her. But to the kingdom, he was Flynn Rider, thief extraordinaire, a criminal, condemned to death. Would they be able to reconcile their differences? But more importantly, would Eugene be able to accept that she was the lost princess?

Whether or not he would, Rapunzel could conceal it no longer. "Eugene…" she began, her voice trembling slightly as she realized she was nervous about the prospect of having to divulge the truth. Something small and cool pressed suddenly against her ankle. She smiled broadly as she recognized her faithful chameleon. Pascal's support was enough to lend her the courage she needed to come clean. "I'm the lost princess."

There was a long, excruciatingly, long pause as the news reverberated from her lips, resounding in Eugene's ear, a jumble of words, before finally sinking in with its full, weighted meaning.

In the awkward silence, Rapunzel waited with bated breath for Eugene to respond. She was anxious for him to say something…anything. As the silence dragged on, she desperately wished that she could be privy to his thoughts. But, alas, they remained his own, a fact Rapunzel should have been glad for.

When the words, _I am the lost princes_, finally sunk in, Eugene's brain began to churn at an unbelievable speed, his brain procuring a conversation with himself.

_Did she just say lost princess?_

_Yes, she did._

_But that's impossible._

_Is it?_

He paused to think about this. Looking at her carefully now, he could not ignore her close resemblance to the queen. They had the same chestnut locks, the same emerald eyes, and the same small build. And the princess at birth had been endowed with remarkably golden hair, not unlike Rapunzel. And there was the small detail of the healing powers, as well. What was the story again? The queen had been minutes from death when a healing flower had cured her. Those powers could have easily been passed down to her daughter. And Gothel…had Gothel been Rapunzel's real mother? Or had she kidnapped the girl, snatched her away from a young age, manipulating her into believing that she had been born there all for the gift of eternal youth.

_It seems uncannily true, doesn't it?_

_But what does that mean for me?_

_It means you to have to face the people who want you dead._

"Oh my God!" the thought manifested itself in spoken words as well. "It can't be."

"But it is, Eugene, it has to be," Rapunzel argued, standing up suddenly, mistaking Eugene's surprise as certain disbelief, "Let me show you." She reached for his hand and pulled him after her, almost dragging him up the steps that led to her bedroom. Somewhere, in the back of his mind flashed a thought of how strong the little thing was. "Look!"

Something was forced into Eugene's hands. He glanced down at the violet piece of fabric and as he unfolded it, recognized the design on its front. "It's the sun."

"Yes; now look up."

Eugene took his time to glace upward, wanting to take in every detail of her room, to see what she was really like. But Rapunzel's urgings distracted him from his observations and so reluctantly focused on the ceiling. There were more paintings here too. He had notice the walls below with all their various depictions. She was talented, but he could not understand what her paintings had to do with anything.

"I don't…"

"Look," Rapunzel repeated persistently. Leaning in closer, she lifted her arm in the air, trying to guide his attention. He followed her slender finger, trying to comprehend for her sake. "Don't you see them? The suns?"

Squinting, Eugene was finally able to see what all the fuss was about. Strew across her ceiling were various illustrations of the sun, exact in likeness to the one stitched into the purple cloth. He was pretty sure – actually, he was definitely certain – that Rapunzel had not seen anything remarkably similar to it before their adventure, and yet, the colours were so faded, they must have been painted at least a couple of years ago. "You made these? When?"

And Rapunzel knew in that moment that he believed her. She was thankful for it. "It's been in the back of my mind all this time, a memory I repressed. But it all fits, Eugene. The lights on my birthday, the sun, the connection I felt to the lanterns, the longing…I can't deny it. And even my…even Gothel said as much. She used me, Eugene; lied to me…" Her voice cracked as she thought of Gothel again. It hurt her deeply to think of the betrayal, of the deception, knowing that the woman she had called mother had manipulated her for her own gains. She had lied to her about protecting her from outside dangers, from people who would use her hair for their own games, impervious the entire time to the true deception, to the dangers surrounding her every day.

"But you do believe me?" she added finally, trying to hide her true feelings, "That I'm the lost princess?"

Eugene hesitated. Yes…yes he did. It made too much sense in his mind for him to even conceive of doubting it. But just because he believed it, did not mean that he wanted to accept it. No matter how genuinely he cared for Rapunzel, and she for him, it would not eradicated his main problem: that to the kingdom he was Flynn Rider, an escaped convict meant to hang. That was one prejudice that would surely not die hard.

"You're not happy." Rapunzel stared at him, wide-eyed and innocent. She was disappointed, upset that he wasn't excited, her mood adapting to his like a child seeking approval.

Damn it. She looked like a sad doe, hoping that he would change his mind. What did she want him to say? That they forget that she is what she is and escape nonetheless? That she should go her way while he go his? There was only one right direction for them to take. Eighteen years, the king and queen had spent looking for her and for eighteen years she had been forced to live a fake life, stunted by Gothel's overpowering selfishness. No, he did not want her to forsake who she was, not because of him.

"Eugene?" Fright seemed to be gripping Rapunzel now as she recognized the doubt etched into his features, "I don't have to…"

"Don't be ridiculous," he interjected quickly, "You've spent eighteen years not knowing the truth. You can't deprive yourself of a family that's rightfully yours." _Did I really just say that?_

"Bu you…"

"I'll be fine," he reassured her gently, "I promise."

Rapunzel nodded, her uncertainty disappearing as Eugene's support filled her with a sense of resolve. "I'm the lost princess," she spoke the words again, enjoying the way in which they rolled off her tongue, "I'm the lost princess." She could not deny the joy billowing in the depths of her heart. Yes, the past eighteen years had been a lie, but there was redemption for her. She had a family to return to…and Eugene.

The happiness racing through her veins was making her woozy. She tried to ignore the feeling, but stumbled slightly as her vision went suddenly dark.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene watched fretfully as the girl wavered where she stood. He rushed forward as she closed her eyes, worried that she would faint. Steadying her, he helped her to sit down on the four-poster bed. Standing in front of her, he brushed a hand through her hair. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes fluttered open, but he could see that the usual glint in her eyes was dimmed. "Sorry," she whispered, "It's been a long day."

Eugene nodded. It had been a very, very, long day for both of them. They both needed to rest. "Maybe we should stay here tonight…"

"No!" Rapunzel cut him off, her voice almost a cry, "I can't stay here." She was terrified by the thought of having to stay there any longer. There were too many…memories. "Please, can't we go?"

"Sure." Eugene was taken aback by the fear in her eyes. Taking Rapunzel's hand in his, he squeezed it comfortingly. He did not want to tell her, but he was worried that saving him had been more tiring than she would admit. Part of him wanted to convince her to rest here for the night, but there was something about this place that she was terrified of, and at least she would be able to rest on Maximus… "Damn it!"

Shock echoed in Rapunzel's features. "Eugene!"

"Sorry. It's just…we really do need to get back to the palace." In his rush to save Rapunzel, he had forgotten about the Snuggly Duckling thugs. They had helped him escape, and he was willing to bet that the king would not commend their actions as honourable bravery. But he could not tell Rapunzel the truth. She had had to deal with too much today. "Come on."

"Why the rush?" Rapunzel enquired wonderingly, unable to prevent herself from questioning Eugene's eagerness.

"No reason," Eugene replied hurriedly, "I just…um, well, I know…well, you want to go, right?" _Idiot_, he cursed himself, _Stop stammering. _"It's getting late and we don't want to be caught in the dark."

"Okay." Rapunzel readily believed his lie, trusting him too easily, "Let's go." She stood up now, feeling a little better, not as weak.

Eugene watched her cautiously. He was fearful, he realized. As the prospect of setting on their way settled around him, the old 'Flynn' urge to run was beginning to take control. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this. Returning to the kingdom was a suicide mission, even if he came bearing the greatest gift of all: their lost princess. And even if they did forgive him, would they accept the bond the two shared. Royalty and common thieves had not worked out well in the past. But staring at Rapunzel, he knew there was no choice. He cared too much about her to just leave, to just give up.

"Is there anything you need to bring?" He asked her, figuring that eighteen years was enough for her to have accumulated certain prized possessions.

But Rapunzel shook her head. She did not want anything from here, not a single thing that could remind her of this place…and Gothel.

Accepting that this was it, Eugene led Rapunzel out of the room, Pascal clinging tight to her shoulder. Together, the two walked down the hidden staircase, emerging into the open air where Max welcomed them with untamed joy.

He had been waiting a long time for them, feeling more and more helpless with every passing moment. When he had seen the old lady fall from the window and vanish into ash, he had thought it was all over. But when no one else had appeared to reassure him, he had begun to panic. Now, seeing them alive, he felt a mixture of happiness and frustration.

Whining, he ran his head up and down Rapunzel's side. He hardly noticed her short, brown hair, so glad he was to see her. She laughed when he licked her face, and patted him lovingly. "Hey Max. I missed you."

He whinnied even louder to let her know the feeling was mutual before turning to stare at Rider, or Eugene, whatever his name was. "Thanks, Max."

The horse nodded and butted him gently in the stomach. As he did, he noticed a red stain on Rider's shirt. Looking at it closely, he realized it was blood and began to cry out in a panic.

"Woah, Max!" Eugene reached for the horse, trying to calm him down. "I'm fine. Everything is fine. Don't worry."

It took a few minutes for the horse to finally accept Eugene's words as truth. Relaxing he cocked his head questioningly, wanting to know what had happened.

"Maybe later," Eugene said, "We need to get back to the castle, now. She's the lost princess."

"I'm the lost princess," Rapunzel echoed as Max turned to stare at her in amazement. He could see it, though, the similarities between her and the queen. Understanding their urgency, he lowered himself to the ground to allow the small girl to clamber atop him.

She stared at him in wonder, unsure of what she should do. "Umm, Eugene?"

"Never ridden a horse before, huh?"

Rapunzel shook her head, biting her lip anxiously. She felt incompetent and foolish. What must Eugene think of her?

But Eugene couldn't care less. True, it hurt him to realize just how much she had missed because of that witchy woman, but it was hardly Rapunzel's fault. There was no time to give her a proper lesson; she would have to make do with Flynn Rider's 60-second Horse Riding 101.

It wasn't difficult to get her to sit on Max, with him lying flat on the ground. She looked fearful though as he instructed her to hold onto the rein. As Max finally stood, he stayed close by, monitoring their progress with a careful eye, just in case.

Rapunzel released a shrill cry as she was lifted suddenly off the ground. She was certain that she was going to slip, but Eugene held onto her, keeping her safe. Clutching onto the reins as if they were the only thing keeping her from falling to her death, she looked to Eugene for further instructions.

"Hold on," he offered as he hoisted himself up behind her. His arms wrapped around her as he reached for the reins in turn, pressing their bodies closer together. Rapunzel relaxed in the feeling of having him so close to her and her fear slipped away. Eugene, meanwhile, was finding it hard to breathe as their closeness filled him with a deep longing. _Control yourself, Rider_, he warned his alter ego, _Focus. Focus. _"Ready?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Ready."

With a sudden burst of speed, Max took off. Taken aback, Rapunzel slid a little, but Eugene's protective arms kept her in place. Riding atop Max, she felt as though she was flying and her heart leapt as they raced towards the newest chapter in her life, leaving her old existence in the dust.

**A.N. So not the best written chapter in the world. Sorry for that, but it's necessary to set the stage. I promise it will get better, _And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. EVER. ;)_**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think. They really do inspire me :D**

**Love you all,**

**Faith Rivens**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here it is. The long awaited Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I've just had a lot of school work (a few midterms and essays) and I had the hardest time writing this chapter for some reason. I'm actually not very happy with it at all. I failed miserably on so many levels :( It's nothing special, just the way I imagined their return to Corona would go. I tried hard to capture it as I believed it would be, so please don't hate me if you don't like. I'm sorry if it's going slow at the moment, but I promise it will speed up soon. **

**Also, I have a little challenege for you. I've included, somewhere in this mumbo jumbo of words a quotation from a movie that I adore. If you can find it and tell me the name of the movie and the character(s) that said it, I will dedicate a character to you in a chapter to come, someone from Eugene/Flynn's past :)**

**And thanks again to everyone who's reviewed and added this story on alert. I've never had so many people respond to a story of mine before so thank you to NikkyPickles, KayMoon24, mommypenguinhd, ishidamon, oasis1314, D, Princess Shahrazad, xbecbebex and TheMonkeyFuzz. You are all so wonderful :D**

**And also a big thank you to Vee, Allie and Emily from ISL (this chapter is dedicated to you) 3**

**And without further ado: let us return to our story...**

Chapter Two:

It took no time for them to reach Corona. The sun still hung in the sky, though it had begun its descent not long before. Coming to a halt, the four companions stared up at the city and the palace at its center, each mind racing with different thoughts about what lay ahead.

Pascal was probably the most excited of them all. For so long he had tried to convince Rapunzel to leave that dreadful woman and now look at her! She was finally going to get a second chance at life and in a way, so was he.

Maximus, on the other hand, was extremely happy to see familiar terrain, though he was also worried. He had disobeyed the Captain, his master, when he rescued Rider, and forgiveness was not something that easily came to the captain.

Eugene was also worried – no, terrified. As they had ever closer, his trepidation had risen to indescribable heights, toying with his emotions. What if they should shoot him on the spot and ask questions later? What if they exile him from the kingdom forever? What if? What if? What if? Each possibility stabbed at him like daggers through the heart.

And then there was Rapunzel who, at that moment, was a bundle of emotions, thank you very much. She was anxious to meet the king and queen, her…parents…The word sounded foreign in her mind – A mother AND a father. But she was also afraid, terrified that they would not believer her, that they might send her far away, taking Eugene from her as well.

She shivered uncontrollably despite the warm breeze as the sheer thought of having Eugene taken from her again so soon flitted across her brain. She hoped he would not notice, but no such luck. One of his hands grasped hers, holding it tenderly in his long fingers. "Everything will be fine."

"What if they don't believe me?" she enquired softly, her voice small and frightened.

"Hey. They will," Eugene promised her, turning her around in the saddle to face him.

She could not believe his words, did not want to allow herself to hope falsely, "How can you be sure?"

Eugene had to pause to consider an appropriate answer before bringing himself to reply. "Because…there's this, um, bond, between parents and their children. It's not something you can touch; it's something you feel inside: in your heart," he explained, hating the clichéd ring of it all. He didn't know if it was even remotely true, but it was what Rapunzel needed to hear.

Again, she took what he said as if it was some golden truth. "Thank you." She bestowed him with one of her glorious grins, "Can we walk the rest of the way?"

Eugene nodded. They would be far less conspicuous on foot in any case.

The two of them walked into town, Maximus plodding along behind them. Rapunzel recognized some people as she went, but none of them seemed to be able to link her to the golden-haired girl of the other day. It was a bit of disappointment for her, to be honest, to see the villagers smile politely as she waved at them, ignorant to who she really was. But she would redeem that later on.

As they drew closer to their destination, Eugene began to construct a variety of scenarios that could possibly present themselves. It was more than plausible that they would arrive at the palace doors only to find the guards unwilling to listen. He could just imagine the scene; it played out so clearly in his mind. The doors would open, the captain and his men appearing before them, shock flashing in their eyes. They would grab him roughly and drag him to the noose he had just managed to escape. And Rapunzel would scream after them, begging with them, pleading for his life, her words falling on deaf ears as the floor drops out beneath him.

Eugene trembled suddenly. _Yeah. Not so great. _Constructing the possibilities was not helping the situation. And as it turned out, the actual scene that played out was not something he would ever have imagined.

They were making their way slowly towards the palace when Pascal began to squeak incomprehensibly. Well, at least, it was unintelligible to Eugene's untrained ears. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was staring intently at the tiny green creature on her shoulder, her eyes widening with every high-pitched sound that fled his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Another series of squeaks.

"Maybe it's someone from the other day?"

But Pascal was shaking his head furiously, squealing with an urgency Eugene had not yet heard from. He was gesturing frantically with his paws, his head swivelling from side to side. He glanced at Rapunzel again only to have trepidation rise like bile in his throat as he recognized the look of sharp panic in her eyes. "What is it6"

"Pascal thinks someone was staring at us."

"Someone?" Eugene glanced behind him, his senses on full alert. There were plenty of people flooding the square, milling through the streets, attending to their own business. "Who?"

Rapunzel couldn't say. Pascal began to chatter once more. "He says they took off, " she explained while Pascal pointed with his tail, "Down that way."

Eugene followed the agitated chameleon's direction. There was a small alleyway that led away from the main street, but it would be no good to follow now. They were no doubt long gone by now. And perhaps the little green lizard had it wrong; maybe, he was being paranoid, seeing things that weren't there. And yet Eugene could not shake the feeling of distress in his chest. They shouldn't linger…just to be safe.

"Come on. The faster we get there, the better." Grabbing Rapunzel's hand he quickened their pace to a slow sprint, racing through the crowd, Max following close behind. There were only three reasons Eugene could construe in his mind to explain someone's interest in them.

Reason # 1: They had been captivated irrevocably by Rapunzel's innocent beauty.

Reason # 2: Someone had recognized him from his wanted poster.

Reason #3: Someone from his past had recognized him, which could only be a bad thing.

Truthfully, none of them made him feel reassured, especially not the first one. Fortunately for him, it was not. Unfortunately for him, it was something worse.

As they rushed up the cobblestone pathway, a loud cry rose up suddenly from the crowd ahead. Coming to an abrupt halt, Eugene and Rapunzel watched as the palace guards emerged through the throng, brandishing swords.

"Rider!" The Captain, a man named Vince, stood at the front of the pack, a look of fiery triumph shining in his round, dark eyes.

_Oh, this is bad. This is bad. This is very, very bad._

Eugene froze for a second as the guards charged towards them, intent on bringing him down. Beside him, Rapunzel let out a tiny shriek of panic and clutched tightly to his arm, relying on him to protect her. But she was not the one who required protection. Had it really been too much to ask that they get to the palace without any trouble? Apparently so.

Time seemed to slow as Eugene considered his options:

Option #1: Let them take him and try to reasons with a group that did not look even remotely willing to negotiate.

Option #2: Run old school, dragging Rapunzel behind him and hope that they manage to shake off their pursuers before once again attempting to reach the palace.

Option #3: Fight.

The latter was quick to die as Eugene realized that he lacked a necessary weapon. Where was a firm frying pan when you needed one? Option #1 also didn't seem very doable either, if only because of the wild, crazy look in Vince's eyes. Without another second's hesitation, Eugene allowed Flynn's need of flight to take over. Squeezing Rapunzel's tightly in his own, he turned on his heels and fled through the streets, or at least, he tried to.

They had hardly made it a few feet when Rapunzel unexpectedly came to a halt, causing Eugene to falter. "What are you doing?" he asked her anxiously, glancing back to see the guards hot on their tails.

"We can't run, Eugene. It make us look guilty."

"I am guilty," he argued, his voice harsher than he intended.

Hurt shock shone in Rapunzel's eyes as his sharp tone hit her like a slap across the face. She released his hand, retreating back a few steps, "Run if you want. I'm not going anywhere."

_Damn._ She wasn't giving him a choice at all. He couldn't run and let the guards believe that she was somehow implicated in his past deeds. "I can't just leave you."

Rapunzel smiled victoriously. "Good. Then don't." She took his hand again, prepared to lead him back towards the guards, but he held back. "Eugene?"

"I have a better idea," he told her quickly, "You go and I'll hold them off." It was hardly the sacrifice he had made in the tower, but at that moment he realized that she was right. He could not run, not if he wanted to make amends. His past sins were closing in around him and he had to let them catch him before he could truly work towards redemption.

But Rapunzel would not budge. "Why can't we face them together?"

"Because, at least if they decide to arrest me here, you can still make it to the palace and plead my case from there. If they think that you and I are connected, they might be less lenient to listen to you," he explained in a rushed tone, aware that guards were nearly upon them. It all made perfect sense in his mind. Besides he would probably be able to outrun them on his own. "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

This lie, unlike his others, did not sit well with Rapunzel. With narrowed eyes, she stood her ground, resigned to stay by Eugene's side, no matter what. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Rapunzel." Eugene was desperate to get her away, worried more at this point for her sake than his. And then, he knew what he had to do. "Max!"

Max perked up immediately. He had been watching them argue from the sidelines, uncertain of what to do. But as he met Rider's eyes, he understood perfectly. Reaching forward, eh clamped down with his teeth on the soft fabric of Rapunzel's dress.

"Max, what…" But before Rapunzel could comprehend what was happening, Eugene took off at a running pace, heading straight for the guards. "Eugene, no!" She struggled to follow him, but Max's grip was too strong for her to fight. Already exhausted, it did not take long for her to finally relinquish her futile attempts. Sighing deeply, she watched helplessly as he dashed away from her, turning down another alleyway. The guards hardly noticed her as they turned to follow the man they knew as Flynn Rider and Rapunzel could only stand still, hoping that Eugene would be okay.

As Eugene ran, be quickly discovered the downfalls of his master plan. For one thing, while it did help to alleviate the blame on Rapunzel, it did nothing to remove the appearance of his guilt. For another, he was about to hit a brick wall. Coming to a complete halt, he stumbled slightly as he turned to face his pursuers.

"There's nowhere for you to go, Rider," Vince called out as he and his men slowed their pace to a swaggering gait. They all looked so pompous in their shining, gold armour and feathered helmets – it made Eugene sick. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't too worried about his current predicament. "I'm amazed you even dared to come back here. Have a death wish, do we?"

"Not quite." Eugene bit his lip, as an afterthought swiftly followed his disagreement. He had managed to die that day already, quite willingly too. And, technically, he had to admit that coming back here was somewhat of a suicide mission. Oh well. "I thought we could talk."

Vince and the others burst into snide laughter. "You? Talk? Now, I've heard everything." He sheathed his sword as he reached for the handcuffs dangling from his belt. "You do realize we're taking you straight back to the gallows?"

Eugene swallowed hard. _Take a deep breath, _he though as his chest tightened with nerves. _You're Eugene Fitzherbert, not Flynn Rider. You can do this._ But the mental pep talk was not helping to soothe his racing heart. "Look, I know that we have our differences, and I've caused all of you more injury than necessary, but there's something you need to here."

"And what's that?" Vince seemed far more amused by his confession than intrigued.

He skipped a beat, his throat dry. "I found the lost princess." And immediately regret followed his words as Vince's face reflected unadulterated loathing.

"You fiend," he hissed, his voice riled with a passionate anger, "Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Before Eugene could react, the captain stormed forward and as he reached him punched him hard in the face.

Eugene reeled at the unexpected force from Vince's blow. He fell to the floor, feeling his nose to make sure it was still in one piece. Blood began to flow down and he wiped at it furiously. _Not the nose! Not the nose!_ But Vince wasn't done with him and before Eugene could realize what was about to happen, the captain's boot connected with his gut.

Pain shot through him, it was not nearly as agonizing as that produced from the dagger embedded in his flesh, but still, it was enough to make his body curl once more into a foetal position. His eyes blurred as tears stung them. He groaned loudly, unable to help himself as he tried to lift his head up. The captain stood directly above hi, his eyes more savage than before.

"It's one thing for you to wheedle your way out of danger, but to even think about lying about her. You deserve death, Rider. You coward." And for the second time that day, Eugene found himself clapped in irons. "Come on."

The pain was subsiding slowly now and Eugene's mind was racing into panic mode. So, they were all really uptight about the princess thing, but come on! Hands roughly yanked him off the ground, forcing him on his feet only to find himself inches from Vince's face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through right now."

"Because that would be a horrible mistake," Eugene replied unwaveringly, "I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not. I swear; I found her. You have to believe me."

"Enough!" Vince roared, shoving Eugene forward, "Get him out of my sight."

Two of the guards rushed forward to grab him with unkind hands. Flynn Rider seemed to take over in that moment, working to escape. He struggled against his bonds. "You don't understand!" He yelled, "I really did find her! Oh, come on!" He had never felt as frustrated as he did then, being dragged into the crowd of people, led towards death once more.

"Wait!"

The guards ignored the small voice that called out to them, perhaps because they did not realize it was directed at them, or perhaps because they could not be bothered to turn around. But it was impossible for Eugene to ignore. _What is she thinking? _These guys were not in the greatest of moods and he feared that a single utterance of the last princess from her might end up harming the situation even more.

"Let him go!" Rapunzel was persistent. For the past few minutes, she had waited, unsure if she should go to the palace or wait for some sign of Eugene's situation. This was not going at all as she had hoped, now; she had expected them to walk up to the palace together, hand in hand, only to have everyone realize with absolute certainty that she was indeed the lost princess and then immediately forgive Eugene for all his past crimes. And, like all her storybooks, they would live happily ever after. But to see Eugene being led away in chains…it was too much for her to take. Maximus had released her long ago following her admittance of defeat. He seemed to realize at that moment what she was thinking and lunged forward. But he was too late. Rapunzel easily evaded his grasp as she hurried towards Eugene. "Please stop!"

Within seconds, she reached them. Her hands immediately went for Eugene's, trying to yank him away from his captors. The guards were slow to react, taken aback by her attempts to free their prisoner. "What the…get away!" One of the guards grabbed Rapunzel as he took control of his senses, squeezing her arm painfully tight. In one firm motion, he wrenched her back.

Taken unawares, Rapunzel fell back, her bare feet stumbling against the gravel as she tried to find a firm spot without luck. With a loud shriek, she crashed to the floor.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene struggled harder than ever to break free, trying to get to her. She looked dazed and her face was pulled back in an expression of discomfort. "Rapunzel!"

"What's going on here?" Vince appeared suddenly through the throng of people slowly beginning to gather. "What's Rider done now?"

"Another escape attempt." The guard nodded towards Rapunzel who was still sprawled out on the floor. She did not seem overly hurt, Eugene began to realize, but he could still see that she was upset. He wanted to hold her in that moment with such deep longing that filled him with an indefinable rage.

Vince leaned down towards her and Rapunzel shrank away. "And who are you?"

"Leave her alone!" Eugene cried warningly, prompting Vince to turn and stare at him momentarily, an expression of incredulity plastered across his features. Eugene held his gaze, his own eyes shining determinedly.

"It's okay," he spoke soothingly as he returned his gaze to Rapunzel, offering her his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Rapunzel glanced quickly at Eugene for reassurance. He shook his head vehemently. _Don't do it. Don't do it, _he thought, willing her to listen.

But then she slid her small hand into the captain's massive one and allowed him to lift her off the floor.

"Good girl. Now, who are you?"

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it._

But Rapunzel was deaf to Eugene's mental pleas. "My name is Rapunzel," she replied, her voice confident as she stared unwaveringly into the captain's dark eyes, "I'm the lost princess."

_Damn._

The crowd around them gasped as those who were close enough caught her words. Those who had not been as fortunate anxiously began questioning their neighbours and soon everyone was whispering around them, wondering who the girl was and whether or not she was yet another pretender.

Vince looked at the people, realizing the precarious position he was in. He did not believe the girl, was far more inclined to think that she was another one of Rider's conquests. She had no doubt been manipulated into believing a lie he had constructed, but he could not as much with all these people watching.

"Follow me." He told her and grabbing her hand, led her away from curious eyes. "Bring Rider."

Eugene stumbled slightly as the guards pushed him forward. He watched in bewilderment as they moved towards the palace. What was going on? He couldn't really tell if Vince believed her or not, but his gut instinct was to think that it was the latter.

Only a few of the townspeople tried to follow them, but slowly they drifted away, guessing that the girl was not what she claimed to be. After a few minutes, there was only one left to wander behind the group.

Max did not know what to do, so he followed them, keeping his distance, prepared to intervene if need be. Rapunzel was not in trouble, he knew that for sure: the look that had crossed his Captain's face following her announcement was one of pity. But Rider…well, considering the predicament he had last saved Flynn from, it didn't look good.

Rapunzel too, did not know what to do. As they walked, she kept glancing back at Eugene for some insight, but his expression did nothing to slow her racing heart. He was just as lost as she was. Looking back to the Captain of the Guards, she swallowed hard. "Could you possibly let him out of his handcuffs?" she asked softly.

He turned to her and in his eyes, Rapunzel could detect a faint glint of lamentation. "Sorry, I can't." He seemed genuinely apologetic and Rapunzel found herself respecting the man despite the fact that he had pursued her Eugene and was intent on killing her.

Finally, the group came to the front gates of the palace. Pausing in front of them, Vince pushed them open. Turning back around to make sure they were alone, he finally caught sight of a magnificent, white horse watching them. "Maximus?"

Eugene and Rapunzel whipped their heads around to see Max standing a few feet behind them. Caught, the horse pawed nervously against the cold ground, neighing in trepidation.

"What's going on here?" Vince demanded, his certainties crumbling down around him.

Max whinnied excitedly, trotting towards them until he was right behind Rapunzel. He nudged her forward and neighed again.

"The girl?" he questioned as Max nodded firmly. "You don't believe them?" More frantic nods. "You do?" As Maximus's strong belief sunk in, Vince turned his attention on Rapunzel, scrutinizing her carefully.

Rapunzel squirmed uneasily under his hard stare, but she could see in his eyes that he was slowly realizing the truth.

"It can't be," he breathed. He was recognizing the similarities now.

"I told you…" Eugene piped in suddenly, provoking him to turn on him angrily, "…so."

"Don't hurt him!" Rapunzel pleaded, afraid that his raised fist would connect with Eugene's face, "He found me and saved me."

Vince hurried to face her once more, his anger slipping away, though an expression of confusion and disbelief remained, "You look so much like Queen Adelaide, but I just don't know…"

"Let me you tell the story," Rapunzel suggested. And so she went on to tell him about Gothel and the tower, her healing hair, meeting Flynn Rider and their adventures. She stumbled for a brief second, almost revealing Eugene's real name, remembering only at the last moment their conversation by the campfire. And then she told him of the lanterns, her return to Gothel, the discovery of her true betrayal, Eu-Flynn's return and death and his unexpected revival. "And so we came back to find the truth."

Vince had listened intently throughout her narration until there was not a shred of doubt left in his mind. "It seems impossible and yet it has to be true. I can't believe it. 18 years and we have found you."

"Flynn found me," Rapunzel corrected him, "If it weren't for him, I would not be here right now." She glanced at Eugene and smiled. He believed her. He saw it too, the unremarkable similarities and he knew it was her. Everything was falling into place before her. And yet there was a tiny flicker of doubt in his eyes, and she could not understand why.

The reason had nothing to do with Rapunzel, which explained why its presence confused her. It was all Eugene…or rather, Flynn Rider. He knew they believed her, had always known they would, but standing there, in that moment, he saw with perfect clarity just how wrong he was for being there.

_Who am I kidding? There is no Eugene Fitzherbert. I am, have been and always will be Flynn Rider_. He could see the lingering confusion on Rapunzel's face as she focused on his uncertainty. She couldn't grasp it, could not see it, perhaps because she did not want to. But as Vince once more came to stare at him, his expression said it all – it didn't take a genius to read the signs. He severely distrusted, and with good reason too, that a man could go from most wanted thief to first-rate hero in just one day's time. And no amount of Rapunzel's insistence would change that.

"Unfortunately, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Vince said finally, his voice heavy.

"But is it really enough to condemn him?" Rapunzel demanded. She was confused, bewildered by the captain's unwillingness to pardon Eugene. Didn't they understand that he had been willing to die for her? "He willing gave his life for me. You can't just kill him again."

Vince sighed deeply under Rapunzel's round-eyed gaze. This girl who looked so much like the queen down to her confidently stubborn demeanour was the princess they had been searching for all these eighteen years, he would almost bet his life on it. She was desperate to have Rider, a fact he could not quite comprehend. It was strange to consider, but if she was the princess, her authority would no doubt trump his. If that was the case, then this was not his problem anymore. "This is above me now," he paused, "Let me take you to the king and queen and we'll sort out this mess later."

"What about Flynn?" Rapunzel questioned cautiously.

"I'm just going to lock…"

"No," Rapunzel interjected quickly, "No, I need him with me." She was beginning to feel the nerves again, her heart pumping furiously as she realized her moment was rapidly approaching. There was no way she could go through with this without Eugene by her side. "Please."

"Rapunzel…"

"No!" she rounded on Eugene in a fury as his voice suddenly cut through, causing him to falter. "I need you." She did not want him to give in, not now. "I need him," she repeated firmly, this time directing her attention at the captain, "Or else, I'm gone."

It was a heavy-weighted threat Vince could not ignore. Hanging his head in resignation, he pulled a key from his pocket and released Eugene from his bonds. "Don't you dare think of running, Rider," he breathed as he pulled away.

Eugene frowned at him as he rubbed his chaffed wrists. Glancing at Rapunzel, he tried to smile, but was cut off as she launched herself unexpectedly into his arm, gripping him with all her might. Like second nature, his arms wound around her, pulling her closer. The past few minutes he had watched her struggle for his sake, feeling a helplessness akin to the one he had felt as he had lay dying in her tower. He just could not shake the feeling that he was no good for her. And as Vince finally conceded defeat, Eugene couldn't help but wonder what the higher powers would choose to do with him.

* * *

Not more than ten minutes later, Eugene and Rapunzel stood at the edge of the palace's main balcony, staring at the village of Corona while the summer air rustled past. They were waiting in silence, neither daring to speak for fear that their hearts would leap from their throats. Hands entwined, they stood stonily still as the stars began to sparkle in the velvety sky. Only a day ago they had sat together at sea, waiting for the lanterns to rise. At that moment in time, they had both been ignorant to the blatant truth, and yet here they were, on the brink of fully realizing Rapunzel's true origins.

"I can hardly breathe," Rapunzel admitted in a hushed whisper, unable to keep her silence any longer. She felt faint, weaker than she had before and she clung to the rail like a life support while one hand squeezed Eugene's.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to believe you," Eugene promised, "Just…try to relax."

Rapunzel nodded and, shutting her eyes, tried to draw a sense of peace, but it was not working. "I can't. I'm worried, Eugene."

"What happened to Flynn?"

Rapunzel stared at hum quizzically, her nerves temporarily forgotten.

"Before when you were telling Vince" – a blank stare – "the captain" – a vigorous nod – "your story, you called me Flynn again. Why?"

Comprehension dawned in her green orbs. "When you first told me the story of how you became Flynn Rider, you told me not to tell anyone because it would ruin your fake reputation."

"Right." Eugene would not have expected her to abide by his request, let own remember it.

"Did you want me to tell them your real name?"

Eugene shrugged. The name Flynn Rider fit him like a comfortable glove while Eugene Fitzherbert sounded ever more estranged with every utterance. "It really doesn't make a difference."

"What do you mean? They're going to pardon you once they hear my story."

But Eugene could not must even half of the certainty Rapunzel exuded. He wanted to tell her, to warn her about the harsh reality of life, but he couldn't. she did not need to be thinking about him at that moment, not with the reunion at hand. "And they're going to love you."

Rapunzel did not know how Eugene had known, but those words of reassurance were what she had been desperately searching for. Beneath all her anxieties lay that one huge fear: that even if the king and queen did believe her and claim her as their daughter, they would not be able to love her, to accept her. She was terrified that she would not be the girl they had dreamed of for eighteen years, that she would be a disappointment. A single tear dripped down the side of her face. She wiped it away before Eugene could notice and forced a smile. "I hope so."

"They will," Eugene repeated in a definite tone, just as the sound of doors opening echoed behind them.

Together, the two turned to see the king and queen of Corona suddenly emerged from the safety of their castle walls. Rapunzel felt the heat race in her body, exploding in her cheeks, turning them cherry red. Frozen to the spot, it was all Rapunzel could do to stop herself retreating in fear. And the queen – her…mother – looked exactly like her. She had her soft, green eyes, her now, chestnut brown hair, her freckled nose and cheeks.

A hand fell gently on her shoulder, Eugene was smiling, a soft, small smile. He nodded his head and gave her a tiny push forward.

Rapunzel inched steadily ahead, her heart beating rapidly, forgetting at times how to walk. Her lungs were malfunctioning, she was certain, as her breath caught in her throat and she stumbled to halt. She stared gapingly at the royals before her, not knowing what to do or what to say, as tears converged, prepared to spill over. What was she doing here? They were staring at her in disbelief and puzzlement, not saying a word. What had they been told? Did they even realize that she was claiming to be their daughter? Her lips fluttered open slightly and then closed again as words failed to come to her mouth.

And then the queen moved towards her, her long, violet dress skimming the ground as she approached Rapunzel. The pounding in her heart was reaching a fever pitch. _What must she think of me? I must look insane. I am insane to be here. _But as the queen came to a halt a few inches before her, Rapunzel noticed a spark in her eyes, one of recognition and – was it possible – belief. One hand rose slowly, almost hesitantly, and reached for her cheek. The feel of the queen's soft skin against her cheek made her tremble with the tenderness of her touch. And in that instant, all of Rapunzel's fears melted away.

A sincere smile crossed the queen's face as a single utterance of joy fled her lips. Rapunzel too allowed herself to broadly smile as the queen pulled her into her arms. And it was as if fireworks went off.

Wrapped in the queen's slender arms, Rapunzel had never felt so certain. A feeling of security that rivalled that which she felt when she was in Eugene's arms spread through her entire body. Gothel's embrace had never felt this right, this perfect. It was as if she and the queen had been intentionally moulded to fit into the curves of the other's bodies. And that smell, that cinnamon scent as so familiar, like a memory far away.

Removing her head from the queen's shoulder, Rapunzel looked up to see the king now standing behind them, beaming from ear to ear. Chuckling with insurmountable happiness, he too embraced them, so that Rapunzel was now caught between the two.

Overcome with emotion, the three fell to their knees, clutching to each other, afraid to be torn apart, each of them knowing that this was where they belonged. After years of searching, they had found each other again. And all was right in the world. What had Eugene said: _Because there's this bond between parents and their children. It's not something you can touch; it's something you feel inside: in your heart. _He had been right.

Eugene could not help but smile as he watched the family in their moment of reunion. He felt a sense of pride as he realized that he had brought them together. And to think it all started with the stealing of her crown. As he gazed at them, a small part of him began to long for something even remotely similar to what they were experiencing at that moment. For the past seven years, he had lived as Flynn Rider, ignoring the feeling of rejection he had struggled through for the eight years prior to that. So why was this coming up now? He didn't have time to lag into these emotions, not when the question of his life still hung in the balance.

He hated himself as he realized that the part of him still clinging to Flynn Rider was fuelling an urge in her to run. _You got her here safe, like you promised you would,_ Flynn was arguing unconvincingly.

_And what do I gain by running?_

_Freedom._

_And what do I lose?_

A pause and then finally, _Her. But you lose her either way. Admit it. She was out of your league to begin with. Now, there's a huge barrier you can't destroy. And you still don't know if they'll even pass on your execution or not. Don't be stupid. _

Flynn was laying in all on the line, but Eugene wasn't going to let that part of him win this one. _At least if I say, I have a chance…we have a chance. And she's worth fighting for._

_Oh please. _But Flynn's disgusted voice was fading as Eugene realized the sincerity of his own words.

Focusing again on the group, he sighed happily. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Flynn Rider had been a cavalier rogue with a misguided idea of invincibility. But Eugene no longer believed that he was untouchable, and he was prepared to revisit the years before Flynn Rider if it meant being with her.

He was taken aback when the queen suddenly extended her hand towards him, a gracious smile lighting her delicate features. It was unnerving, the way she so closely resembled her daughter. Reaching out he clasped her hand in his, prepared to say something inspirational when she unexpectedly pulled him forward, inviting him to join their family embrace.

For another minute, the four knelt, arms entwined, tangled in the weave of time and space, their hearts beating in unison. This, for Rapunzel, was the paradise she'd only read about in books, ensconced in the arms of people who – dare she say it – loved her. She manoeuvred herself slightly, trying to move her body closer to Eugene's, amazed that he had already been accepted. And for Eugene, this was a chance for him to pause and wonder. He could not let himself relish in the moment, no matter how light he felt. This was by no means a sign that he was safe, he recognized that even though Rapunzel did not seem to.

When their hug finally broke, Rapunzel grasped tight to Eugene's arm. She was flying high on this moment, he could tell. All her worries, trepidations, fears were gone, scattered on the four winds and she was truly ready to embrace the reality before her. "I don't know what to say," she admitted as her throat cleared.

The queen gently took the girl's hand in her own, "We're just glad to have found you." She looked past Rapunzel to Eugene. "And you are?"

"This is Eugene," Rapunzel replied immediately before he could reply. "He saved my life."

Eugene hung his head, surprisingly glad this time to hear his real name. He jumped slightly as a miniscule hand closed around his free arm. The queen bestowed him with a grateful smile as she held him tight. "Then, thank you, Eugene," she paused, scrutinizing him carefully, "I have the smallest inkling that we've met before or, at least, seen your face before."

"Yes. I have definitely seen his face before as well, Adelaide," the king quickly agreed. And as Eugene turned to face the king, his heart sank to the ground. In his hands, he held an all too familiar poster. It was only a very tiny part of him that fretted more over the pudgy nose than the fact that their family moment had fleeted so rapidly. "It seems as if Mr. Eugene is actually the notorious Flynn Rider."

**A.N. So, what did you think? Too OOC, too unbelievable. I actually enjoyed writing Eugene's inner battle with his Flynn Rider. Don't worry though, he won't go crazy on us. I just imagine that he's completely uncertain what to do with himself. I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry about the little cliffie. I'll try and update asap. Your reviews are always helpful in inspiring me, so please leave a comment to let me know what you thought.**

**Love you all,**

**Faith**

**P.S. Vince aka Captain of the Guards was named after a concept name for a more modern Flynn/Eugene :P**


	4. Chapter 3

Destinies Entwined

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! Can it be true? Yes, it's another chapter ;P I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this one. I caught up in so much and I feel so guilty. I want you all to know that I'm sticking with this story to the end. Promise! Honestly, this chapter does not merit any recognition. Again, it's more filler than anything, trying to set the stage.**

**Thank you again for the amazing response I got from the last chapter! You are all so amazing and you keep me going with your words of encouragement. Thank you especially to everyone at ISL (you're all so incredibly sweet to read my story and comment. It means a lot to me). And thanks to Nikky Pickles, The139Blossom, xbecbebex, Aftershockxx and mommypenguinhd**

**RadiosianStar: Thanks for your suggestions dear. I actually do plan to have the Stabbington Bros show up later on. As for the time jump: I really can't because of the story plot and the fact that, as you'll soon see, everything has to happen within a week or two of Eugene's revival. But thank you again :)**

**CatherineLestrange - Congrats. You named the movie linked to the quotation. For those of you who missed it, it was "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness" which was said by Commodore Norrington in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. If you could PM me hun, since you signed anonymously, I'll send you the info I need so I can create your character :)**

**AtlantisGirl12 and SergeantScarlett: Both of you also got it right, so if you're intersted, I could create a character for you too :) Just leave a comment telling me if you're interested or not :D And thank you for your lovely compliments too. **

**Okay, so now to chapter three, yet another epic fail :P**

Chapter Three:

There were three things of which Eugene Fitzherbert was absolutely certain

1: He would readily give up being Flynn Rider for Rapunzel.

2: He was falling head over heels in love with her.

3: He would die again for her in a heartbeat if it meant keeping her safe.

There was a fourth thing he knew for sure, but at that moment, it seemed remarkably unnecessary to mention. And yet it was the most provocative of all his absolutes. But he held it back as he stood, arms dangling by his side, attempting to prove to the king and queen that he was no longer the thief he had once been; that he was ready to change and redeem himself for the sake of their daughter.

Half an hour ago, he had been forced to wait in silent anxiety while Rapunzel remained alone with her parents talking about matters he could only speculate on. He was, however, almost one percent sure that his own name had come up at least once. Rapunzel's face when she had emerged had not been entirely comforting, what with red-rimmed eyes and rosy cheeks. He had pulled her close, disturbed to see evidence of freshly fallen tears still staining her pale skin. But their embrace had been a brief one as he was called into the throne room to face the monarchs…alone.

It was the king who spoke first. He and his wife sat side by side on adorned seats of a burgundy colouring, their postures emanating all their magnanimous regalness. They only flaw either seemed to carry at the moment were the same red-rimmed eyes and cherry red cheeks marring their daughter's face.

Eugene's knees almost buckled as the king's words fled his lips in a booming and commanding voice. _Stay calm_, he reassured himself. _They won't kill you. They'll realize what you've done as a step towards redemption. Just listen and be the polite, charming fellow you know you are. _But a larger part of him could not shake the feeling that these people would not be so easily wooed by his devilishly good looks.

"Flynn Rider." The name shot through Eugene with a discomfort that he had not felt before with respect to his alias. "You have placed us in quite a position."

"Your majesty?" Eugene hung his head, trying to show humility, but fearing it only made him look the part of coward, lifted it again, hoping to exude confidence instead, "You cannot possibly understand how much I regret my past decisions and…"

The king's furrowed expression did not waver as he stared straight in Eugene's eyes. "…and, if I may, I cannot possibly comprehend the extents to which you will go to make up for your past transgressions and to prove that you can reform yourself."

Eugene swallowed hard as he recognized the doubt and distrust in the king's voice. "If your majesty would just permit me…"

"…to explain yourself?" the king questioned. He leaned forward in his throne, as if on the verge of standing. The queen placed a restraining hand on his arm as he did, pulling him back.

"Phillip," she whispered gently, "Let the boy talk. From what our daughter told us, he has earned at least the right to plead his case."

The king sank back in his seat, defeated by his wife's kindred spirit, a fact for which Eugene was extremely grateful. He looked to her, hoping to meet her eyes, to convey his gratitude. When he did succeed, the queen bestowed him with her own tender smile. Oh he liked her very much. Like her daughter, she seemed open to trust and second chances. It was good to know that it would be the ol' good cop/bad cop routine.

"I don't know what Rapunzel told you, but you have to know that I found her by accident and while our adventures only took place because of her…umm…expert blackmail skills, I never tried to take advantage of her even when we realized that she was the lost princess. I didn't bring her back here, hoping for reward. I know what I escaped from and I know what coming back means, but I had to get her here safe," Eugene explained, wishing that they would hear the heartfelt sincerity in his voice. "For the past seven years I've lived off the streets, stealing to survive and then stealing for the mere sake of it, but I truly am prepared to leave that life behind."

The king's careful scrutiny caused Eugene to squirm uncomfortably. It had been a long time since he had last been forced to face an inquisition of this sort and to know that his life hung in the balance only pushed him that much harder to pull out all the stops. At this point he was ready to do or say anything, to leave his entire soul naked and exposed on the cold, marble stone. He needed to prove to them that Eugene Fitzherbert could be a far better man than Flynn Rider.

"I would like to believe you, but I have no proof that you possess the ability to change."

"What about Rapunzel?"

Even the queen flinched this time, both still sensitive to the sound of their daughter's name. "Our daughter is apparently enamoured with you. But she is naïve and from what she's told us, it seems as if you were the second human being to ever come into contact with her. Forgive me, if I do not take her affection for you as solid evidence of your goodness."

Eugene faltered to find a reply to this. He had never considered that Rapunzel's instant affection to him was somehow related to being, quite literally, the first man in his life. Was it possible that her interest in him was only one of novelty and not true passion? His voice caught in his throat as the though pounded mercilessly in his mind.

"But we cannot ignore you deed. You saved her and returned her to us. It does prove something."

"Adelaide, dear…"

"You know it to be true, Phillip," the queen insisted. She seemed troubled by Eugene's stumble and pity flashed in her eyes. "We do have to thank him for that."

Eugene watched the two in mild amusement. He would have found it to be a whole level funnier had it not been for his present predicament. For the following few seconds, he watched as the king and queen talked in stubborn tones, seeming to forget about his presence in the process.

"We already discussed this; one act of kindness does not permit easy pardon for a man's crimes."

"But he brought us our daughter. What greater act is there? We must respect the fact that we are in debt to him."

"Removing the death penalty seems good enough, doesn't it…"

Something clicked in Eugene's mind as those last few words casually fled the king's lips. He had been trying to hold his tongue as they had talked about him, but he couldn't any longer. "I'm not going to die?" he asked, almost breathlessly, hope rising in his chest.

In unison, the king and queen turned to face the man who had returned their daughter to them. "As my wide continues to point out, you have…uncharacteristically, done much for our daughter. She told us you died for her."

Eugene nodded solemnly. "Yes." _And I would do it again._

Tears glinted in the queen's eyes. "And you question why we do not want to kill you now?"

"I just thought…I wasn't sure…I'm not using her to escape my crimes," Eugene finally managed as he stumbled to find a decent reply, "My past hasn't been an easy one nor a moral one, and I have to answer to that, I know."

"There is much damage you have caused my kingdom and the reparations to be made are at times, impossible. And yet you have mended the largest of the rifts afflicting it by returning Rapunzel to us. Death no longer befits your punishment. But perhaps a few years in prison…"

"Phillip!"

"I cannot erase the past, I know that," Eugene spoke up quickly. While jail was a far kinder sentence than death, he could not imagine being torn away from Rapunzel just like that, "But if I promise, if I resolve to be a better person, to make amends…" he hung his head, swallowing hard as he searched for the courage to spill his heart, "I care deeply for your daughter. She's shown me kindness I've never believed possible. I know it's clichéd, but she's made me want to be better for her. I…I…" But the words he needed to be heard failed at that moment, "I need her."

The tears were slipping down the queen's cheek as she was moved by his confession. "Phillip," she whispered hoarsely, turning to her husband with round, questioning eyes.

Sighing heavily, the king took her hand. Addressing Eugene, his voice was thick with emotion. "Leave us a moment, please."

As Eugene left the room, escorted by a guard, he felt raw and sore. He had bared his soul for them, for her, and it hurt. Coming into the hall, he saw a flash of chestnut hair before arms took him and held him with a desperation that echoed in his own movement as he threw his arms around her small frame. In silence, they stood, Eugene's face buried in her hair while her own face burrowed into his white shirt.

"What did they say?" she asked, speaking into his chest, muffling the sound.

"I'm not going to die."

"Eugene!" Still clinging to him, Rapunzel lifted her head and, standing on tippy-toes, planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so happy."

He could not bring himself to tell her that his punishment had still not been decided. One disaster had been averted, but one still remained out in the open. She had every right to know but staring into her huge, emerald eyes he found himself captivated by their alluring twinkle. He had only seen them that bright once before, that night under the lanterns. Unravelling one arm from her back, he ran a hand through her hair and gently touched his lips to hers.

Rapunzel responded eagerly to his touch. Freeing her own hand from his back, she placed it tenderly on his cheek, letting her fingers slip down his face, tracing a line down his jaw, onto his neck and finally landing on his chest. She paused there, amazed by the hair there. How had she not noticed that before?

Eugene was taken aback by Rapunzel's self-led explorations of his upper body. It felt so good to feel her soft skin on his and, as longing set in, he instinctually pushed her in closer, his kiss deepening in passion…

"Ahem."

Rapunzel and Eugene drew apart as they were awakened to the fact that they were not alone. Two guards stood nearby, looking extremely discomforted and ever so slightly peeved. It was a wonder they had let them even go this far, Eugene realized as he grinned sheepishly at the two men, ashamed of having been caught. What had he been thinking? Nothing…apparently. He could only imagine how the king would react if he knew. It definitely would not be comforting to see his daughters wrapped up in the arms of a common thief – it hadn't been for the other fathers.

And yet, Rapunzel showed no shame as she beamed broadly, too naïve and innocent to realize how dreadfully wrong it had been. She was perfectly content with what had just come to transpire. God help him, she looked so beautiful, standing there in all her innocence. He wanted to hold her again, to taste her on his lips again. The urge was too powerful as he gazed at her, but conceding to it would just not do. He needed a distraction…now.

"So…umm…what did you and your parents talk about?"

Rapunzel's smile faltered slightly, as she realized that a repeat performance was not to take place. "Oh…um, quite a bit," she replied quietly before launching into a full description.

* * *

A Little Shy of Forty-Five Minutes Earlier

Rapunzel stood quietly before her parents, hands knotted together as anxiety and excitement ran simultaneously through her body. She was terribly happy to be where she was at that moment, and yet, in the deepest contours of her heart there was the tiniest feeling of misgiving. Her parents had not been incredibly pleased to discover that the man who had rescued her was a wanted criminal, and she worried for his sake. They had requested to speak to her alone, leaving Eugene to wait outside the Throne Room. No doubt, they wanted to question her about him. As much as she had wanted to ignore it, she could not have mistaken the look of distrust in their eyes when they had realized that Flynn was responsible for her return.

Awkward silence lingered on as the three stood in a malformed triangle, none really sure how to start this conversation. Rapunzel was fairly certain that she should introduce herself by name, but every possible framing of the sentence that passed through her mind seemed so trivial. _Hi, I'm Rapunzel. You don't know this, but my name is Rapunzel. It might be of interest for you to know that my name is Rapunzel._ She grimaced inwardly. What could she possibly say to people she didn't even know? True, they were her parents, but she did not know what they were like, though she was fairly certain that they were kind-hearted people. She had sensed as much when they had held her between them, cushioning her with tender love and joy.

That love, that instinctual feeling of recognition, that bond they had shared in their moment of reunion was still here, but there was a barrier between them, a fear of saying the wrong thing, of their first shared words being as a family being horribly plain and simple. And then, Rapunzel suddenly burst into tears.

There was a thirty second pause between the instant when the salty droplets of water began to run continuously down her pristine cheek and the king and queen finally hurried into action.

It was the queen who reacted first, her motherly intuition kicking in, as she rushed forward and drew the girl into her arms. "Shh," she whispered consolingly, running a hand through Rapunzel's short hair, fingering the strands with delicate care. "It's okay. You're safe now."

Rapunzel continued to weep, despite her mother's soothing voice and comforting words. Truthfully, she could not quite pinpoint the essence of her sorrow. However, she was partly certain that it had a good deal to do with her fear for Eugene and her uncertainty of the future.

"Don't cry my darling. Everything will be fine," the queen continued to offer her trite condolences, hoping that one would work. "Tell us what's bothering you."

Rapunzel sniffed as she raised her head from the queen's shoulder, the thin fabric stained with her freshly fallen tears. Rubbing a hand across her blurry eyes, she tried to hold back her sobs, "I don't really know what's wrong," she admitted softly, "I guess…I don't know…I think I'm…frightened…."

"Of what?"

"Of what's going to happen to Eugene."

The king and queen shared a quick glance. If someone had questioned them yesterday on the chance of them ever finding their daughter, they would have answered them most negatively. Their hope had slowly dwindled away overtime, and to have her so near now seemed so surreal. They hardly knew what to say or what to do. And it did not make it any easier to know that she had been brought to them through the gallant efforts of the kingdom's most wanted.

"You mean, Flynn Rider," the king coaxed carefully. He was having a much more difficult time grasping Rider's hand in all this than his wife, and as grateful as he was to have his daughter back, his instincts were pushing him to deal with the thief first before he could slip through their grasp once more.

Rapunzel shook her head furiously. "No. His name is Eugene Fitzherbert and you can't kill him." Her voice cracked at the end, the tears pushing to come pouring down once more, but after a few deep breaths she succeeded in holding them back. "You just can't."

Another paused followed as the two monarchs tried to telepathically communicate their thoughts and feelings. After twenty-three years together one would surmise that this bond would be more acute than others, but in this one moment, the king and queen found themselves at odds, unable to fully understand the others' expression.

"Why don't you tell us the story of how you met him? Maybe it could help," the queen suggested.

And so, for the second time, in the past hour, Rapunzel launched herself into the tale of her eighteenth-birthday endeavour.

"It all started the day before my birthday," she said calmly, "I had wanted the lights since I was a little girl. I could see from the tower when they rose in the night sky, so much like stars and yet not stars at all. And I was prepared to convince M…Gothel to take me to see them."

"Gothel?" the queen repeated, "She was..." But she couldn't finish her sentence. Her husband grabbed her hand and squeezed tight his own eyes flaring with anger.

Rapunzel nodded silently, not needing to finish it for her. "She came home, like she always did, early in the morning to check on me. I had very long, golden hair then and I would use it as a rope to pull her up. Every time she got to the bottom of the tower she would lift her head and shout: Rapunzel, let down your ha-ir." She couldn't help but add the mimicry of Gothel's loud, high-pitched voice.

The king and queen both seemed to lose their breath. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" Rapunzel's brow furrowed in confusion for a split second before comprehension dawned, "Oh, Right. She called me Rapunzel. That was my name, with her. But it's not my real name." The news sunk in hard. She hadn't even thought about the disparity that she might incur at this stage. Rapunzel had always been her name; she couldn't quite imagine it ever having been something else.

"It's a beautiful name," the queen whispered, sensing the girl's trepidation. "Rapunzel," she repeated the word, as if trying it out, to see how every syllable, every consonant, every vowel felt as they left her lips. The 'ra' came out like a breath, soft and gentle, while the 'pun' felt harsh as her lips smacked together. Finally the 'zel' came with her tongue lightly slipping across her upper pallet. "Rapunzel."

"What was my name before?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes, it does," Rapunzel insisted a little more forcefully than she meant, taking her parents by surprise, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to keep my name because of me. If everyone else knows me by a different name, I can change it." It struck her how similar she was to Eugene. He too had taken an alias, forgetting who he was, leaving behind Eugene to become Flynn. Her own transformation hadn't been a choice, but Rapunzel had become her alias, while her true name remained concealed.

The queen shook her head firmly. "No, you don't. The truth is darling, you didn't have a name when you were taken from us. Your Father and I, we hadn't had a chance to decide on one before."

"Oh." This news disturbed her slightly more than the alternative. She had been nameless before Gothel. And yet it was also a relief to know that she would not have to take another name, so used she was to being Rapunzel. "That's okay." Well, maybe it wasn't, but she wanted to leave the conversation in the dust and move on to something far more pertinent: Eugene's fate.

Before either of her parents could try to say more on the matter, Rapunzel leapt back into her story. Neither interrupted her, both also wanting to leave behind the discomfort. And so they listened intently as she spoke of her deep longing to see the lanterns and Gothel's firm refusal and explained the magic qualities of her hair. Without any interruption, Rapunzel took them from the moment when she first slammed the frying pan across Eugene's head to her ultimate discovery. When she reached the part, however, where Gothel chained her up, the queen released a small cry. Rapunzel faltered in her narration as she stared in concern at her mother.

"I'm sorry, darling. Please continue."

But as Rapunzel again returned to her retelling, she found herself fearing the part that was to come, the point where Eugene…when Eugene…She stumbled as she struggled for the right words. "And then I…heard his voice from below. He called for me to let down my hair, like Gothel did, but not like Gothel did. There was urgency in his voice, like he knew I was in danger, and I don't know how he did. And she…she threw my hair over the ledge and he must have believed it was me because seconds later he…he came through the window…and I tried to warn him, but it was…it was…it was too late…"

A pained expression took hold of the queen's features as her daughter fumbled, her eyes on the verge of tears once more. Simultaneously, the king and queen seemed to realize the events that had transpired in the tower went further than what they'd begun to believe when their daughter had told them: _Eugene saved me. _

"What happened?" the queen whispered, her own heart beating anxiously in her ribcage. The emotions Rapunzel exuded were too powerful to ignore as she found herself invested to the story and the tale of these two unlikely friends.

The king, on the other hand, while disturbed by the hardship and maltreatment his daughter had face those eighteen years, could not bring himself to understand the deep affection she felt for the man she called Eugene, the man he knew as Rider.

"Gothel stabbed him," Rapunzel finally managed to choke. The scene was playing in her mind, vivid as it still was: the blade slipping so easily through his flesh, staining his shirt garnet as he collapsed to the floor. For a brief instant, she had forgotten the magical, healing properties of her hair and when she finally remembered, her struggle had become one for Eugene and not herself.

The king's eyes flashed as she explained how she had reasoned with Gothel over Eugene, finally exchanging her freedom so he could live. This notion of sacrifice, he could not comprehend it, but his wife did and she sympathized, knowing she would have done the same in Rapunzel's place. And in their minds, they formulated a scenario wherein Rapunzel healed the wounded thief before being led away with Flynn somehow managing to somehow save her from bondage. How, they could not be certain, though they were fairly certain it had something to do with that fact that her long golden hair was now a short, clumsily-cut brown.

"And so I went to heal him. But he fought me every second. He didn't want me to give up my freedom for him, but I couldn't even bear the idea of letting him die. And he was so weak, I was certain I had won. And then he called my name and I thought he was going to kiss me. And I wanted him to, I needed him to…but he didn't. It had been a trick and with a shard of glass he cut off my hair."

She paused again as shock reverberated in her parents' eyes. They had not been expecting that at all. Why did everyone seem to be so taken aback by the fact that Eugene was capable of caring for others beside himself? "With my hair gone, Gothel aged rapidly, turning to dust, and Eugene…" Once again, she faltered. _Why is this so difficult to tell? _She had not burst into tears while telling the captain but, then again, she had not gone into the details she was going in now, and she did feel more pressure now to convince her parents of Eugene's goodness. And yet, she still held back, not wanting to divulge their final exchange. His words still rang clearly in her mind. _You were my new dream. And you were mine._

"…he died," she finished finally, closing it simply, unable to put the swell of emotions into words. She was afraid too that speaking how she felt would only add strength to the tears she was forcefully trying to hold back. The cold sense of dread that had swept through her as she accepted the truth of Eugene's passing rose through her now. She could still remember the loneliness twisting cruelly at her heart, the destructive sense of loss pulsating through her veins. But then again, she could also remember the hope and joy that exploded through her as he returned to her, revived by her fallen tears. "But when I cried over him, this light shone and it healed him. It was a miracle…it is a miracle."

The king and queen remained silent as Rapunzel completed her story, each pondering over it. She was far more emotionally compromised than he was. Her vision was blurring with the sudden swell of tears. Love was such a beautiful feeling and she could a spark of it shining ever brightly in her daughter's emerald eyes. It was apparent that Rapunzel adored Flynn Rider…this Eugene Fitzherbert and had long ago accepted that his past crimes were exactly that, crimes of the past. But while the queen could not help but feel gratitude towards the boy, she could not ignore the great pains he had caused Corona.

He was suffering through less of an internal struggle than she. He felt for his daughter, truly he did, but as much as he recognized the debt he owed Rider, he could not bring himself to like the lad. They had lost much because of him, forcing them to try to compensate those who had suffered at his hands. Compensation had not been enough.

It was terribly how Rider had escaped death only to die. But had he escaped a second death only to come full cycle and face death again at the hand of a professional executioner? No. As distrusting as the king was of the relationship between his daughter and the rogue, he could not ignore that Rider had done everything humanly possible to save his daughter.

As the silence went on, Rapunzel could not simply hold her tongue and so burst out, fearing their lack of response was somehow related to negative feelings towards Eugene. "I know Flynn's done bad things, but Eugene Fitzherbert is not Flynn Rider. He's changing…he wants to do better; you have to give him a chance."

"Darling…"

"No! Please. Listen to me," Rapunzel insisted, so used to pet names placed at the beginning of a sentence naturally meaning it will be one of dissent and argumentation, "You can't kill him! You can't!" And finally, she could hold back her tears no longer. For the second time in half an hour, she allowed herself to bitterly weep without restraint, her sobs wracking the air.

Both the king and queen felt their hearts break as they watched their lost daughter submit to her running emotions. Tears piqued the queen's eyes and slowly dripped down her own pristine face. Even the king could feel the watering in his hazel orbs. They were in quite a predicament here. On one hand, they were faced with deciding the punishment of a man who had wreaked havoc these past seven years. And on the other hand, they had their daughter, a girl they had only just come to meet after eighteen years of searching, and they were so close to breaking her heart.

Embracing her, the three allowed their tears to mingle. Rapunzel wondered if this was symbolic of their acceptance of her belief in Eugene or a resignation to the fate they had chosen for him long ago. Either way, she could not ignore the feeling that Eugene's future with her was up against great odds.

* * *

Just as Rapunzel finished telling her story to Eugene, the doors to the Throne Room opened once again. Judgement Time was here again. Turning to Rapunzel, he tried to smile despite the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. "See you on the other side." Drawing away from her, he moved back to leave, but the guard stopped him. "The king has requested both of you come."

Rapunzel's hand fell into his. She had stepped up to his side, pleased that he was not to face the decision alone. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she squeezed him reassuringly. "Let's go," she whispered anxiously and pulled him forward as she hurried after the guard.

It was a long walk from the entrance to the raised platform on which the king and queen sat still in their regal postures. Every step he took seemed more lade than the last, his heart sinking consistently. And when they finally did come to a halt before the monarchs, he could not bring himself to meet their eyes.

"Flynn Rider." Eugene lifted his gaze as his 'name' was called out. The queen, he noticed, was wearing a thin frown while the king's eyes were narrow and harsh. Rapunzel gripped his hand ever tighter as he began to quiver. "For the past seven years, you have wandered in and out of the shadows, manipulating people, stealing from the rich and the poor without a thought on the repercussions of your deed, avoiding your responsibilities. It is for these innumerable crimes that you were first sentenced to death." Eugene cringed. _Wait. Didn't he say that death wasn't the answer? What's going on here?_ "But by returning our daughter," the king continued, breaking through his thoughts, "You have proven to be a man of some honour. Your noble sacrifice is most greatly appreciate and it is because of these actions that we have finally come to the decision that you deserve a chance to show yourself capable of changing for the better."

And relief came flooding in. It filled Eugene instantaneously, lightening his heart, relieving his lungs. He could hardly dare to believe it, but there it was. Rapunzel released a shriek of joy beside him and flung her arms suddenly around his torso, pecking him quickly on the lips.

_Okay. Not so good._ Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the queen smirking and the king staring at them with wide eyes. At least no one was yelling at him and this sign of affection had been far more chaste than last, so really there was nothing for the king to complain about. At least this gave him reason to hope that they would not be so bothered or concerned with Rapunzel's gesture of happiness.

"Thank you," Eugene spoke up, wishing to dispel the settling awkwardness before it became aggravated tension. "I promise you that I will do better and prove you right."

"I hope you do," the king sighed, glancing quickly at Rapunzel. It struck Eugene that this sudden trust was all because of her. He would have to thank her later. "But it will not be easy. You have not been pardoned of your crimes. You must work for redemption now by making amends with those you have caused injury to. We have lists of your crimes, but I fear that not all have been properly accounted for. You will have to search long and hard if you hope to be fully acquitted of your sins."

Eugene hung his head once more. To dig back into the deepest memories of all that he had done would not be easy, mentally, physically or emotionally, but if that's what it took. "I intend to do all I can."

"Good. Now, there is one last matter to discuss. It is clear from Rapunzel's story that she has certain…feelings for you…"

"I love him," Rapunzel piped up, her statement clear and confident, completely unabashed by the weight of her words as they rung through the rich hall.

Eugene flushed red. Those words were not ones that people threw around as casually as that and to hear her say it, brought rise to a number of feelings. For one, he felt certain bliss to hear her feelings, once implied, now concrete words that he could almost touch. But, for another, he felt a sense of doubt, prodded by the knowledge that her innocence was probably tricking her into believing that she had such powerful feelings. No one could fall in love in the span of a day. Romeo and Juliet had believed they could and look how well that worked out for them. And yet, he had been ready to die for her, because he loved her?

The king did not know how to respond to Rapunzel's statement and so ignored it. "In any case, I understand that there is a strong bond between the two of you and so I will allow you to take up residence in one of the palace rooms. But remember Mr. Rider, you are on probation and any wrong move on your part might and will prove to be disastrous."

"I understand." There was a certain weight of solemnity in Eugene's voice as he realized the chance he was being given and the responsibility that came hand in hand with it. This was his opportunity to seize the day – carpe diem – and god damn it if he didn't every second ameliorating himself.

"Good," the king's voice softened as he focused now on Rapunzel, "It's been a long day for you, dear. Your room has already been prepared."

Rapunzel nodded, her eyes fluttering slightly she too realized her weariness. But there was still a spark in her eyes that could not be extinguished. Without warning, she bounded up the steps leading to the elevated platform and flung her arms around the king, holding him tight. "Thank you so much, Daddy." She would not admit it to anyone, but while Eugene had been talking to her parents, she had been trying to figure out the most appropriate names to call them. Mother and Father had been the first to go. For eighteen years, Mother had been Gothel and she did not want to force that onto the queen, did not want to link her in any way to that villainous woman. "Mommy." Unraveling her arms, she turned to the queen, throwing her arms around her as well. "I'm glad to be home."

"And we're glad to have you home." Eugene could not help but stare at the queen as a small tear dripped down her cheek. "Now come, and I will show you your room."

"What about Eugene?"

"I need to talk to him about one more thing," the king replied gently, touched by his daughter's name of affection.

Rapunzel's face dropped. "Oh, okay." Hurrying over to Eugene, she embraced him as well, placing the tiniest of kisses on his cheek, the delicacy of her touch sending shivers up and down his spine. "Goodnight, Eugene."

"Goodnight, Rapunzel."

With a final wave at the door, the two women left the room, leaving only the king and Eugene to face off. Eugene didn't know how, but he was almost a hundred percent certain he knew the conversation he was bound to endure.

"You do know that she's the only reason you've escaped punishment."

"I do."

"And you do know that I love her and will protect her at any cost from people who wish to use or harm her."

"Yes."

"And," the king paused, trying to quell the anger in his chest before it could be unleashed, "You do know that if you take advantage of her in any way, I will not hesitate to have you killed."

"I do." Eugene tried to maintain a stance of confident resolve, but failed under the king's hawk-like scrutiny.

After a moment of silence wherein the king kept Eugene frozen in his gaze, his eyes never relenting until finally, his entire features softened. "Mr. Fitzherbert, as I said before, I want to trust you. You saved my daughter at the cost of your own life and I am indebted to you for that. But forgive me if I'm wary of you. The mere notion of her willingness and want to sacrifice her own freedom for you worries me. If this turns out to be more than love of a novelty, I need you to prove that you deserve her."

"I know," Eugene agreed. He sighed heavily, "I appreciate the chance you're giving me. And you have to believe that I would never hurt her. Ever." It was a promise, one that Eugene was hoping he could keep, one that he feared he never would.

* * *

Eugene could not sleep. An hour or so he lay in a bed covered in down covers and the silkiest of fabrics he's ever seen. With his head lying prone on a pillow brimming with even more goose feathers, he tried to force his body into slumber, but it was all futile. Truthfully, there were a number of reasons for why he could not escape into the world of dreams.

Reason #1: He had never before slept on anything even remotely as extravagant as this and while it should have allowed for his most comfortable sleep ever, it took him so far out of his true comfort zone that it left him feeling rather distressed instead.

Reason #2: He could not stop thinking about Rapunzel and his luck at having been, at least partially, forgiven. He felt like the past few hours had been a blur and wished desperately to see her again.

Reason #3: He was afraid that if he fell asleep, he would wake up to find it had all been a dream.

Reason #4: Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the glint of the dagger as it embedded itself in his flesh.

Ten minutes later, he could take it no longer. He needed to clear his head. The room was far too stuffy for his liking; it was stifling him as a hand wrapped around his neck, strangling the life out of him. the navy colouring of the room wasn't doing anything for him either as it gave the horrid impression of drowning in the deep, dark, merciless sea.

Throwing back his covers, he slunk out of bed clothed only in a pair of pants. His shirt and vest remained discarded beside the vanity in the corner of the room. Blood-stained, they were no longer of any use to him and yet, somehow, he could not bring himself to imagine parting with them. Earlier, while removing them, Eugene had not been able to hide his morbid fascination with the sight of his own garnet blood, dark against the white. It reminded him that he was lucky to be alive, a fact he could still hardly believe.

There was a balcony connected to his room, separated by a thick chestnut curtain and a glass door. Drawing aside the draperies and pulling open the door, he sighed in relief at the feel of the cool night air on his bare skin. Walking to the edge, Eugene leaned against the rail, staring out at the village. He was amazed by the serenely peaceful calm that had settled over it. Last night, the streets had been flooded with people carrying lanterns, but tonight, the streets were devoid of human life with the exception of a lone guard patrolling the dark alleys.

Only two days ago, he had stood on the precipice of the castle, staring out at the vast landscape and wishing he could own a palace with as gorgeous a view. And now look where he was: a guest in the palace, albeit not the most welcomed. And it was all because he'd willingly died for their princess.

He delicately fingered his side with his index, still amazed that there was no scar there. Death was usually so final. He had been lucky, and he hadn't even counted on it, which was strange, in retrospect, because he had always considered himself to be extremely lucky. Luck had saved him from death a few times: narrow escapes from flying arrows, leaps across buildings too far apart, swords fights with skilled professionals. And now luck had saved him from an actual death. But that was not the greatest thing Lady Luck had brought him. She was.

Rapunzel. He longed to hold her in that moment, to caress her and shower in kisses of gratitude. He might have saved her from Gothel, but she had ultimately saved him from himself, from becoming so entrenched in Flynn Rider, from drowning in the sea of thievery. For a good four years, Flynn Rider had kept him alive, and he had clung to it like a security blanket, allowing it to propel through the days. But in the past three years, something had changed. He had forgotten about Eugene Fitzherbert and the poor, little orphan he had been. His dream of riches had taken root and he had turned from stealing to live, to stealing for fun. It hadn't mattered if he was stealing from those of no fortune, or those of many. All that had mattered was his own personal, selfish needs.

But as much as he wanted to change, to embrace the person he had been before Flynn Rider, he couldn't ignore the fact that Flynn was a second skin. He would not be able to wash that part of him away overnight. He was a part of him and Eugene knew that no matter how hard he tried to be better, that part of him would always remain, always capable of dragging him back to the Rider years. And it terrified him. Any slip up and he could easily find himself with a noose around the neck.

It was do or die, but failing meant more than dying. It meant losing her. And he couldn't bear the thought of it.

He was selfish for wanting her so badly, for needing her as he did. She had made him see the light, had reminded him of dreams that truly meant to be chased. He had to have her near, to be that constant reminder, no matter what. Without her, he knew he would slip back into the darkness.

And that was the fourth thing he knew for sure: he was and never would be good enough to love her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know! Lame excuse for a chapter! *hides behind her laptop in shame* But I promise it will get better. I know I keep saying it, but it's true. I'm just trying to link everything up nicely before leaping in. But, if everything goes well, the next chapter ultimately will see the beginning of some real action. As always, I love reviews (be they suggestions, praise, constructive criticism, or random comments) because they help me write and give me inspiration and insight into what you would like to see. As I say, writing should be a collaboration between minds and I need all the help I can get :D**

**Thank you all for your support. Love you lots **

**Faith 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hi everyone. Yes, another chapter! Finally, right :) I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry it's so short. But I was trying to take everyone's advice to heart about shorter chapters and plus I can promise the next chapter will be up within the next few days. I've been busy with school but work is easing up. Anyway, I like this chapter even though nothing really happens in it. It was supposed to be much longer, but I cut in half for your liking.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, you've all been so extremely inspiring. xbecbebex, The139Blossom, NikkyPickles, RadosianStar, mo, PrincessShahrazad, mommypenguinhd, AtlantisGirl12, Hanging on a thread, lana-bear, ArwenEvenstar**

**And now to the chapter:**

Chapter Four:

Rapunzel stood in the cool mid-afternoon air, a slight chill coursing through her veins as a breeze rustled past, her skirt billowing out, lifting up. She brought down a restraining hand, holding it down. As the wind ruffled her hair, she could not help but remember her once long, golden locks. They had offered far more warmth than these tiny strands that barely reached the nape of her neck. Last night, standing before a mirror, she had gleaned, for the first time really, her new hairdo, and it had disturbed to see the uneven cut, the frayed ends. But while it had sent waves of nauseated shock rippling through, it had also given rise to more pleased feelings of knowing that this would always belong to Eugene.

Thinking of him made her heart pang in ache. She had not seen him since the night before when his death sentence had been revoked. Whispers about the castle said that the king and queen had been far too lenient, but they did not know what he had done to deserve such a pardon, and chances were they never would.

She missed him sorely, and while she was certain that he was safe somewhere within the castle, a tiny part of her could not help but fear that he'd gotten himself in trouble.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Rapunzel nodded silently as her mother appeared behind her in the frame of the door separating her balcony from her bedroom. She could not bring herself to say anything.

"Rapunzel?"

"I'm fine," she piped up, not wanting to concern her mother. Her voice was not nearly as strong as it should have been, or as convincing, but the pleading in her eyes were and the queen did not question her further.

"It's time."

* * *

Flanked on either side by her parents, Rapunzel was seconds away from being introduced, or re-introduced, to the Coronan people. She was dreadfully nervous to step out before them, which only made her wish that much harder for Eugene to be by her side.

The entire morning had been spent cleaning her up. Never before had she taken such a warm bath as she had that day, not to mention how ridiculously easy it had been to clean her now short hair. She had also been measured and fitted for new clothes by the royal seamstress, a rather kind woman named Diana. A mother of three, she had soft, grey hair and wrinkles that rivalled even Gothel's. But she was nothing like that woman, with her faded blue eyes and sweet smile and calling her "Chestnut" as if she had known Rapunzel all her life.

"I was the midwife that delivered you," she had admitted while tying rope around Rapunzel's figure and taking notes on a paper to her left, "You were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen, even more so than my own. But don't tell them that."

Already, Rapunzel felt a deep affection towards Diana, and looked forward to getting to know her better.

Rocking gently on her feet, the anxiety in her heart rose to a fever pitch as Vincent stepped forward. "We're ready when you are, your majesties?"

"Thank you, Vincent. Rapunzel?"

She glanced up at her father. He was beaming, his face radiating with pride. All this happiness, all this joy was directly linked to her. To know that was not nearly as painful as feeling as she had when Eugene's life was in her hands, but it still felt like a heavy load weighing down on her shoulders "Okay," she managed to breathe, "I'm ready." It was now or never, and if she continued to postpone this moment, the sensation of trepidation would only worsens.

Her mother's hand wrapped gently around hers. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Rapunzel knew she was right, but something inside of her was forcing her to fearfully consider the chance that the people would not accept her as readily as her parents had, that they would not see what the king and queen had seen.

And then the doors opened.

And loud cheers erupted.

Rapunzel stepped into the dying light, her silver shoes clacking against the floor. It felt weird to wear shoes – she must preferred to feel the ground she walked on – and she wobbled ever so slightly. With a steadying hand, the king held her up, preventing any possibly disaster. Gripping to him, she finally found a stride and managed to stay aloft. But this was the least of her problems.

Her new violet dress was tight around her bust, and she felt her breath catch as they reached the edge of the platform. The street was full of people, crowded together, yelling and screaming and clapping. She'd never seen so many humans in one place and staring at the group waving for her attention, a feeling of overwhelming rushed over her. She glanced through the face, but to take them all in only furthered her distress as dizziness came crashing down.

"Rapunzel!"

A singled voice shouted from among the hundred standing there, sending her heart into a beating frenzy. Desperately, she began to scan the crowd again, trying to see his face among the many.

"Rapunzel!" This time the voice was not one, but many calling out over the frantic shouts. Grinning widely, she looked to her right and as a sense of ease sunk in, she allowed herself to laugh.

Near the very back of the crowd, she finally saw him, standing tall, her Eugene. He was waving at her frantically, a huge grin curving the tips of his lips. And he was not alone. All around him stood the Snuggly Duckling thugs. They too were waving vigorously, laughing and smiling as she took notice of them.

How could she have missed them before? She waved back at them and they cheered excitedly. Vlad towered above everyone else and with a single hand, plucked Eugene off the ground as if he weighed nothing and placed him on his shoulders.

Her mother was giggling beside her too while her father tried hard to hold back the smirk wanting to spread across his stern features. His eyes focused on the group, exasperated, but Rapunzel knew that he was enjoying just as much as she was. And soon the entire kingdom was turning to stare at what and who had captured the princess's gaze.

* * *

Eugene smiled sceptically from where he stood perched rather precariously on Vlad's broad shoulders. He felt like an idiot, but seeing the relaxed look in Rapunzel's eyes made it worth looking the fool. The look of anxiety that had previously held claimed to her face had made him realize that she needed some form of relief. It was lucky he had been there to offer something. He almost hadn't.

* * *

That morning he rose early to a pounding dread as he realized he'd forgotten all about the thugs who had so generously rescued him the night before. Not having time to find a clean shirt, he was forced to don his stained vest and shirt. Ignoring the feel of caked blood on his skin, he rushed to the prison, hoping that freeing them would not take the whole morning. He was already missing Rapunzel and longed to see her before the evening's events. A smaller complex unattached to the palace, the prison was a square building with an open courtyard for public executions in the middle. Leaving the castle, he was met by two guards who hastily pointed their swords in his directions. He jumped in fright.

"Woah guys. Easy." Eugene gazed warily at the sharp points, "I'm just going for a walk."

Sliding their swords back into their sheaths, they did not relax, their eyes scrutinizing him carefully. "And where exactly are you walking to, Rider?"

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't require your assistance as an escort. I'm a big boy."

"That's not how King Phillip sees it," the taller of the two said, his expression stern and aggravated, "We've been specifically requested to watch your step. He doesn't trust you."

"With good reason," the other one muttered under his breath, echoing Eugene's own thoughts.

Sighing heavily, he relented to the fact that the king was taking every precaution to make sure he didn't mess up. _Not the best situation. _He was resolved to his predicament, even if it put a huge dent in his plan. "So, umm, fantastic. It'll be good to have some company. But let's just say I was headed to the prison, which is right across the way, let's just say for example, would it be necessary to have an armed escort for such short a distance?"

The two guards shared a glance before the shorter one began to speak. "What business do you have in the keep, Rider?"

"Just…visiting," Eugene scampered around the response.

Neither were impressed by his vagueness. "Who exactly are you visiting?"

"You know, maybe you should accompany me so I won't have to stand through the same questioning when I get there."

"You're not going there, not without direct permission for the king."

Eugene stared at Tall Guy incredulously, "Then what was the point of questioning me?"

"Curiously," he replied nonchalantly.

"It killed the cat. Ever hear that?" It was all Eugene could do to not learn forward and strangle the life out of the guard. They'd wasted his time with their stupid wonderings. _Bored idiots. _"I can't wait for the king. I have friends who have been wrongfully arrested."

"Who? The Stabbington Brothers? You didn't seem so friendly with them last time."

Eugene cringed. "No." The mere sound of their name was enough to fill him with a sense of disgust. Rapunzel had told him all about the terrible twosome and how they'd tried to capture her, intent on selling her to the highest bidder. And to think he had tried to make amends with those monsters.

"The guys who tried to break you free yesterday, then?"

"The guys who broke me free yesterday. In case you didn't notice…they were successful," Eugene corrected Shorty, annoyed by their persistent questions, "And yes."

"We haven't heard any news of their release if that's what you're set on, and they won't be…"

"…they only broke me out so I could save Rapunzel," Eugene interrupted.

Shorty ignored his comment, though he did glower at him, "…unless the king approve it."

"But they…"

"I don't make the rules, Rider. I only abide by and enforce them. If you really want to see them, you'll have to wait."

And wait he did. For two hours. He waited while the king attended to other duties. And then he waited another two hours while the king sat through a meeting with his advisors. And then another hour he waited as the king prepared for the night's events. Five hours in total he spent waiting alone, longing for Rapunzel, hating how time ticked by with slow precision. Five intolerable hours he sat around, people passing, staring at him as if he was a pariah, hurrying to the opposite side of the corridors as they tried to avoid coming to close to him. And then finally, he was granted an audience with his royal majesty.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Fitzherbert?" The king seemed far friendlier than he had yesterday, which encourage Eugene's quest.

"I should have mentioned this yesterday, but when I escaped…earlier yesterday, there were about 12 guys who helped me…"

The king nodded knowingly. "Yes. The…umm…what did they call themselves. The Fluffy Bunnies.."

"The Snuggly Duckling thugs," Eugene corrected him, struggling to keep a straight face. He would definitely be able to do some major teasing now.

"Yes. Fine lads. What about them?"

"Well…wait. You met them?" Eugene paused as this particular fact echoed uneasily in his mind. When would the king have met with them? Did he often frequent the Snuggly Duckling? His inability to remember their name would say otherwise.

"Early this morning, when I went to release them. Rapunzel was quite insistent when she learned that they were behind bars."

Eugene failed to find words as the king's statement jumbled his thoughts, leaving him thoroughly confused and uncertain. "They were released?" He faltered again. "This morning?" And then the truth hit him. Hard. "Those lousy bastards."

King Phillip did not need to hear any more to surmise why the young boy was upset. While not impressed with his language, he chose not to comment on it, instead showing his displeasure with a deep frown. "You will find that the guards are not too keen to know that you have escaped punishment. They will torment you with every chance they get."

He did not doubt the king's words. They rang true with annoying persistence. If the guards were set on destroying him, he would have to be incredibly careful to watch where he trod from now on. It was that or watch them lead him down to destruction.

After this less than encouraging discussion with the king, Eugene set on the task of locating the thugs. Glad to know that they'd been allowed to leave, he still felt a debt owed to them. And if they had indeed been released this morning, there was no doubt that they had already reached the Snuggly Duckling. Taking in stride the amount of time he had before Rapunzel's introduction in the late afternoon, he went looking for the one person he could count on getting him there and back in record time. And this one person was not a person at all.

Maximus was being carefully groomed when Eugene burst into the stable, intent on shanghaiing the white steed into aiding him. The stable boy, a lad by the name of Gill, jumped in surprise at the sight of a man he knew to be Flynn Rider, a man who had already caused him injury a few years back.

Grabbing a pitchfork, he brandished it threateningly, trying to look stronger and braver than his sixteen years. "Stay back! I'm warning you." Apparently, Gill had yet to hear the news of Flynn's daring rescue of the lost princess and was instead focusing on the prize that awaited Rider's capture. "I'm not afraid to use this."

Eugene took a step back, half amused, half worried with the boy's extreme enthusiasm and gusto. Glancing warily at the sharp prongs pointing in his direction, he tried not to imagine the possibility of them impaling him to the barn wall. "Take it easy, Gill. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what you said last time," Gill hissed, lashing out with sudden ire, "And look what happened."

What had happened was something that still played out clearly in Eugene's mind. He'd enlisted Gill's help in stealing a most precious necklace from a stand in the town square. The merchant was a particularly brutish man whose name most had forgotten in favour of Sir Hits-a-Lot. Of course, no one ever would ever say it in his face, opting to call him simply 'Sir' when dealing with his ill-temper. In any case, he's already been duped out of a hefty pay check, no thanks to Flynn Rider, and Flynn had known better than to hit the same stand twice in the same lifetime without a decent plan and a good reason. He had both.

Gill was as good enough a scapegoat as any. Latest apprentice to the stable master, the wage was hardly enough to support the starving family he had at home. One offer from Flynn was enough to convince him that stealing the necklace would bring him money and fast. The scheme was simple enough too: Gill would manoeuver in through the crowd milling around and cause a diversion. With everyone's attention diverted he would snatch up the necklace and return it to Flynn. And then they would pawn it off for big bucks, a healthy sum they could split straight down the middle. That's the plan Flynn set before Gill, and it worked like clockwork, so seamlessly that even Flynn could not believe his good fortune. With the necklace in his hand, he'd felt an overwhelming sense of success. And then he'd ran, leaving Gill looking temporarily stunned as Sir-Hits-a-Lot released a strangled cry of despair.

"He beat me," Gill almost sobbed, his thin frame trembling furiously, "Someone saw me run off and he beat me. I almost lost this job because of you. We had a deal. I bet you never even meant to keep it."

Eugene cringed in the fresh recollection of that day, that seemingly ordinary day. It had been anything but ordinary. In fact, it had been life altering. Flynn Rider had left behind a younger boy that day, not knowing the repercussions he would face, not caring. For the first time, he had manipulated someone else for his own gains, had left them to take the blame. That was the day it all changed; the day Flynn Rider repressed Eugene Fitzherbert, keeping him at bay. Well retribution day was finally here. Gill would and should be his first attempt to make amends.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Save it Rider." Gill's voice was growing in strength as anger raged through him. Even the glint in his eyes seemed more deadly as he too relived the memories of that day when the blows had fallen upon his head and his body, covering him in bruises and blood. That had been a day of transformation for him too, the day he'd gone from boy to man. "I don't want your shallow apologies. You've had three years to make it right. Now it's too late. All I want is revenge."

Eugene could not ignore the throbbing warning in his mind, forcing him to consider that the kid's wrath would lead him to do something stupid and rash. "Okay. Let's just calm down." But these words were not the ones Gill had wanted to hear and with a sudden roar, he reared back and launched the pitchfork in Eugene's direction.

Time seemed to slow as those three prongs glided towards Eugene. If he'd frozen for even a split second there was a chance that he would have become a human shish kabob. But, as it were, Flynn's super rapid instincts set in and Eugene managed to duck just in time to save himself from the weapon's vengeance. Passing over him, it grazed harmlessly against the tips of his hair before embedding itself in the spot where his neck had been only seconds before.

For a split second, he allowed himself to be impressed with Gill's accurate aim. And then he glanced upwards to face the now unarmed stable boy.

Needless to say, Gill was not nearly as confident as he had been when brandishing his weapon. He cowered slightly as Eugene stood up tall and unfazed. "Stay back, Rider. I mean it." But even his voice lacked the strength to make a fair threat. He was powerless.

"You could have killed me. Do you really want to be a killer?"

"I wanted revenge."

"Understandably," Eugene sighed as he sank onto a bale of hay, momentarily forgetting about the Thugs, "You're not alone." He cast his eyes downwards, hoping to play the victim card, hoping to ease Gill's mind. Flynn has been the master of deception, but Eugene was having a rather difficult time pulling this one off. It wasn't that he wasn't sorry for what he'd done, but he no longer felt comfortable with the idea of pretending to be the wounded party when it was all too obvious he wasn't.

But it was working. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gill's resolve breaking as he too sat down beside Max. the horse had been particularly unhelpful so far, remaining silent, though Eugene was almost certain he'd heard him neigh in despair when Gill had flung the pitchfork. Now, he was carefully watching the two, his eyes warily focused on Gill, just in case.

"I don't want to kill you," Gill final spoke, "I'm furious with you, I am. It's just…you almost cost me my job and my life." The soft tone in Gill's voice disappeared suddenly, "But look here, Rider. I can't let you get away with stealing from here. You're going in."

Eugene glanced up quickly. "I appreciate you wanting to serve justice, but the honest truth is, I've already been granted pardon for my crimes."

"And I suppose you also found the lost princess, "Gill taunted, the disbelief on his face evident, the irony of his wording so amusing.

"Actually, I did. Just ask Max, if you don't believe me?" he added upon gleaning the reproachful look in Gill's eyes.

He turned expectantly to the horse, but Maximus was shaking his head. "Oh come on!" Eugene groaned at Max's unwillingness to help. "This is hardly the time for you to be stubborn."

It took a few more minutes of begging Max and silently promising him a bag of apples before the horse finally conceded. Drawing an x across his heart, he nodded excitedly in concurrence with Eugene's insistence that he's saved the princess and by extension himself.

Gill just shook his head. "And you expect me to believe a horse?"

Max glared at the boy as if to say 'I'm not just any horse.'

"He's the horse of the guards, he's been chasing me for years. I don't think he'd lie about me being forgiven, do you?"

After a few seconds of pensively considering Eugene's words, Gill relented rather hesitantly. He allowed Eugene to clamber aboard the large horse, settling on his broad back with a distrusting scowl still splashed across his face.

"I really am sorry, Gill. I hope in time I can make it up to you." Eugene felt compelled to say something at the disheartened look on the boy's face.

But Flynn's words meant nothing to Gill. "Just tell me how much the necklace went for. What did you con me out of?"

Eugene paused. The truth was too difficult to face, and he knew that Gill would not readily believe in it. "I got nothing for it. I never sold it."

As he'd predicted, Gill's furrow deepened distressingly. "I deserve the truth, not your ill-composed lies." Without another word, he turned his back on Eugene, bringing a close to their conversation.

Galloping off, Eugene considered people and their undying ability to misjudge him. Rapunzel hadn't, but she'd been a novelty. Gill might not believe him, but what he said was true. He'd never received anything for the necklace. He hadn't even tried to sell it, had never intended to. That necklace had gone to her and she'd broken his heart.

* * *

The rest of his mission had been quite uneventful, ending with Eugene successfully finding and apologizing to the thugs. They teased him horribly as he tried to convince them to go see Rapunzel, making kissing sounds like the childish folk they were.

"She could use some familiar faces," he insisted excitedly and finally they agreed.

And so here they were, like a couple of lunatics, waving down the princess's attention. It really was only then that Eugene realized the downside of this distraction, only when a whisper echoed from the man beside him.

"Rider?"

The stout old man with greying hair and narrowed eyes did not seem remotely pleased to recognize the grinning face bouncing up and down. As Eugene heard his name, his heart dropped in fear. Tearing his gaze from Rapunzel's beaming face, he turned to face his accuser. There was a spark of familiarity there, though he could not quite name the man.

"It is him! It's Flynn Rider!" the man's voice raised loud above the crowd as he was filled with certainty.

At that moment, all focus on celebrating the princess's return was forsaken in favour of shouted cries of anger. As a mob, the crowd began to pick up the cry, echoing the name 'Flynn Rider' as if it they were cursed words, their voices echoing out in the courtyard.

From Eugene's perspective, he had to admit that he alone was the problem in this situation. But taking the blame would bot ease the predicament nor sombre the crowd of people who's been privy to his less than goodly mannerisms.

Through the cries of 'Rider' and 'thief', he was fairly certain he head the name 'Eugene' called out, but, if he did, it was only for a second. It was far too faint to survive among the jeering noises of the group and was quick to die on the gathering wind. But it was enough for him to return his attention to the balcony where Rapunzel stood, gripping tightly on the railing, her eyes wide in concern. The queen seemed an exact duplicate of her daughter, her face pulled back in motherly worry. Even the king seemed anxious, but his trepidation seemed far less salient than the disappointment glaring in his eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Eugene wanted to shout, "Just trying to calm down the princess." But he held his tongue as he was taken off Vlad's shoulders and place in a protective circle of Snuggly Duckling thugs.

"Can't seem to stay out of trouble, Rider," Hook Hand grumbled.

Eugene tried to laugh, but he failed miserably as the sound choked in his throat, stuck on the fact that he'd messed up…again. Poor Rapunzel. She was supposed to be celebrating this moment, not watching the crowd of people jump at him.

"Make room!"

The voice that suddenly blasted through the mumbled protests was unfortunately familiar. Peering through the human barricade separating him from his multiple victims, he could just make out the feathered helmets of the guard peeking over the heads of the populous, forming a line towards him.

"Come out Rider!" Vincent burst into view, shoving aside the people in the crowd. Reaching for his sword, he drew it, pointing it threateningly at the thugs. If he was the least bit troubled with the massive difference in size and structure, he did not show it. "You've nowhere to run."

What. The. Hell.

The rest of Corona's finest were doing their best to force the crowd back, while the thugs braced themselves against the captain. Was he serious? It took far too long for Eugene's mind to understand what exactly was happening. It was all supposed to be a show, an act to put people's minds at ease. They were going to arrest him again, hold him prisoner and drag him away while the crowd cheered on. Sure, it was a good plan, but it was nonetheless unsettling.

_How Vincent must love this_. As he forced his way through the thugs, he didn't even try to hide the grin on his face. "Come on, Rider." Grabbing a pair of handcuffs, he shut them tight around Eugene's wrists. "Let's make this look authentic," he lowered his voice, making sure no one else could hear, before shoving him forward. "Take him away!"

As Eugene was dragged away, the crowd released a loud roar of pleasure. They tried to barrel in on him, some even attempting to kick him as he passed. A loose wattle of spit splashed against his cheek. Was it really possible that this many people hated him, that so many were calling for his death? This whole demonstration of him being a thief would definitely not help the whole 'let's make amends plan'. But how was he to protest the point as he was forcefully led past the balcony.

Turning to face it, he caught a glimpse of Rapunzel's red face. She'd seen everything no doubt. Before she could have easily pretended that he was over exaggerating, but now, she couldn't deny the hatred people felt for him. God, he was an idiot.

A few more feet and then they reached a door. Pushed through it, he nearly fell over.

"Was that really necessary?" he growled as Vincent freed him from his bonds.

"What were you thinking? Was that your idea of keeping a low profile?"

Eugene rubbed his chaffed wrists, hating the ugly red welts forming on his hands. "She needed to smile."

"You made her cry," Vincent shot back angrily. He took it as a personal insult, a fact that seemed strange to Eugene. But he couldn't possibly understand the connection the captain felt for the young girl. He'd dedicated eighteen years of his life to protecting her. Now, he would dedicate as many more as he could to keeping her safe.

"I didn't mean to."

"Still," Vincent sighed, "The King wants to see you immediately."

"Perfect."

**A.N. So what did you think? I was looking a little more into Eugene's past. I promise you'll get even more after. Please leave a review to let me know what you think (comment, constructive criticism, suggestions, questions). Anything, everything.**

**Love you all so much,**

**Faith 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: YAY! Another chapter. And finally something has happened? What has happened? I don't know, you'll have to read to find out. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you so much for the overwhelming response to this story. You all make me so happy :D And you all inspire me. **

**I'm happy to see many new reviewers too :) Welcome and I hope you stick around. Big thanks to xbecbebex, Princess Shahrazad, crazy-casey-1167, NikkyPickles, the139Blossom, PampleMousse07, Luna Vampire Princess, Melora and Goem5313. Hope this lives up to expectations 3**

**So without further ado: here is Chapter five of Destinies Entwined.**

Chapter Five:

"Can't I talk to him, Daddy?" Rapunzel pleaded as they finally came in from the brisk air. With Eugene taken away, the king had called his subjects' attention back to his daughter. A few minutes they had remained, Rapunzel trying to act happy, while her heart ached something horrible.

She could not quite comprehend their reaction to seeing Eugene waving out at her. He hadn't done anything to hurt her, and yet everyone seemed so upset. She'd seen it in their eyes, the deep anger, the hatred. They'd wanted to hurt him.

"Let me talk to him first, sweetheart. The festivities are going to begin soon."

Rapunzel nodded, looking slightly disheartened by her father's order. Seeing the sudden downward shift in her demeanour, the king drew her into his arms, hugging her tight. "Everything will be fine, my dear. Don't you worry."

"Okay." Rapunzel stood up on her tiptoes, reassured by her father's gentle voice, and kissed him on the cheek. His beard scratched against her skin, but it left more of tickling sensation than one of pain. "I love you, Daddy."

The words flowed easily from her lips. Even Rapunzel was taken back as they jumped from her mouth. But it seemed so natural, to say these words. She'd said them all the time with Gothel.

_I love you._

_I love you more._

_I love you most._

But with Gothel, they'd become empty words without real meaning; just three phrases they shared upon parting. Saying them to her father though, she felt the words sink into the depths of her heart, echoing feelings similar to the one she felt only when embracing Eugene. Not even a day had passed, but time seemed so unimportant compared to the truth her heart was shouting to her mind.

"I love you too, sunshine." It was the not the first time he'd used the nickname. When she'd first been born with radiant gold hair, he'd affectionately given it to her. But Rapunzel did not know that, and she didn't need to; because she loved it and wanted him to call her it all the time. Beaming, her worries disappeared. With one final hug, she skipped over to her mother and whispered those three words again with an equal amount of honest affection.

Phillip watched with tender eyes as his wife and daughter walked away. From this angle, he could hardly tell them apart. Oh, how light his heart felt to know that she was safe once more. Eighteen years he'd held the pain of guilt in his heart, the ache of her loss tearing at his soul. He'd watched helplessly from his bed as that horrible creature wrangled his newborn daughter from his crib. Barely awake, the terror managed to sink in, his body frozen in a nature of disbelief and angst. Only when she'd gone from sight had he finally been able to dash about, his cries echoing out for help, Adelaide's own screams wrenching through the air like some wounded creature.

He'd blamed himself for everything, but Adelaide, darling Adelaide, had not allowed him to sink into depression. She's been the strongest of them, had kept him alive. She was his rock, his hope. He would be nothing without her.

"Rider's waiting for you."

Vincent had been wonderful for him too, a true ally in Corona's darkest days. From dawn to dusk, his team had spent the first three years searching endlessly for his daughter. The fourth year, he'd gone alone, traveling the various countries, hoping to bring the princess back. But he had failed. They all had failed. Except for him.

Striding into the throne room, Phillip stared hard into the back of Flynn/Eugene's head. This young lad, this renowned thief, had done so much to harm his subjects and himself, and yet he alone had found his daughter locked in a tower. He had returned her, had done what everyone else had failed to do. The amount of gratitude he felt towards Eugene far outweighed the animosity he'd garnered for Flynn. But he would never tell the boy that. Eugene needed to believe he was on the line, needed that push to do what was right and prove to Corona that he was a changed man. Today's skirmish was only proof of the wounds Flynn had inflicted. Eugene had a lot of work to do if he ever hoped to rid himself of Flynn's past crimes.

"Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene turned in attention, immediately bowing low. "Your majesty."

"Please," Phillip raised his hand to ease him, "There's no need for that. You may address me as Sir. Far less formal."

Eugene nodded, swallowing hard, "So, about how much trouble am I in?"

"Not enough to have you thrown in prison," the king's lips curved slightly into a small smile.

No laughter fled from Eugene at the king's playful teasing. He was far too worried that his actions had been graver than he'd like to believe. And he was equally worried for Rapunzel's sake, anxious to see her, to apologize. "How is she?"

"She's fine," the king answered him. Standing beside Eugene, he towered a good three inches above him, "She's worried about you."

"She shouldn't be."

He would not respond to that particular statement. Try as he could, Phillip was still unable to fathom the amount of love she for her rescuer. Then again, people had once questioned his own love for the local baker's daughter. He and Adelaide had proved them all wrong. "Now, to discuss your mishap."

"I didn't intend…"

"I know," he interjected before Eugene could properly launch himself into a rambling apology, "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but the villagers' response to your presence is not a very promising start to your redemption."

Eugene agreed wholeheartedly. "I still don't understand it, though. The day of the lanterns, Rapunzel and I were in and out of the square and no one said a thing."

"Perhaps you were not drawing attention to yourself as you were today."

Flashes of Rapunzel dancing through the people, pulling him into the motions, breaking his resolve. He'd fallen for her hard in that moment, as her hair twirled around in wild abandon, her bare feet hardly touching the ground as she spun with angelic grace, lost to the beat of the music. He'd bought a lot for her that day from people he'd once stolen from when he was younger, less handsome. But surely someone would have noticed. "We weren't as discreet as you might think."

"Then perhaps they simply did not recognize you from your wanted sign. The artist certainly did not do your nose justice."

It was this comment that finally led Eugene to relax his racing nerves. The king was not here to reprimand him. He was to be considered an ally in this pursuit for justice. "Most people probably could not recognize you from where they stood today, either. It's a commonality though, for mobs to pick up a rallying cry, especially when spurred on by someone as charismatic as Mr. Hendricks."

"Sir Hits-a-lot," Eugene muttered under his breath, finally able to recognize the man who'd called him out. No doubt he was still smarting from the loss of that necklace.

"A more affection name," the king mused kindly.

"A tell-tale name. He knows how to hold a grudge."

"He has every right to." The lighter part of their conversation was diminishing. "And he will not be the only to want to hold you accountable. Twice now they've seen you arrested. If they see you dancing through the streets with their princess, we'll have a riot on our hands."

The solution seemed extremely simple in Eugene's mind. "Just tell them I saved her. That'll explain almost everything, don't you think, Sir?" He added the title for good measure.

The king cocked on eyebrow, the attempt to honey up to him not missed. "Don't hold your breath. It'll explain why we're forgiving you, but it won't heal the injuries you've caused."

"I know."

"And they may attack you if they feel my decision unjustified."

This thought sounded an awful lot like treason in Eugene's mind, but voicing his concerns aloud, he found the king in sold disagreement. "They're my people, Mr. Fitzherbert. The world is changing. The rule of the monarchs is no longer enough. They are calling for assemblies of lords and commoners. It's more complicated, but it means more freedom for the people. That's something you should appreciate."

At another time, it would have been, but at the moment, it could just as easily spell his death. He'd heard rumours of a system called democracy, where the power was to be placed in the hands of the people, but they were just circulating whispers. Indeed, the notion had fascinated him, but as a wanted thief, he'd hardly be an acceptable candidate.

"In any case, I intend to formally announce your pardon tomorrow, late morning. Until then, I suggest you remain within the confines of the castle."

The king's words held little reassurance, and the mere thought of staying in the palace while celebrations raged on caused him severe indigestion. Even the image of Rapunzel dancing with young lords pushed him to grief. But trying to convince the king otherwise proved impossible.

"It's for your own safety and hers. They know you're back. They'll be looking to see if you've managed to escape again. If you will not do it for yourself, do it for her."

With those last words, he had Eugene stuck. Making another public appearance could very well lead to another angry outburst and if Rapunzel was to get caught in the fray, even by accident…He shuddered at the thought.

Sighing his acquiescence, he bowed once more and dismissed himself from the room.

* * *

In the end, he joined the festivities anyway. It wasn't his fault to be completely fair. For an hour he managed to keep down the urge to run out of his suffocating room and escape to a more upbeat atmosphere. But every time he felt that overpowering itch to abandon reason, he thought of Rapunzel and her distraught expression, her round green orbs, her quivering lips and the need subsided for a moment or so.

And then the knock came. Taken by surprise, he almost toppled off his bed. Quickly composing himself, he hurried to open the door, expecting Vincent or the queen or the king. He was not expecting her.

"Rapunzel?" he stammered, half surprised by her presence, have stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a long-sleeved garnet dress that held tightly to her torso, fitting ever curve down to her hips where it billowed out like a bell, swinging back and forth as she swayed with excitement. Perched atop her frayed chestnut hair was the crown that had essentially led him to her. She was more gorgeous than anything else in the world. All dolled up for the night's events, she looked regal and only made her seem that further from his grasp. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside, dancing?"

Rapunzel nodded as she bounced past him. She gazed at his room in wonder. "It's blue," she commented, touching the walls gingerly, "Mine's violet."

"Fantastic," Eugene mumbled as she glided over to his bed and brushed the imprint his body had left in the plus covers. It made him dizzy to see her fingering the outline, caressing it as if it were him. "They're going to come looking for you. They're going to wonder why you're here."

Rapunzel looked up, smiling weakly. "I want to go. But I want you there with me."

"I don't have anything to wear." Eugene pointed out the stain of blood on his shirt.

Bad move. Rapunzel took one look at the horrible reminder of Gothel's cruelty and stumbled backwards, her eyes fluttering close.

Fearful that she'd fainted, Eugene hurried forward to steady her, helping her to sit on the bed. "Sorry," he said as her eyes opened and slowly descended his torso.

Not wanting to disturb her any further, he wrenched the shirt off and tossed it into the corner, leaving him bare-chested. Not his best idea either.

Rapunzel's mouth fell open in astonishment as she revelled in his nakedness. She'd never seen his skin like this before. She was fascinated by the curves of muscles in his arms, the chiselled form of his chest, the line of hair trickling down his middle. But there were things on his skin that disturbed her, too. Red lines ran across his shoulder. Scars. And there were more across his side, below his ribs. And then there were spots of purple and blue scattered across his skin, marking places where he'd been beaten…recently. She reached forward, as if to touch them, but Eugene jumped out of her reach.

Racing around his bed, he yanked the covers, wrapping them around his torso. The door was wide open. Any could pass by at any moment. Peeping in, they would jump to the wrong conclusions and he'd ben in even worse condition.

"You have to go now," he hissed urgently.

Rapunzel frowned, confused. _God, why does she have to be so innocent? _"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he reassured her, hating himself for putting her in this situation, "You never do. But you should go have fun, dance a dance for me."

"But it won't be any fun without you," she pouted.

"I can't go. I want to, but it's better if I don't." Eugene hoped this was enough to send Rapunzel on her way, but everything he said only seemed to strengthen her resolve.

Her face scrunched up ever so slightly, as her mind began to whirl frantically. He loved how cute her tiny nose was as it stood up in attention, pushed by her clenched lips. Finally, she jumped up. "I'll be right back." She promised and then quickly hurried out of the room.

Too late, Eugene tried to stop her. If anyone was there, if anyone saw her dashing out of his room…He inched carefully to his door, too afraid to see what could be there. But peeking out behind his doorframe, he saw only an empty corridor. Sighing in relief, he closed the door and flopped down on his bed, too exhausted to chase after, half-naked.

Ten minutes later, Rapunzel reappeared. Not bothering to knock this time, she barrelled into his room, clutching what looked like a black sack in her hand. He stared at it curiously as she hurried to the bed and dumped its contents out for him to see.

Clothes. That was what she had brought with her? He looked at the assortment. There were three pairs of pants (grey, black, brown), four shirts (white, blue, black, brown) and four vests (black, blue, green, brown). There was also a long back cape, a feather hat and a mask.

"Rapunzel…"

But she would not let him change her mind. She wanted him there, needed him there, even if she was being greedy. Without Eugene, it all seemed to be a grand waste of time. "No one will recognize you."

He picked up the black face, examining the holes for his pupils and the elongated part for his nose. "And you don't think this will freak them out?"

"They won't care if you're in disguise, and they'll hardly be able to tell in the darkness," Rapunzel insisted.

"Except when they see me dancing with the princess."

"Eugene…"

"Your father told me not to."

"But I need you." And when she said it, she spoke with intense honestly, appealing to him through her love.

Blast the moral dilemma she was putting him in. On one hand he had the king, swearing him to stay away for her sake and now here she was insisting that she would not go if he did not accompany her. She was stubborn and as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, thrusting them out ever so slightly – an unconscious manoeuvre on her part – he knew that she had won out again.

"Fine. But I'm not taking the blame for this, and I'm definitely not wearing this silly mask."

* * *

They decided to walk out separately. Rapunzel went first, accompanied by her parents while he waited in the shadows dressed in black pants, his new white shirt and a new black vest. The cape was draped over his shoulders and the hat was perched on his head, casting his face in obscurity. No one would be able to recognize him unless they were inches from him, and he wouldn't let anyone get that close. Except her.

Focusing in on her, his heart skipped a beat. Descending in the moonlight, the silver light seemed to shine off her skin, showing her beautiful perfection. She was radiant, his very own star, shining through the darkness. _Yeah, and that's not cheesy at all._

Men were tripping over themselves as they saw her glide into the square. Her head held high, her emerald eyes open wide to the world, full of wonder and joy, a golden smile spread across her lips, she looked every part the princess she was.

Eugene felt a ripple of what he could only describe as jealousy erupt in his stomach, but he easily pushed it aside. _Dream away fools. I'm the one she wants._

Rapunzel paused in the middle of the floor, following her parents lead. They hugged her close while the crowd ahhed in well-timed harmony and then the music began to swell once more. As couples collided in the center, Eugene lost sight of Rapunzel. Drawing his hat further over his eyes, he plunged into the crowd to find her.

She was easy enough to spot, dancing with her father to a lively jig. Peopled brushed past him as they danced in circles around. Content that she was fine for the moment, he escaped the crowded floor to find reprieve, always careful to keep away from wondering eyes.

Pulling back from the lights, he suddenly caught sight of the Snuggly Duckling thugs standing together at a distance from the group. Drinking from large tankards, they seemed extremely at ease as they swayed to the beat.

"Fancy seeing you here." Eugene shimmered over to where they stood, fairly certain that he could some find some safety here.

"Rider!" Big Nose exclaimed, enveloping him in his arms and squeezing the life out of him. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, you nearly got us in trouble again," Hook Hand piped up, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Have a sip."

Before Eugene could protest, a mug was forced to his lips. With his mouth already partially open, the liquid poured easily through. He swallowed and sighed inwardly as it left him feeling warm and tingly. It had been a while since he savoured anything this good. He relished in the taste, licking the remaining drops off his lips and letting them melt off his tongue. "Delicious!"

The thugs applauded vigorously as he took another swig. Flynn Rider would have succumbed to a full mug of this and many, many more, but as amazingly savoury as it was, Eugene Fitzherbert had to keep his wits sharp. It was bad enough that he was here; it would be a disaster if he drank himself senseless.

"So, where's Blondie? Or should we call her Brownie now?"

Eugene laughed. "Call her Rapunzel," he suggested, tempted to take another swallow, "She'll like that better. And she should be out there dancing." He hadn't yet realized that the upbeat music had stopped, or that the girl in question was weaving through the crowd, excited to have seen Vlad's towering form, knowing that meant the thugs were in the vicinity.

"There she is!" Attila exclaimed, the first to see the princess wandering through the crowd. Reaching forward, he took her by the hand and spun her around, before pulling her into a giant bear hug.

"Don't hog her," Hook Hand reached for her next and tugged her away before wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me have a turn!"

One by one the thugs took their turns to squeeze the life out of her, passing her like a doll. Vlad was the last to hold her. He was so big she almost disappeared under his hefty arms. And then he released her and she fell, slightly dizzy into Eugene's hands.

"Hi," he whispered. Holding her close, he could smell vanilla on her. The scent clogged his nose, clouding his mind. His entire body was tingling now as he longed to claim her lips.

"Hi," And suddenly he didn't have to long anymore. Reaching up, she gave him a quick peck. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was something to ease his racing heart.

The thugs booed. "Come one! You can do better than that!"

People were turning their heads to see the commotion now. So much for keeping a low profile. Eugene needed to hide and fast.

Releasing Rapunzel, he ducked behind Vlad as a man stepped forward from the crowd, a lord. It was easy enough to tell that he was of noble birth, if only by the questioning eyebrow that rose as he took in the company she kept.

"Your highness," he bowed low, his blond hair almost sweeping the ground. His misty blue eyes shone as his head lifted once more, and he reached for her hand, taking it in his, pressing his lips to it ever so gently.

_Leave her alone_. Eugene grumbled inwardly as his jealous feeling return, gnawing at him with more intensity than before. _Get away._

"I was wondering if I could ask for a dance?"

_Say no. Say no._

But Rapunzel was far too kind to say no. Nodding, she allowed the man to lead her back to the dancing couples as a slightly slower tune began to play. Before disappearing in the throng, she threw a quick apologetic glance back at Eugene, only to see him watching her with sad eyes.

"You've got competition," Big Nose whispered teasingly, "He's handsome."

"You want him? By all means, go get him," Eugene shot back angrily before storming away, hating himself for being cranky, hating Rapunzel for being so beautiful, and hating that someone else had noticed.

The night was growing dark, and Eugene was wishing he could disappear. Rapunzel had come looking for him, but he was upset with her – for no good reason. He knew she'd done nothing wrong, and he was more upset with himself for being so easily disturbed. But it was easier to blame her with the spirits still coursing through his veins.

"You've been avoiding me."

So she'd finally found him. Good for her. Glancing at her, he was prepared to say something to upset her. But one look at her face and his heart melted. He was stupid for being angry. He was lucky he had paused before speaking. If he had hurt her again. _God, I'm no good for her. _"Sorry."

"I did something wrong." It wasn't a question on her part. Her voice was steady, as if it was a question she'd been pondering and finally come up with the correct answer.

"No," Eugene insisted fiercely.

Rapunzel hesitated, as if not perfectly satisfied with his response, "Do you want to dance?"

"No." This time the answer was perfectly honest. He'd seen her dance with ten men at least, and while jealously had emerged every time, he was not one for dancing. Not now. Not here. Not again.

"Oh." Her face crumbled as she fell into disappointed silence.

_Damnit._ "Okay."

"We don't have to…"

"No, let's," he asserted firmly, reaching for her hand. "I want to." He didn't really, but if it meant making her happy.

And indeed, her face lit up excitedly. "Give me one second."

He waited patiently as she ran off, wondering what she was chasing after this time, dreading the moment when she would return. When she finally did, she looked perfectly pleased with herself. Two seconds later, he understood why.

Piano music began to fill the open air, soft and slow, like raindrops falling against the water's surface, leaving ripples to echo each note. Hook Hand sat at the bench, his eyes closed in peaceful concentration, his body moving in time with the music.

Rapunzel was already swaying to the melancholy tune, her eyes closed too as she lost herself to her imagination. For a few seconds, he just watched her, knowing that she was somewhere far away in the past. The melody was threatening to pull him under too. And then, he reached for her and pulled her in.

He'd never really danced before, not like this, not in a very, very long time. Sure he'd done the jig thing with her, but to dance properly; with feeling and emotion…he was prepared to fail horribly as he held her in his arms. After ten dances, she was a pro. Placing her hands on his shoulder and back, she looked completely at ease. She was anxious to lead him and he was anxious to follow.

It took them a while to find some rhythm as the music continued to come, full of passion. It was gorgeous, really, something even Eugene could appreciate. His feet stumbled slightly, but Rapunzel was patient, guiding him into the flow.

And so they swayed like reeds in the wind, letting the morose sound tear at their hearts as it threw them into sorrows. They said nothing, but both were lost in the same moment: when he lay dying. The music carried them into the memory, evoking images of blood and helplessness as the wall of death came up between them. But infused in Hook Hand's song was hope and as that slowly permeated the surface of notes, their memories changed. Images of the fallen tear, the bring light, and his reawakening filled their minds as the music guided them on.

Their eyes flew open simultaneously as the music swelled and hope overcame the tragic. Spurred on by the magic of the music, Eugene spun her round and round, moving with sudden grace, taking her by surprise – taking him by surprise.

"Eugene," she whispered breathlessly, "Stop."

He paused, feeling dizzy himself as the song slowed to a close they stood perfect still, clinging to each other. And then they were embracing, their lips working with passion and tenderness as the notes died away and the world around them disappeared.

He held her close, pushing her in, wanting all of her. Clutching at her clothes, her air, her skin, he lifted her up, her feet dancing inches above the ground. She giggled faintly into his lips as her legs wrapped instinctually around him. And then suddenly she was pulling away, her eyes gazing into his, wide and fearful.

"Oh," she gasped and before Eugene could grasp the situation, her eyes rolled to revealed white before her lids fluttered closed and her head fell back and she fainted into darkness.

* * *

AN: So

We're finally diving into the thick of things. The main plot is about to take fold. And from here on out, anything goes. Expect the unexpected ;)

Love to you all,

** Faith Rivens 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I was terribly busy for the longest time and only now managed to write this particular chapter. Unfortunately, I don't think many of you will enjoy it. It's crucial to the plot but doesn't feature a lot of Eugene/Rapunzel moments. It's also horribly short. It was longer at first, but I chose to cut it off at the point that I did because it felt right that way. At least it means that the next chapter will be up shortly, hopefully within the week. **

**Again, a large thank you to everyone who continually reviews my story. Your praise is uplifting, especially since I'm working on my own novel at the moment. So thank you. A huge thanks to PampleMousse07, MMShadowWolf, RadosianStar, defunkatated, Leon, xbecbebex, PenAndInkPrincess, HeIsAllINeed, artychick7, jayni1000, PrimaBallerina13, Twisp, PrincessSharazad, and C.A. Penny. Your words of encouragement are always appreciate *Big hug* **

**And now to our story:**

Chapter Six:

For a few seconds, Eugene froze, paralyzed in fear. He could not grasp what had happened. Still holding onto Rapunzel, he expected her to open her eyes again, to laugh once more and twirl around without a care in the world. But her body remained limp in his hands, her eyes closed to him.

"Rapunzel," he whispered desperately, shaking her anxiously. Cradling her head, he brushed a hand across her cheek. She was burning up. "No. Rapunzel? Rapunzel!" His voice rose over the relatively silent crowd as he held her close to his body, his mind stuck in a place of uncertainty. He was still hoping for her to sit awake and kiss him reassuringly. But her lips were unmoving, her rising and falling chest the only true sign of life.

The world around him seemed to blur to nothingness as he held her, some of his panic draining away as he clung to the realization that she was still alive. And finally, his feet could walk again.

Gathering his wits, he lifted her up, so that her tiny feet dangled over the side of his arm and her head rested in the crook between his shoulders and neck. People were already beginning to stare and it was only a matter of time before someone recognized him. The king and queen were somewhere in that crowd, probably already beginning to hear whispers about their daughter. To try to get through the dancing pairs would be suicide no doubt. The thugs too remained on the other side of the square, too drunk to be of any help. Glancing up towards the palace, he saw Vincent and knew his only hope lay with him.

He started at a walk, afraid that going any faster would lead to him tripping and tumbling and Rapunzel falling…He cut the image off before her head could hit the floor, forcing all his energy on alerting Vincent to the situation. And then a call rose up from the crowd.

"He's taking the princess!"

Eugene could hardly take a chance to see who had called out or how the crowd was reacting. In his hands, he held the most precious gift of all and the clarity of the king's words were falling down on him. He should not have come; if they attacked him now, she would suffer too. The only blessing was that they could not possibly know it was him yet; the other blessing: that they had alerted Vincent to his predicament.

Racing down the steps, he reached just as the king and queen burst through the stationary crowd. It was only then that he realized how still the square had become. Handing Rapunzel delicately over to Vincent, he turned to face the villagers, aware that no one would protect him now.

As he removed the hat from atop his head, a cry of outrage rose from the crowd. The king and queen jumped in fear as the people forgot they stood amongst them. Guards were running down from the palace, gathering the royals and escorting them from the square. The group of celebrants hardly seemed to take notice as the injustice of Flynn Rider's escapes sunk in. Even if the guards were to try to calm them down, it would do no good. He could see the look in their eyes as they stood together. They wanted revenge and they wanted it now.

"He should be hanged!" one voice cried out, inciting multiple more into occurrence.

"Hanging is far too kind," another protested, "We should tie him up and leave him in the forest for some starving beast."

Eugene cringed as an image of razor sharp teeth and talons pervaded his mind. He'd been warned, but he had thrown caution to the wind. No one would come to his aid now. Any second now, the crowd would converge on him. _This is it Eugene Fitzherbert. Prepare to meet your maker, Flynn Rider. _There was nothing to regret at this point, except a lifetime of crime. But even that did not fill him with much guilt. He would not go back and change that, not when it had led him to her.

And perhaps he did hold one regret: that Rapunzel would always be nothing more than a dream. And with that there was also a blessing: that she would not have to see this, to see his final downfall. He could only hope that she was well. And in this moment when he should be concerned with his own misfortune, he could only think of her lying still and death-like.

It made him sick to know that something was wrong and that he could do absolutely nothing about it. And as helplessness rained over him, his emotions quickly transformed into uncontrollable ire.

"Come and get me then!" he shouted angrily, spreading his arms wide, inviting them to do their worse. "Come on!"

A hush descended on the crown and then, in eerie synchronicity, they began to move forward. He braced himself for impact, refusing to close his eyes, even if his heart was pounding with fear. Some of the men drew away from the group, faster than the others. They would show him no mercy, he could tell by the glinting maliciousness in their eyes.

Only a few feet away, Eugene placed a last thought towards Rapunzel and waited for the inevitable. And then they were on him.

The first man to reach him, landed a well-aimed punch on his cheek. Filled with great force, it sent him sprawling to the ground. Pain radiated in the spot, but it was about to become much worse.

"Stop!" A single voice rose above the jeering crowd. It sounded familiar to his ear, but he could not quite place it. His mind was buzzing angrily as a foot connected with his stomach, and another with his back.

"I said STOP!" The voice was closer this time, but the face to go with it remained blurry in his mind as the pain raced through him.

The voices of the angry crowd were dying down, listening to the single person. He opened his eyes; his vision was slightly hazy, but through the blur of colours, he could see his attackers being drawn away as someone bent down beside him.

It was Vincent.

"You okay, Rider?" He placed a hand on his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" This was the voice that had called off the wild dogs, the voice that had saved him. Glancing up, he could clearly see the king standing between him and the crowd, flanked by the guards and some of the Snuggly Duckling thugs.

With Vincent's help, Eugene managed to stand, ignoring the throbbing ache in his head. He was aware that people were glancing at him, wondering what had brought the king to his rescue. It was something Eugene wondered about too.

"Claiming justice for ourselves!" a voice called out from the very back of the group.

"Is that what you call beating a man senseless?" the king countered, his voice tinged with ire, "Is that justice?"

The crowd began to mumble amongst themselves, unhappy with their monarch's apparent ignorance. "He's done us a great more injury," a man at the front of the group commented unwaveringly, "And it would seem as if your guards are incapable of keeping him under lock and key. Forgive us if we felt it necessary to take control of the situation."

Silence fell as an atmosphere of discomfort took over. Even Vincent cringed noticeably enough for Eugene to realize as he continued to lean on the man for support.

"Cal," Vincent hissed in the silence, calling over a nearby soldier to take his place as Eugene's support stand. Passing over his burden, he crossed over to the king. "Sir, you don't have to take this," he whispered low in his ear.

Phillip smiled gently in Vincent's direction, touched by the captain's undying loyalty. Rushing after his daughter in fear, he had hardly noticed Eugene's plight until the loud cries reached his ears. Desperately wanting to ensure Rapunzel's safety, it had taken much of his self-control to turn the other way. Looking into the square though and witnessing the brutality being shown, he could have hardly considered apathy. Even Vincent had been riled with anger to see the way the boy was being treated.

_Uncivilized _was the word he had used; it seemed too kind. _Savage_ was far more apropos.

"If I do not tell them now, we will have an uproar on our hands, one you will have to quell as peacefully as possible. Better to avoid that particular mess tonight."

"Telling them won't change that," Vincent insisted. But Phillip would not hear it.

Turning his attention back to his people, he assumed the role of superiority, hoping to appeal to them through his strength. "You think I am being unjust only because you do not know the truth," he spoke, "The man you know as Flynn Rider…" A chorus of angered whispers rolled in again. Phillip ignored them, continuing unabashed, "…has not been punished and will not be punished."

The whispers of the dissent escalated to loud cries of contempt. "Because," he continued loudly, over the vocally upset people, "He saved my daughter. He is the one who found Rapunzel and returned her to me. He has my gratitude and I wish he had yours too."

This had the crowd's attention as they dropped into silence. The hush that fell over the group was so abrupt, like water dashed upon the flames to douse a fire, leaving only a slight hissing sound to dissipate in the air. All eyes were on him.

Unable to meet their gazes, Eugene cast his head downwards, their stares like knives piercing his skin, leaving him feeling more broken and bruised than he already was. His thoughts turned to Rapunzel again. He wanted to be by her side, to hold her hand, to make sure she was well. But as long as the crowd lingered with vengeance imprinted on their hearts, he remained a captive of their inability to forgive.

"But your majesty…" a voice began to call out before being quickly cut off by the king.

"Now is not the time for you to fall into debate," he said with firm finality on the matter, "My daughter has taken ill and I will not be away from her side for much longer. This man is not your enemy. Respect my decision and return to your homes."

Eugene felt a rush of gratitude as the king turned to face him. He was extremely humbled by the king's support. He stood up a little taller as the man approached h, firmly believing that the crowd would disappear and he would be able to see Rapunzel, to be there for her when she awoke.

And then a sharp pain erupted on the side of his head and he collapsed to the floor, swallowed up by the darkness of his unconscious.

* * *

He was falling through an impenetrable blackness that slowly faded into blinding white light as he continued to progress in his downwards manner. There was no sign of a bottom to this descent, no end in sight. Somewhere in the distance, someone was singing a hauntingly familiar melody. It raced through him, coursing through his veins, filling him with dizzying warmth. She was singing to him, calling out to him, trying to heal him.

_Flower gleam and glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost._

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._

"Rapunzel!" He shouted her name as the last few notes died away, the warmth they had brought him fading too. A cold chill swept in again as he continued his plunge into nothingness. Where was she? Could she be here with him, lost somewhere in the whiteness? Where was here?

_My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert._

_I have magic hair that glows when I sing._

There was his voice, floating out, words he had not spoken. They came through the air, disembodied, followed by her voice again. They swirled in his mind, fragments of a memory: of a cave and water rushing in to drown them.

The light was slowly fading now into shades of grey. There were figures, shadowy images, behind the foggy bleakness; pieces of his memory, no doubt.

_I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?_

_It will be._

_And what if it is? What do I do then?_

_Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream._

The grey curtains lifted as the word _dream_ continued to reverberate in the silence. Behind it, he saw himself sitting in a boat while lanterns danced around. He held Rapunzel's hand in hers; her eyes were shining as they serenaded one another.

_And at last I see the light._

_And it's like the fog has lifted._

_And at last I see the light._

_And it's like the sky is new._

_And it's warm and real and bright, and it's like the world has shifted._

_All at once everything is different, now that I see you._

"Now that I see you," he whispered as the shadow of himself leaned forward, brushing a hand across her face. In that moment, he had been prepared to kiss her, to pronounce his love and then that moment had ended. He had been foolish seek out the Stabbington Brothers, but he had no time to regret his decisions as another scene began to play out to his right.

He could almost feel the pain of the dagger slipping through his flesh as the devil-woman stabbed through his projection. To detach himself from that moment seemed impossible as he watched his shadowy image collapse, Rapunzel clawing to get at him. Watching the series of events, reliving each second of it, was painful, but he could not drag his eyes away from it.

_You were my new dream._

_And you were mine._

Eugene felt a weird tugging in his stomach as he watched himself die, as he watched Rapunzel sing over him, her tear falling onto his cheek. The clarity of it all was stifling.

_Are you watching carefully?_

The voice that rang out held no familiarity in his mind. Rough and female, it forced him to close in on the scene, watching as the lights erupted from his prone body, spiralling in the air. He watched as Rapunzel looked on in awed bewilderment, and then he saw something. He could not be sure of what he had just witnessed, but whatever it had been, it was important. His mind had leapt, had pulled in the fleeting spectre that had passed in a quick second through the golden beams.

_Do you understand?_

The voice was back, wrapping his brain up in a tangle of confusion. No. He didn't understand. What was he supposed to understand? What had he just seen?

But before he could bring himself to contemplate the scene, his feet finally touched ground. Stuck in a land of grey, he did a full 360 before realizing that fog surrounded him on all sides. He stumbled forward, trying to break through the dense clouds, but the further he ventured forward, the deeper he immersed himself in the smoke, the denser the fog became until it enveloped his entire body, stifling him as it clogged his nose.

Falling to his knees, Eugene struggled to take a breath. He was being suffocated by this sea of grey. All attempts to escape it proved futile as his mind began to lose control and his vision blurred. This haze would be the death of him.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

There was that song again, and her beautifully melodic voice now coming to dispel the fog. Gratefully, he took a deep breath as air once more entered his system, the oxygen feeding him life. As the grey smoke faded away, he could make out her figure standing in the distance. No, not standing: dancing. Twisting and twirling to some silent beat, her long golden hair seemed to envelop her entire being in a cocoon as she spun and spun. Seeing him in the distance, she excitedly waved him over. He hurried to her instantly, ignoring the uneasy qualm in his head as he reached for her outstretched hand.

As their skin came into contact, Rapunzel came to a jarring halt. Her eyes bulged as her faced turned blue. In horror, Eugene watched as her hair turned brown and her skin paled to ashen grey. "Eugene," she choked before collapsing to the floor.

He grabbed for her, trying to stop her fall, but he could not reach her. She was inches from his grasp, but it was as though an invisible barrier had come up between them, hindering him from preventing her descent. Rendered useless, he could only watch as she crashed against the ground, her eyes opened unseeing to the world. Dead.

The barrier between them was gone now. Throwing himself on the ground, he clung to her body, his tears falling on her face, unable to do anything but stain her cheek in salty liquid.

"Eugene."

Her soft voice resounded welcomingly in his ears as he raised his eyes to stare at her.

"Rapunzel?"

Had his tears worked? Was it possible? Those green eyes, so wide, so frightened scratched at his heart. He held her tighter, wanting to make her realize she was safe when something sharp plunged into his abdomen.

A sharp pain shot through his body as he drew away from Rapunzel, hardly able to believe. But there she sat, a long dagger stained with blood gripped tightly in her hand. She looked surprised, as if she too could not understand what she had just done. But then, ever so slightly, tiny smile crept across her face as her hair began to return to its golden state once more, shimmering brilliantly.

He collapsed to the floor as his blood pooled out around him at an alarming rate. He applied pressure, trying to staunch the flow, but it was for nought. Death was coming.

Looking back at Rapunzel, mortification registered as he saw her delicately licking the blood, his blood, off the blade. "Thank you," she whispered as she crawled over to him. Dipping her finger in the crimson liquid, she drew a cross on his brow.

"Why?" he gasped as the pain grew too strong for him to control. His body was shutting down, but he had to know, had to comprehend her reason for killing him.

She leaned in, cradling his head in her hands. He was trembling uncontrollably now and she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's the only way," she replied gently.

Her response echoed in his head as darkness overcame him. And as he slipped away, it was her name that resounded in his head.

* * *

Waking up, Eugene felt strangely at peace. The remnants of his dream were still clear in his mind, but the pain had not followed him back into reality. He could still see her face, surrounded by her long golden locks, a trickle of blood spilling from her pink lips, trailing down her chin. The image was ingrained in his mind, but it did not disturb him as it should. There was a reason for it, there was something he understood now, something important…but what? He could sense the realization in the back of his mind, but he could not quite grasp it here in reality. In his dream, it had seemed so clear, but now it was a muddled knowing.

"Welcome back, Mr. Fitzherbert."

That voice.

Eugene sat up abruptly, only now noticing that he did not know where he was. This place was unfamiliar in every detail. From the drab curtains drawn over the windows, holding back the sun, to the burgundy cupboards lining the walls of the room, he could not place himself. Even the smell, alluring and exotic as it was, gave him no sense of his location. The only thing of familiarity was the voice, the harsh female voice from his dream.

Now, in reality, he finally faced its owner. Standing in the doorframe was an olive-skinned woman with the sharpest blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were captivatingly electrifying; haunting. She was unlike anyone he'd ever seen; tall and slim with a small mouth and an even smaller nose. Her hair was long and ebony, but streaked with solid lines of white. Her clothes too were out of the ordinary. Dressed all in scarlet, she seemed to be tangled in a single shroud that wound around her body, hugging her figure. An ethereal beauty.

"Where…"

"A better question would be who," the woman suggested in her deep, resonating voice. He could detect an accent too now.

"Fine. Who are you?"

The woman smiled slightly as she manoeuvred herself into the cramped room and began to rummage through some drawers. "That is not important. Your dream, however…"

"My dream?" Eugene snapped abruptly, beginning to feel agitated, "What…"

"Please," she interrupted him with a certain sharpness, "Let me speak. And when I am done, you may ask questions." Not giving Eugene a chance to respond, she shoved a bowl into his hands. "Hold."

Too stunned to speak, he held it obligingly while she began to pour contents in. "You are Eugene Fitzherbert: rescuer, lover, friend. You are Flynn Rider: thief, brigand, murderer. But who are you really?"

"I..."

"Hush," the mysterious woman chided, "The dream you had was not normal, because I made you dream it. Now tell me what you saw."

"You made me dream it?"

She nodded impatiently, grabbing the bowl from him and beginning to churn the ingredients together. "Now tell me, what did you see?"

"Memories," Eugene began to tell her, not really wanting to, uncertain if he could trust her. But if telling her was what it took to get him out of this place, he would do it. "I was falling and I saw flashes of moments from my past…"

"Like what? About who?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What does it matter?"

"Was it Rapunzel?"

Eugene froze as the woman spoke her name, letting it slip casually, knowingly. "How do you…"

"Mr. Fitzherbert, I know you have questions for me, but before I can start answering them, I need to know what your dream was. If you insist on leaving things out, it will only make things worse." She paused, but as Eugene failed to respond, pressed on. "So you relived moments with Rapunzel?"

He nodded. "Yes. And then I was on the ground, surrounded by fog, unable to breathe. And she sang to me and the smoke lifted and I could see her, dancing and I went to her and touched her and…"

"She died," the woman concluded for him, a spark of excitement glinting in her eyes, "Of course. And then what?"

"Umm, I don't remember," Eugene lied, unable to bring himself to reveal the rest.

Frowning, she put the bowl aside. "No matter how bad it might be, you have to tell me what you saw. It is vital that I know. You must trust me now."

Her voice was soothe and as her hands grabbed his, his heart began to accelerate. Could he really trust this stranger who knew too much? "I was crying and she woke up. But then she stabbed me and drank my blood."

"Did she say why?"

"It's the only way," Eugene relented, glad to be done.

The woman's face remained impassive as he did. Remaining silent, she poured the mixture into a glass. A greyish colour, Eugene cringed at its revolting appearance. It did not disturb her thought as she lifted it to her red lips and swallowed a good dose of it.

Placing the glass back on the wooden table, she reached for something else, her back facing Eugene. Questions raced through his mind and frustration took over as he waited for her to explain. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" he finally demanded when she continued to ignore him.

Her eyes were hard when she turned to face him. "It is as I feared," she replied solemnly, "The princess, Rapunzel, is doomed to die."

* * *

**A.N. *Hides away in fear* So…what did you all think? Good, bad, wonderful, horrible? Please let me know in a comment, constructive critique, or general encouragement. You might be ****completely confused at this point but confused is good. Answers are coming in the next chapter promise. And Rapunzel will be in the next one. The story is just beginning. Stick around 3**

**Faith **


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hi everyone. I am extremely sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hit a rough patch recently, and put a few things on hold. But I'm out of the deep and slowly resurfacing, and here's the proof. I'm nearly done editing my own novel, so I am glad to say that I'm ready to put more focus on this fanfiction and some of my others. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert. I really appreciate it and I hope this is up to standards.**

**And without further ado…**

Chapter Seven:

"Die?" Eugene repeated, disbelief radiating through his entire body. "No." He could not look the woman in the eye as he continued to sit dumbfounded on the mattress, "I don't believe you. I don't even know you." Frustration was guiding his words. "I demand that you release me immediately."

The woman remained calm under his sudden outburst. Setting aside the half-empty glass, she reached for something in her robe. Pulling it out, revealed a gold chain with a star dangling from it. "Do you know what this is?"

He shook his head, scowling.

"It's a talisman. A pentagram."

The last word rang a note of recognition in Eugene's mind. "You're a witch," he breathed.

"No; I'm a seer."

"A seer?"

She nodded. "My name is Kaylee. I have been watching you carefully for some time now."

"Okay; creepy." Eugene regarded the woman, Kaylee, with discomfort settling ever deeper in his body. "I have a lot of questions; I don't even know where to start."

"What is it that you want to know most?"

Eugene did not need to take a pause to figure this one out. "I need to know if I can trust you enough to believe you, to believe that…I don't want to believe you." The image of Rapunzel dangling in his arms, so dead-like in appearance resurfaced. Bitterly unfriendly, he wiped it away. If this woman was indeed telling the truth…but he still couldn't accept it.

"In a week's time you will know that what I spoke today was truth. And in a week's time it will be too late. If you do love her, you must trust me now." Kaylee's voice fell to a low decibel level, layered with a piercing sincerity he'd only ever heard before in Rapunzel's.

Wringing his hands together, he released a heavy sigh. _Okay Eugene. Think. What do you do? Look at her. You read people well enough, right?_ He found her electric blue eyes. They were steady, willing to undergo his extensive observation. His heart fell. He needed to get out of there. Now. "How did you make me dream?"

"The scent induces the mind, helps to clear your thoughts and focuses your energy. But I did not make you dream. I only led you to it. You did the rest."

"And how did I get here?"

Kaylee hesitated slightly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He pulled through his memories: Rapunzel fainting, the crowd turning on him, the king coming to his rescue, the sharp pain in his head… "I passed out. Something hit me. But I don't know what happened after that. What did you do?" His anger was returning in full force. He stood up, his fists clenched. "What have you done?"

She did not seem at all perturbed by his pulsing ire. "I did nothing to you, Eugene. You were attacked and I saved you, brought you here and led you to the truth." She paused, her own emotions starting to take hold.

"And I'm supposed to believe all that. I'm supposed to believe that you care, that Rapunzel is going to die. Well, guess what: I don't." He shoved past her, half expecting resistance. But none came.

"Leave if you want, Eugene. But you will be back. I promise that."

Rapunzel's head was spinning, a constant pounding echoing achingly without reprieve. There was a ringing in her ears too, faint but persistent. Her mind was a muddle of indistinguishable thoughts. Confused, she could not quite remember where she was or even who she was as her brain continued to struggled against the hazy fog. And then, through the grey cloud, a face appeared. It was a man with thick brown hair that fell in his deep, hazel eyes. A tiny tuff of hair covered the edge of his chiselled chin. _Eugene._ The name pounded in her head and the dense haze lifted.

Her eyes flew open as her breaths came in ragged gasps. "Eugene." She shouted his name as she recognized her room in the palace. Strong hands gripped her arms, hands that were not Eugene's. She whipped her head to the side to see her father sitting by her side.

"Rapunzel? It's alright. You're safe." He squeezed her tight, his cheeks shimmering with fallen tears, his eyes red and puffy.

"Phillip?"

"She's awake," he replied as Adelaide awoke from where she had fallen asleep in her seat. They had both spent the night here, dreadfully fearful for their daughter. To see her awake, filled their hearts with joy, though a certain amount of panic ripped at the back of their minds. She had called his name first, but he was not here.

The king and queen held back, waiting for their daughter to remember what had happened. Her wide eyes spoke of mild confusion, but as her mind worked to furiously to recall the events that had transpired as she slowly fell into a lull of security.

"I…fainted?" she questioned, still trying to piece everything together. She'd been dancing, lost in the music, spinning around and around without ever growing dizzy because he held her safe and tight. And even when the music had finished, she had remained lost in the sound, swept up in the excitement. He had kissed her in that moment with passion she'd never known before. Her own heart had melted in desperation, wanting to have him, a powerful feeling of longing laying heavily upon her. It had awakened new and exhilarating sensations within her. And then the blackness had come crashing down over her. "Where is he?"

Adelaide and Phillip shared a quick glance, but were saved the trouble of answering when a knock came at the door. "Come in," he called out welcomingly, glad for the disruption.

Vincent entered first, followed by a man Rapunzel could not recognize. She had been half-expecting Eugene, but as she watched her parents' faces, she began to fear the news they were trying to conceal.

"The physician has arrived," he declared, allowing the older man to sweep into the room. He was a good inch taller than Vincent with greying hair that grew sparse over his balding top.

"Your majesties." The man bowed low. "I came as soon as I could."

"We appreciate your speed, Doctor," Adelaide spoke up gratefully, "She just woke up."

The man glanced over to the bed where Rapunzel was now moving into an upright position. She regarded the Doctor carefully, trying to assess her. His face was full of wrinkles that softened his otherwise hard features. His eyes were grey and did not hold much warmth. But as he saw her staring, he smiled with a certain gentleness that set her mind at ease.

"Princess," He bowed again, focusing solely on her, "I am glad to see you awake. If you do not mind, I would like to examine her alone." He directed this last bit at her parents who nodded rather hesitantly before walking out of the room with Vincent on their tail.

Outside in the hall, they remained for a couple seconds as the soft murmur of voices floated through the door. "Do you suppose she'll be alright?" Adelaide asked fearfully, her hands wringing nervously together.

"She'll be fine, dear," Phillip promised, hoping it to be true as he took her hand in his. She smiled gratefully, but it faltered again as panic flitted through her features.

"What of Eugene?" she enquired softly, turning to Vincent for a response.

He shook his head, a deep frown lining his features. "My men have scoured the entire town without any luck. In the scuffle, it was hard to see what happened. For all we know…"

"Don't say it…" Adelaide interrupted him fiercely, "I can't even begin to imagine how Rapunzel will…if he really is…We only just got her back." Tears were beginning to slide down the queen's cheek as silent sobs echoed inside her. To see her daughter in a frail state was difficult enough to endure. She knew how much love Rapunzel felt for the boy who had shown her the world. If anything happened to him, she would be heartbroken.

Phillip was a sturdy figure as he sensed his wife's despair. She needed him to be the strong one now. "Redouble your efforts. I refuse to lose hope now."

Vincent nodded resolutely, though his eyes revealed a sense of qualm. "Sir, if I may just question…what if Rider has run off on his own accord?"

"He wouldn't. He loves her," Adelaide insisted as her tears began to subside. She was deathly certain of this fact.

"But perhaps his love for her is what pushed him to leave," Vincent suggested. He was not nearly as convinced of Rider's love for the princess. But try as he might, he could not ignore the fact that the boy reminded him of a young version of himself. And if he were in Rider's position, he knew exactly what he would do. "Perhaps he blames himself and does not want to be found."

The king and queen remained silent. Neither had considered the possibility of Eugene running, but with Vincent's words left to resound in their heads, they were beginning to see it as a very likely solution.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was wondering too about Eugene and where he was. Doctor Gofford, as he was known, had only just finished his examination. She felt slightly weird after his examination, despite his reassurances and gentle treatment.

"All done," he smiled at her as he scribbled a few things on his paper. "Let me get the king and queen to join us again."

They came eagerly into the room, just the two of them, anxious to hear the news. "Yes, Doctor."

"She's fine," he assured them, immediately brining relief to their troubled minds, "I blame the fainting spell on fatigue. From what I hear, she's had a dreadfully exhausting week." He had asked Rapunzel about her activities and she had eagerly told him about her adventure to see the lanterns and her reunion with her parents. When she had mentioned healing Eugene, he had been disbelieving at first. But thinking on the renowned healing qualities of the flower her mother had ingested, he knew that it made sense. "I would severely recommend bed rest for the next few days. No celebrations, no dancing, just pure relaxation and in a week she'll back to her old self."

He was wrong, but none could have known at that moment.

When the doctor had left the room with heavy thanks from the king and queen, Rapunzel turned to her parents, prepared to ask them the one question haunting her thoughts. "Where's Eugene?"

A long, contemplative silence followed her response. In the time that it took for them to reply, she began to consider the various possibilities. Her first thought was that he was dead, but she stiffly rejected the idea. _He cannot be dead_, she ordered fiercely to the universe. The next and more probably cause for his absence was that he was injured. She could not know what had transpired after her fainting. Had someone recognized him? Had they possibly attacked him? There was a third possibility that crossed her mind, one that seemed incomparably worse than even the thought that he was dead.

"We're not certain, sunshine," her father told her softly, "After you fainted, some of the villagers…confronted him. We tried to help, but we lost sight of him in the scuffle. But we're looking; I promise. We'll find him."

Rapunzel remained quiet as the news sunk in. "He didn't leave me, then?" she enquired in a low whisper, trepidation evident in her voice as she expressed her main concern.

Her mother shook her head. "Of course not. He would be here now, if he could."

"But…he's alive?"

The king looked solemn, finding it difficult to decide between being honest and maintaining Rapunzel's hopes. "We believe he is, but we don't know…"

"I need some sleep," Rapunzel interrupted him quickly, "I'm tired."

"Rapunzel…"

But she would not listen to their please. Casting her head down on the pillow, she turned to stare into empty space. They did not believe he had left her, but if she were to listen to them, it would mean believing he was someone's captive or dead. A lose-lose situation, it yanked angrily at her emotions, causing the tears to form in her eyes before pooling over in waves. She could feel her parents staring at her. She was grateful that they did not speak, but at the same time she was glad that they did not leave. Loneliness was already threating to drown her as she longed after Eugene, somehow knowing that he alone would dispel the exhaustion withering her limbs.

Eugene emerged in a damp alleyway, shrouded in darkness. Light was streaming in delicately through the lamp that hung overhead, but it was hardly enough to dispel the dreariness of the place. Passing out of the stifling area, he took a grateful breath of air, glad to feel the sun beating down upon him. Here, he could regain his senses, could think clearly, could feel in control.

The woman had not pursued him, and he seriously doubted that she would. Her words were still resounding in his head, but he would not let them consume him. Here in the open air, he could be certain that her promise of Rapunzel's death was nothing more than a heinous lie composed to torture him. He would not dwell on it.

But still his stomach burned with uncertainty, and his heart ached with fear. He needed to see her, to know she was alright. Glancing around, he was aware that people were beginning to stare. He could not for the life of him recognize this part of Corona, but the turrets rising to the east were at least pointing him in the right direction, leading him back to Rapunzel.

Vincent found him ten minutes later, looking half-relieved, half-angered. "Where have you been?" he hissed darkly as he grabbed Eugene by the arm, "I've had my men out looking for you all morning."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Eugene grumbled, not at all pleased to see the captain, even if he had tried to protect him.

An eyebrow rose curiously, but scowling, he let it drop. "Fine. Come on." Without another word, he turned his back on Eugene and began to storm towards the castle.

In silence, Eugene followed, aware of the dreadful emptiness of the square. He wondered what had happened after he had fallen unconscious, but could hardly find the courage to ask Vincent.

They reached the castle within minutes where they were eagerly greeted by the queen. She wrapped her arms around him instantly, holding him tight. "I was so worried," she whispered as she released him, "Poor you." Her hand fell softly on his cheek.

He flinched as even the gentlest of touches prompted a sharp pain.

The queen's eyes flickered sadly. "I am sorry. I cannot believe what they did…they do not understand…"

"It's fine," Eugene reassured her, suddenly beginning to feel the pain of last night's attacks. Soreness was settling in, but he would ignore it for now, as long as she was alright. "Rapunzel?" he asked delicately.

"She's doing well. She will be very glad to see you."

Eugene's heart lightened considerably as he followed the queen to Rapunzel's room. She was fine. The doctor had examined her carefully and she would be fine. The words echoed with a hint of elation. The witch had lied. She would be fine.

The king was standing outside the door when they arrived. Looking distraught, his eyes revealed a glint of relief as he saw Eugene. "Well: the prodigal son returns."

"I am terribly sort for the mess I made…" Eugene rapidly launched into an apology, but with a raised hand was silenced.

"Rapunzel has already explained that she forced you to go and I will not let you take responsibility for the crowd's reaction. If anything, yesterday proved that we have much work to do. But right now, there is someone who desperately wants to see you. Go on."

With a quick thanks, Eugene pushed open the door, internally glad that he could face her alone. It showed a certain level of trust, if nothing else. Though the fact that they remained right behind the door also revealed a need for precaution. They needn't worry, but he wouldn't attempt to convince them of that.

"Go away, Daddy." Her voice was muffled, but forceful from where she lay hidden beneath her covers.

Relief washed through him, refreshing as it drained away his concerns. He could see the sheets rising and falling as they covered her tiny form. From the shapes, he could tell that she was curled in a foetal position. He could picture her perfectly in his mind's eyes, her hands gripping tightly to her knees, her head burrowed in her pillow, her brown hair splayed out in a messy fashion. For a few seconds, he relished in the situation of knowing that his voice would dispel her concern, would bring a smile to her face, and a glow to her eyes.

"Rapunzel?"

Even though she was hidden, he could almost see her eyes open wide, her breath catching in her throat as her arms released her legs. And then the covers were thrown off and she was sitting in bed, her canary yellow nightgown pulled dangerously up her legs, barely concealing her. But he was focusing only on her face and those twinkling emerald eyes. He had feared that he would never see them again.

"Eugene!" she cried happily and dashed from her bed to throw her arms around him. She leapt up as she did and wrapped her legs around him. Taken aback, Eugene stumbled back into the wall. A tingling sensation of pain wound up his spine, but he held it back as her lips found his. Heavenly perfection. He could hardly describe the mixture of emotions flooding him as he lost himself in his love for her. He held tight to her as her hands ran through his hair.

Oh how he wanted her. His feral instincts were crying out, but he fought them down. _Not here. Not now._

Breaking away from Rapunzel, he helped her to the floor, just as her parents came into the room.

"We thought we heard something," the king started to explain, but lost his sentence as he saw Rapunzel standing there. "You should be in bed, sunshine," he chided her as he guided her away from Eugene.

"But, Daddy…"

"Doctor's orders," he cut her off before an argument could be devised, "Eugene can stay, but I want you lying in bed."

Rapunzel nodded, her faced pulled in an expression of disapproval as she sank into the mattress. "Fine."

Eugene could not help but smirk at the stubborn girl. Spunky. It was the perfect word for her. "I'll make sure she stays put," he promised, hoping they would leave again. The king seemed hesitant, but with a little coaxing from the queen, they disappeared from the room.

"Sorry about that," Rapunzel apologized as he took the unoccupied seat beside her. She was sitting up, not lying down, but Eugene couldn't see how it would make a difference, "The Doctor is insisting that I rest."

"Well, he knows best." Eugene would rather see her confined to bed if it meant her getting better quicker, than have her running around town, "And they more you rest, the better you'll get."

"But I feel fine," Rapunzel sighed heavily before noticing something on Eugene's cheek. "What happened?" she asked, brushing her finger lightly over the dark mark.

"Nothing," Eugene lied. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She giggled as bristles of chills swept through her. "It doesn't matter; you're okay."

Her arms flung around him once more, her head pressed into his chest. Everything was going to be fine. This morning had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare, one he would gladly forget. The king and queen knew she would be fine. The doctor knew she would be fine. And he believed them.

With gentle hands, he treaded through Rapunzel's short locks, loving the feel of them against his fingers. And then terror took hold.

Holding Rapunzel in his arms, he knew that he had been terribly wrong. Only he could see what the others were too blind or ignorant to notice. Only he could see the strands of white hair lost in the sea of brown.

**A.N. So? What did you think? Still good? Getting more exciting. Is everything clear? Drop a review and let me know. The action is beginning to set in. The next chapter will see Eugene take initiative and then…well, you'll have to stick around to see. **

**Love you all,**

**Faith Rivens**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N. To all my extremely patient readers and reviewers, this chapter is for you. I am so sorry for the terrible wait. I've been extremely busy with working on a real novel and keeping up with school and just dealing with issues that many of you are probably familiar with. Still, it's no excuse. Someone called me on it and I will stand and accept it. If I was reading a story I was really enjoying, I would hate to have to wait almost a year to get an update. If anything, it's a compliment, so thank you and my apologies again. Hopefully this chapter lives up to expectations. **

**As always enjoy, and thanks again for waiting.**

Chapter Eight:

He needed to breathe.

She had fallen asleep in his arms, ignorant to the horror reflected in his eyes, the terror running throughout his entire body. While she had shifted to fit the contours of his body, he had remained fixated on the line of white marring the sea of brown that topped her head. He wanted to pretend that he had imagined it, but he could not draw his eyes away for long, before they were glancing back to see the line, so defined, so clear. He could not lie to himself.

Certain that she was now lost to the calm of her dreams, he slipped away from her, finding it almost impossible to look away from her. He had to force himself, force his eyes to tear away from the disheartening sight. And then he was running without reprieve, without sense through the long corridors of the palace, down the winding stairs. He passed people he could not put a name too. Most remained faceless, as they remained blurred to his senses.

Reaching the main hall, his focus was rooted on the door that would lead him to the outside world. Fresh air would do him good. Here it was stuffy; here it was draining and stifling. Outside, he would be able to escape for a moment, even a second, just to clear his head, and rearrange his thoughts.

"Rider!"

His name called should have forced him to a stop, but he fought the urge to recognize the person calling his name. _Leave me alone, _he thought fiercely, wanting only to ignore the painfully familiar voice. _For God's sake, let me be!_

"Eugene?" It was a softer, feminine voice this time, just as recognizable and equally unwelcome.

"Mr. Fitzherbert!"

He stopped then. _Three times a charm_. The forceful voice of the king could not be ignored, not without fear of punishment.

Inches from the door, he felt robbed of his freedom. Turning to stare at the three gathered at the top of the stairs, his eyes shone with displeasure and contempt. "What have I done now?"

His tone should not have been accepted, and he could see in Vincent's eyes, a will to teach him respect. A restraining hand on his shoulder held him back.

"Nothing," the king assured him as he descended the marble staircase. Queen Adelaide followed him in time, her dress skimming the surface as she went. "We're only…concerned."

He bit his lip angrily. If he had slowed down, perhaps he could have escaped their notice. So consumed he was with the revelation of her fading hair, he had not chosen his actions as carefully as he normally would. "Everything's fine," he remarked, hoping it would be enough, knowing he would not be so lucky.

The queen spoke next, her voice gentler than her husbands, but still filled with suspicion. "When we couldn't find you this morning, we were worried for the worst. When you ran out, we feared even more."

"Sorry," he obliged without meaning it. "I just…I'm worried about her."

She smiled emphatically. "We all are. But the Doctor assures us she'll be fine. You mustn't worry, Eugene."

He nodded, unable to reveal the truth of her condition. As long as he remained uncertain on the direness of her situation, he would not trouble the king and queen with mere speculation. "I just need to go for a walk, but I swear I'll come back." He attempted to say this in his most earnest voice, those his stomach pitched and rolled anxiously.

"We know you would, but…" the queen turned to her husband for help.

The king cleared his throat. "Since the events of last evening, I have been forced to reconsider the precarious nature of your status within the kingdom." He paused, waiting for Eugene to respond. He remained silent, his face blank, waiting for more. "Until we can properly address the people, we'll have to return to our previous agreement of you avoiding the outside world."

This garnered Eugene's most forceful anger. "You can't keep me locked up here. I have done nothing wrong..." That wasn't quite the truth. "I haven't done anything wrong recently. I've stopped."

"You forget, Mr. Fitzherbert, that they have already been made aware of the truth of your actions. They know you saved Rapunzel, but they still have not taken to you. They still perceive you as a thief, a man who ruined lives. You wrong them, Eugene. They do not appreciate it. It's time you made it right."

"Then tell me what to do!"

The king bestowed him the saddest of smiles. "Patience, my boy. Give it time. We are working on it."

Time was one thing he did not have. If Rapunzel…he hated to even think of it. He had to find Kaylee, had to talk to that woman again to see if she could shed more light. She had known something, but he had cast her aside. He would have to make amends, just in case… "It's urgent that I leave."

"If it's fresh air you need, there is a courtyard for you to use at your convenience. If there is something you must do and, if it is as urgent as you say, then you will have to wait till evening, and you will have to go in disguise, accompanied by Vincent or another guard. Those are the conditions that you must deal with, Mr. Fitzherbert, for your safety and the safety of my daughter."

Eugene frowned angrily. He could not have Vincent running after him, but there was another… "What about Hookhand?"

"I beg your pardon."

Eugene smiled, briefly, though it felt good nonetheless. "He's a thug from the Snuggly Duckling, brave and good and strong. Would he do?"

The king paused, his face lined with consideration. "I don't see why not," he finally consented. "I do not believe you'll find them here, though. They were helping our search, but this morning parted for their tavern in the woods.

That wouldn't do. And then another came to mind. "What about Max?"

The king laughed then. "Are you so intent on not having Vincent as a guide that you would opt for the protection of a horse?"

"Max has done a lot for me lately. We're good friends."

The queen laughed too, and for a second, Eugene could almost pretend that everything would be okay. But then the king took on a solemn tone. "I think, Mr. Fitzherbert, that it would be far more inconspicuous if you were accompanied by another human being. That is my ruling on the matter. And again, I'm only doing this for your own good. I do not do it to spite you, nor to belittle you. Please respect me in this."

"You have my respect," Eugene said honestly, not wanting to give in, but seeing in that moment that no other option would present itself. "Tonight then." He looked to Vincent who was scowling discontentedly. The man might have protected him when the king had called on him to do so, but he could hardly imagine the man after willingly laying down his life for him.

"Tonight." Vincent nodded and it was done.

_Tonight_.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up feeling far more energized than before. Wrapped in her covers, she lay still for a few seconds, thinking. She had not slept so well in a long time.

Glancing to her right, she opened her eyes to see Eugene sitting in a chair, diligently reading a book bound in a hard, red cover. Across the front was written: _The Vampyre_. She tried to place the word, but it was one she could not recall to mind. He seemed to be enjoying it, in any case. She could tell by the way, his lips fell in between a smile and a frown.

"What's it about?" Having been confined to only a handful of books, she was hardly literally inclined. Though she did love to read and intended to expand her knowledge.

Eugene glanced up, smiling. Warmth crept through her, to see him smile. _Love_. The word echoed in her head. "Vampires."

"Vampyres?" Her face scrunched up as she pondered the word. It was not one that she could pull from her vocabulary of words. "Thieves?"

Eugene appeared bemused. "Not really, but sort of. They steal your blood, drink it. The undead." He paused then.

"Sounds terrible," Rapunzel exclaimed, genuinely horrified by the idea.

Eugene nodded, but his eyes were suddenly covers, drawn down to hide something from the world, or keep it bottled up.

"What?"

He shook his head. She could not comprehend, and would not draw the conclusion herself, but in that moment, Eugene was thinking about he was almost undead. He had died, but had come back. What did that make him? "It's a little gory. You wouldn't enjoy it."

She had not asked, but she accepted his dismissal as a need to change subject. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I should be the one asking that particular question." Eugene seemed glad to be rid of talk of vampires. "You look better."

"I feel better. Not perfect," she added honestly, "but better." She glanced at him carefully. "You make me feel better."

He looked saddened by her comment. Why that was, she could not understand either? It dawned on her that something might be terrible wrong with her. Perhaps they did not want to tell her how bad it was? Perhaps she was ill, really ill? She didn't want to consider it, so forced her mind to blank on the matter. "Did I say something wrong?"

Again his head waved from side to side. "No. I'm just tired."

"Do they hurt?"

"Not a bit."

She knew better. He was just trying to be brave. For her? Not necessarily. She gazed warily at the purple colouring around his cheek bones and eye. He looked worse than he had before, and still he smiled as if nothing was bothering him. But there was something in his smile, something that suggested he was holding back.

"Rapunzel?" He was staring at her questioningly. He had noticed her watching. "I'm fine here. Are you?"

She nodded, gracing him with a small smile. She wanted to be fine, wanted to be glad just to be with him. But there was something stopping her, something she could not completely describe. So, she sufficed with a lie. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

His face scrunched then, reflecting the concern bright in his eyes. Placing his book aside, he moved out of the chair to kneel beside her bed. As he did, his hand reached for hers, squeezing with as much tender care he could provide. She shivered slightly at the sensation it left her with, finding it hard to ignore the shock rushing up and down her spine. "Rapunzel, I'm going to make you a promise now. And I swear, I will lay my life on the line to hold to it. As long as I'm breathing, I will keep you safe. As long as I'm alive, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I swear."

Her trembling grew with the power of his words as they came over her. The raspy severity of his voice and the weight of his promise made her suddenly very afraid. She did not want him to see the terror she knew was her widening his eyes. She didn't have to work hard to hide it.

He was almost oblivious to everything as he leaned in to claim her lips, his hands cupping her face as if they were afraid that if they slipped away, so would she.

As they embraced, she tried to force the fears out of her mind. _Nothing's wrong. He just loves you. He just wants to make sure nothing like this happens again._ But she could not convince herself of the truth of it, and as Eugene pulled away, she held back the tears, pretending to be happy. Eugene seemed unaware.

In truth, he was pretending not to notice.

* * *

Vincent was waiting for him in the courtyard, dressed in plain clothes. He looked small, almost fragile, without the weight of his armour and uniform. The scowl on his face was still an intimidating one, but still Eugene smiled in wonderment, though it was quick to fade as an image flitted across his mind. It was faint, but he knew what it was. He also knew he did not want it.

He shook it away. A memory he'd been repressing for five years now, he was not going to let it surface now. Gone again, he took a deep breath as he shortened the distance between him and the captain of the guards.

"Took you long enough to get here, Rider."

Eugene shrugged, his hand falling briefly to the dagger concealed beneath his cloak. He would not go back there unarmed. An area too dark and suspicious for his liking, he wouldn't even be going back if it wasn't for Rapunzel. He needed answers though, answers only one person could supply.

In silence, the two men headed out. The moon shone bright and round overhead, a bright being in the velvety darkness of the night sky. Eugene glanced at it as they walked into the streets of Corona, his footsteps slow and careful as he trod softly beside Vincent. The captain's own steps were heavy, as if carrying a larger load. He could see the evident displeasure on the man's face. He did not want to be there. Well, Eugene carried the same sentiment.

"You know, I would have been fine, coming on my own. The streets are practically deserted."

"Practically, but not totally," Vincent commented, his irritation evident even in his voice. "Now is the time when the true ruffians come out. I'm sure you know that, though."

"Low blow," Eugene accused, frowning. How could anyone in their right mind possibly think that putting the two of them together would be a good idea? "Besides, I was always more of a morning person."

There was no response from Vincent, the man falling to a sullen mood as they continued on. Eugene looked again to the night sky. Stars were slowly permeating the black cover, dotting the sky like freckles dot a face. Seeing the stars made him think of Rapunzel and the lanterns and that one blissful moment when everything had seemed so perfect. Nothing had really seemed so perfect since. Even saving her from Gothel had come with a price. If only he could go back to that moment. He would freeze time, keep them forever trapped in that one instant when the world hadn't mattered. She had been everything then: the air he breathed, the song in his head, and the image in his mind. But he could not go back, only forward, and in that second, he swore he would not lose her. She was keeping him tied to the ground. If he lost her, he would lose himself.

"Are we going somewhere specific, Rider? Or did you really just need to go for a stroll?"

The frustrated hint in Vincent's voice brought Eugene back to the present. He glanced warily at the man, unable to ignore the look of impatience pervading his features. "I…no, I actually do have someplace to be." He paused then, trying to remember the way. "Umm…"

"Good lord! Do you enjoy tormenting me?" Vincent swore angrily. A small group of people were passing beside them and jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation. Their heads whipped around to face them and Eugene quickly turned his back. It would not bode well for him if anyone were to see him. But then again…

Vincent was momentarily distracted, his attention focused on the group of people and making sure they did not want to destroy the man they knew to be Flynn Rider. They seemed oblivious, though, to Eugene's once identity and continued on without a word. It was a brief window of opportunity, a second, a breath, and Eugene claimed it.

He sidled slowly down the nearest alley, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, his feet just grazing the floor beneath. Glancing back, Vincent was still diverted by the small crowd, watching as they left. But then his face was turning, his eyes widening as he realized Eugene was slipping away.

"No you don't."

Eugene took off at a sprint, already a good few feet clear of Vincent. He dashed down the alleyway, already knowing that this was a race he could win. In good form, he knew he had the skill to evade, had been tested many times, and had been chased down these very streets. He had managed to escape then. He would be able to now.

It took him a few turns down various alleys, manoeuvering himself without difficulty. There was one particular street he was looking for, one he was certain would lead him to safety.

A thick brick wall stood at the end of it. He raced towards it without chagrin, his speed increasing, helping him to gain the proper momentum. When he was close enough, he leapt.

Carried on by the speed of his running feet, he gained a few feet in the air, his fingers gripping onto the ledge. Without hesitation, he hoisted himself up and dropped down to the other side. He was free.

Pausing a moment to breathe, he waited to hear footsteps. There were none. He sighed happily, and stepped forward. As he did, a hand fell on his shoulder.

He turned around, and his eyes opened wide in surprise. "Kaylee?"

"I knew you would come back. I've been waiting."

* * *

As they entered the degenerate area of Corona, Eugene's hand gripped tighter to the handle of his blade, holding it for reassurance. It was what he needed most in themoment.

Kaylee had refused to talk all the while, her pace faster than he had thought possible, her footsteps silent, nonexistent almost. He was sure she was gliding, but every time he glanced down, he could see her feet touching the ground.

Eyes were watching him. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them, boring into his back. He shivered in the slight chill, suddenly aware of his vulnerability. He slid the blade slightly from its sheath.

"They don't mean you harm, Eugene Fitzherbert. They're a curious lot, but hardly a dangerous one. You walk among friends here. These are the persecuted, like you. They are your kin."

He nodded, easing his grip. His heart was racing, but he bade it to slow down as he followed her into the den of a house she called home. The familiar scent of herbs and potions overpowered him, but with a few deep breaths, he managed to relieve himself of the feeling of nausea.

"Sit," Kaylee ordered then, as she moved around the tiny room he had once woken in, searching desperately for something. "Sit," she repeated as he remained standing.

"I prefer to stand," he countered, his senses on alert as wariness consumed his mind. She had known about Rapunzel somehow. She was a witch. There were answers only she could give, but it did not mean he could trust her. If anything, it made him trust her less.

"And I prefer if you sit," she reiterated with sudden firmness, rounding on him with a certain ferocity. She stared into his eyes, her own electric blue ones full of amusement. "You do not trust me. Still? You are a fool, Eugene Fitzherbert. A poor judge of people. A poor liar. A poor fool. You put your faith in the wrong people. I am here to help you. Now, you must give me your trust. So sit."

He finally consented, taking the small cot. He refused to find comfort in it, preferring to remain defensive, even in this seated position. She chuckled, shaking her head, as she resumed her speech. "So, you know I speak the truth? You've seen what no one else wants to."

"Yes," Eugene replied carefully. "She really is dying, isn't she?"

Kaylee nodded as she turned back to face him. "It is truth. But it is not necessary."

"There's a way to save her, then." Eugene sat forward anxiously, his hands clenched. "Tell me."

"I will. But first, you need to understand why." She stared at him curiously. "But perhaps you already do." Her gaze did not waver, as she waited for his reply, her form seeming to grow as she kept him in her powerful gaze. "Do you, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. He'd been thinking on it ever since discovering the faded hair. "It's my fault. She tried to save my life, and she's dying for it." It hadn't been hard for him to realize. In fact, it had been quite easy to realize.

"Yes." Kaylee's voice was grave as she gave her accordance. "Unwittingly, she doomed herself. A life taken cannot easily be repaid. A life restored must be paid with another. The balance of the world is destroyed. Life and death should not be played with."

"But she didn't mean to."

"Matters not. She brought you back. But a task that strong cannot be so easily undertaken. She has weakened herself. She is fading. You have seen it. She has little over a week left."

Eugene's heart was crashing, breaking into a million little pieces as it fell against the floor of his stomach. He had as good as killed her with his own stupidity. The solution to it…he glanced questioningly at Kaylee, remembering the strange dream she had led him to. Was that what it took? His chest constricted at the thought. "So, to fix it, I have to die?"

Kaylee paused, her features remaining emotionless as she considered his words. "There is another way."

"Another way?" He realized it was not a definitive answer to his question, but it hardly mattered.

She nodded. "There is a fountain, a pool of water, blessed by the same graces that once gifted a flower with the power to heal. A second drop of sunlight fell to the earth, ages before the one that gave Rapunzel her powers. It landed in waters not far from here. Only a few know of it, its powers kept hidden for years to protect it. Rumours have spread—as is only natural, but it has yet to be found."

"The Fountain of Youth," Eugene breathed, remembering the tales that had once been told within the confines of the Orphanage. Stories of a pool that, when drank from, would bestow renewed life onto the drinker, had been favourites of most of the students. He had never taken to them, preferring to see it as hokum. Fairy tales for the insecure, he had preferred to embrace stories of adventure, of living the one life you were given. It was ironic how he had come to claim the benefits of such a tale. Rapunzel had given him a second life, destroying hers in the process.

Kaylee was grinning at Eugene's knowing. "My mother was once the guardian of it, but her love for a wounded sailor made her leave. She died many years ago, burned by those who believed her a witch. Before her death, she told me of its location, making me promise to hold it a secret. For twenty years, I have kept that promise. Tell me, Eugene Fitzherbert: should I break my promise for you?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "Please, I'll give anything."

"There is something I want," Kaylee replied. "So make me a promise. When you have saved the princess, you will return here, and you will do what I ask without pause."

Eugene was reluctant to agree. Staring at the woman, he realized that there was a certain fire burning in her eyes. her mother had been burnt on Rapunzel's father's orders. The truth of it shot through him. Did she want revenge? The glean in her eyes, made him fear as much. "I will not harm…"

"And you will not," she interjected. "If I wanted to hurt the king, I would not be offering to save his daughter. Losing her was pain enough. For eighteen years, he suffered, but I took no delight in it. He did not kill my mother, Mr. Fitzherbert. And I do not seek revenge. What I want, is something greater. And you will find out what it is, when you return."

He should not trust her, but the honesty of her voice was hard to ignore. And for Rapunzel, he would do anything. "I promise, that upon my return, I will do what you ask."

"Then this map is yours." She handed him a sheet of parchment. He had not noticed it yet, but he realized that she must have been holding it the entire time. "The Fountain is more than three days from here. If you wish to save her, you must bring Rapunzel with you. Is that understood?"

Eugene nodded, anxious then to leave the stifling room. "Understood."

"Then we are done. For now."

She fell silent, the tone in her voice a firm sign of finality.

That could not be it. "Is there no other help you can give me?"

Kaylee's eyes were cold as they watched him, unkind to his questioning. "I have already given you more. Take it. Do with it what you will. The Fountain will work, Eugene. You have solemn promise." She paused, reflecting. "If it is my presence you so desire, it is not something I can grant. There are people looking for me, people who seek to persecute me as they once did my mother. I would be unwise to step willingly into their mists." She took his hand then, her skin soft and warm against his. "You will succeed, Mr. Fitzherbert. If you truly love her, everything will be as it should."

As much as he wanted to believe her, there was something in her voice that struck him with sudden doubt. There was more to it than what she was saying. There was something she was holding back. _If you truly love her, everything will be as it should._ Those words held a weight of gravity, and even her silken voice could not stop him from realizing that his life might, for Rapunzel's sake, need to end for good.

**A.N. So, how was it? I think the story's starting to pick up the pace now. From here on out, the story will focus on Eugene trying to save Rapunzel. The question is: will he get her to the Fountain in time? And if he does, will his life be the price to pay? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. **

**While I can't promise another chapter in the next week, I promise to have the ninth chapter up before too long (maybe a month at most). I have a few assignments due now, and trying to balance life and school on one foot is hard enough. Still, I will do my best.**

**Please leave a review, a comment, a critique, or praise to let me know what you think and if you're still interested in reading more. I hope you are. The adventure's just beginning, and the ride will be an emotional one—guaranteed.**

**As always, love and God bless,**

**Faith**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N. If patience is a virtue, then you are all the most virtuous people I've ever met. I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. It's not fair to you. I'm trying to get better, and I'm really hoping to have another two chapters done by next week. No promises. I hate making promises I can't keep. **

**I'll keep this brief, so you can get on with the story. This chapter was a doozy to write and I don't think I like it so much. I don't think many of you will like it either for reasons that will soon become evident. It's mostly a Rapunzel-centric episode, and it's also mainly filler, though some points brought up here will soon become important as the story progresses. Anyway, I'm trying to develop some character here, so let's see how it goes.**

**And warning: PG-13 chapter rating for language near the end.**

**And, thanks again to all my reviewers.**

**Okay, read ahead.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Eugene was not there when she awoke.

It would not have worried her so much if not for the dream that had pervaded her slumber. It had not been a nightmare, not one that had left her shaking with fear, but its very nature had been disturbing in content and in imaging. Even now, she did not want to remember it, but she could not stop the lingering emotions of it, or the memory of Eugene standing before her, drenched in blood.

Shivering, she pulled the covers tighter around her slim frame, hoping that external warmth would somehow manage to melt the cool force growing in her chest. She was not so successful.

She slid gently out of bed, moving her feet delicately into the tiny slippers. It was not likely that her dream had any meaning, except that her own desperate thoughts about Eugene had prompted it to be. But still, she wanted to make sure.

The hallways were empty and chilly. Wrapping her robe a little tighter around her, she proceeded unhindered. Her footsteps were slow and delicate, quiet falling upon the marble floor, at the point of being undetectable. Reaching his room, her hand fell tentatively on the handle,

She should knock first.

Her hand rapped gently on the door.

There was no response. Maybe he was asleep. Maybe he wasn't there. Her stomach churned anxiously.

She knocked again.

Still, there was no response. She was more concerned than she had been before.

"Eugene?" she questioned quietly, hoping her voice would prove more poignant. But there was nothing to ease her worrying mind.

Unable to wait there in anticipation, her hand flew back to the handle, turning it with anxious vigour.

The room beyond was dark, and she crept forward in trepidation, for some reason aware that the floor was creaking beneath her feet. It should not have been a concern, but it was one.

The bed, she soon came to realize, was empty. In fact, it did not look as if it had been slept in at all. Seeing her worse fear realized, her heart sank, the freezing in her chest growing with rapid depth.

"Eugene?" she called again, knowing that he would not answer, but her heart insisting that she try if only for the sake of it.

Overwhelmed by loneliness, she collapsed onto his bed, wishing it would bring her comfort as her ever-wearied body suffered through this latest disappearance. How many times now had he left her alone, without a word of his leaving? She was too afraid to count. Her heart wanted to reassure her that every time it had been out of his control; her mind was not so forgiving.

For an hour or more she sat in the empty silence of the room, her mind ignorant to the passage of time. Vincent found her lost within the realms of her own little world. When first she noticed his form, she was certain it was Eugene come to find her. Seeing Vincent instead, her heart crumbled in despair.

"Princess." His voice held signs of anxiety and relief flooding in to dispel it as he came towards her. "I went to your room and you weren't there."

She nodded, regarding him with suspicion. He seemed troubled to find her in Eugene's room; she had some doubt that the majority of his worry was focused on her short disappearance. "I was looking for Eugene? You haven't seen him have you?"

Vincent hesitated to reply. Rapunzel might have been ignorant to the true reason for his reluctance, but the truth was this. There was nothing Vincent wanted more than to make Rapunzel as happy as she possibly could be. His loyalty was to the king and the queen and their princess and he would lay down his life to ensure their safety and joy. As far as he was concerned, Flynn Rider would never amount to anything great; would never be able to atone for his sins. He would do anything to see the boy gone. Unfortunately, his opinion was not well respected by the family, and telling Rapunzel that her 'one true love' was nothing but a cowardice wretch would do nothing but upset her even more.

Biting his tongue, he kept back the irate truth, and tried instead to ease her worry. "I was with him before. He's off doing something. I'm sure he'll be back."

Rapunzel nodded, looking thoroughly unconvinced. There was something amiss in the tone of his voice, something she did not care for. Of all the people she'd met before, she was most wary of Vincent. There was something about him that made her sure that his anger against Eugene was deeper than most. She could tell that he'd suffered something terrible. What it was she could not tell. She pitied him, but her pity could only take her so far. His sorrow seemed to be pushing him towards something darker, and that steered her wrong.

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him. Please." Curtseying like her mother showed her, Rapunzel scurried across the floor, hurrying past the Captain of the Guard, not at all expectant that he would pass the message onto a man he obviously disliked.

Vincent watched Rapunzel leave, choosing not to follow her. His lip curled up into a sneer. She didn't trust him—he could see the truth of it in her eyes. It would take more than a few words to break her love for the thief. Should Rider return, he would gladly welcome that challenge. Flynn Rider had taken too much from him. All he had to do was bide his time, and when the moment presented itself, he would extract his revenge.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Rapunzel dashed into the throne room without reprise, pushing open the doors with all the force she possessed. As the clamour echoed in her entrance, she came to a jarring halt. She had not anticipated her parents being occupied. In her mind, she had imagined them embracing her and whispering words of reassurance. She'd also imagined Eugene showing up half-way through and being included in their family hug. In the end, three of these things would come to pass in some capacity—but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

A young man—he looked more a boy than man—with yellow locks that looked like her own once upon a time was standing before the king and queen. His head tilted in her direction and she was taken aback by the stark greyness of his eyes. She'd never seen such a colour, and in her mind she could already see herself standing before a blank canvas to capture them in more than just her memory. She pushed aside such thoughts, though, to face the reason behind her quest.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she said quietly, curtseying for a second time as her parents stood, drawn to the concern on her face

"What's wrong?" Even as her father posed the question, Rapunzel realized that he already knew the answer. This brought her so comfort.

She paused, glancing at the blonde boy. "I'll come back later, sorry."

"Please, don't leave on my account." The thick brogue that fell from his lips did not seem well-matched to the appearance. "Let me depart, not you."

Rapunzel was taken aback—not in a bad way, but in a way that left her breath short. He was eloquent in speech, handsome in appearance, and gentle in demeanour. It impressed her in a way that was novel. He was unlike Eugene, unlike her father; a different kind of person she'd yet to meet.

"That won't be necessary. I shouldn't have bothered you to begin with," she stammered, beginning to retreat as her stomach churned with a feeling she couldn't quite determine.

The king and queen exchanged a quick look. "Why don't you stay, Rapunzel?" her father insisted. "I think Lord Devon would be most pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Lord Devon?" She looked back to the man child. Caught somewhere between adulthood and the edge of his youth, he did not fit the title of lord. In her mind, lords were stout men of a short nature with thinning hair and puffed up cheeks. This boy was tall and sturdy in his stance, not unlike Eugene in that regard. Then again…

She took a closer look at his regalia, taking note of the finery of his dress. He certainly looked like one in that regard.

"My lord," she murmured softly, curtseying for a third time. "It's an honour."

Lord Devon grinned as she spoke, his eyes revealing amusement at her gesture. "It is I who should bow for you, princess," he returned as he stepped towards her. With a gloved hand he took her own, pressing it to his lips ever so slightly as his back leaned forward into a sweeping bow.

She did not like the nature of his gesture, though she remembered reading about such niceties in books and could just draw to mind fleeting images of the same time of greeting from the ball a few nights ago. Still, it made her feel discomforted in the moment, and she backed subtly away from him, her thoughts forced to focus on Eugene. _If he saw her now, with this boy…_Imagining his reaction in her mind made her giggle aloud.

"What's so funny?" Lord Devon enquired curiously, his grey eyes dancing with delight.

"Nothing," she assured him.

Behind her, though she could not see, the king and queen were exchanging glances of a different sort of nature. While her father looked pleased with the connection he saw to be obvious between the two, her mother's were rather disapproving in nature. She stared warningly at her husband, her expression making it clear that she did not care for the direction the boy was taking. He nodded his head, understanding her silent displeasure, and a brief smile all that was needed to reassure her that they were not here to force Rapunzel into a marriage of opportunity.

Of course, he could not hide the little voice in his head, tempting him with the thought of uniting two noble houses and assuring Rapunzel's well-being for the entirety of her life.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Eugene walked with a dismal cloud above his head. Sluggishly, he made his way from the poorer area of Corona, his destination set for the palace. In his head, Kaylee's words rang like incessant bells, drumming into his skull until he could hear nothing but the sound of her voice.

His balance overthrown by his absent-mindedness, he collided with a passer-by, sending both of them sprawling to their feet.

Awoken from the spell of her voice, he leapt up in a hurry, offering his hand to the poor woman lying on the ground. She did not look injured in any capacity and no scrapes or bruises seemed evident on her pristine skin. She offered only thanks to Eugene as he helped her up, accepting his torrent of apologies with a kind smile. Years older than himself, she was possessed by a most kindred spirit, and although they would most likely never meet again, she had enlightened him with happiness and he allowed it to carry him onwards without fault.

In the back of his mind, he still held a panic for Rapunzel, but it was dulled by hope, hope that she would live, hope that they still had a chance to be together. Convincing the king or queen could prove difficult, but he would deal with that matter when it came to be.

Reaching the palace a few minutes later, he paused, a frown taking control of his features. At the top of the steps, arms folded, stood Vincent. His eyes burned with a cool rage, his expression one of disgust and pure hatred.

_This doesn't bode well_. He wanted to run. But what good would running do? He'd have to face the man at some point.

"Hey, Vince! How's it going? You look good," Eugene sweet talked himself forward, taking the steps with careful lethargy, not wanting to face the confrontation that was as inescapable as the journey he would soon embark on.

Vincent said nothing, his sneer growing, till the corner of his eyes were creased with nearly a dozen wrinkles.

"I don't suppose you can forgive me?"

As a response, Vincent's fist flew forward, connecting with Eugene's mouth.

Caught unawares, he stumbled back, falling backwards down the stairs.

Landing at the bottom, he laid still for a couple of seconds, hoping that nothing was broken. Nothing was. At worst, he would have a few bruises in a couple of unhealthy places.

Glancing up, he could see Vincent still as a statue, looking nonplussed by the whole ordeal. Standing up shakily, Eugene dusted himself off vigorously, grimacing as he brushed against the tender spots.

"I deserved that." In truth, he didn't believe it to be true, but taking a second to consider, he knew that verbal confrontation would not be a helpful move.

"Damn right you did," Vincent spoke up finally. A crowd of people were flocking, their heads turning to see the argument. "But you deserve so much more for the mess you've made!" He seemed on the verge of cursing, though he was using all his self-control to restrain himself.

Eugene did not move, worried that any such action would lead Vincent to a burst of outrage that would do more damage than his split lip and thin line of blood running down his chin. "I didn't mean to do anything…"

"Keep quiet," Vincent said warningly, glaring at him with unchecked eyes. "I'll have none of your fake apologies. If you don't sharpen up, I'll ensure that you get what you've had coming to you. The king will only put up with your insolence for so long. And Rapunzel…how many times can we tell her that you've just disappeared? Sooner or later she'll come realize the truth, that you've got no more interest in her than you have in repenting for the years of sorrow you've caused for the rest of us!"

His rant done, Eugene fought the urge to let out a few biting retorts of his own. He managed his anger, though, keeping his words to himself. _Rapunzel needs me. Leave this ass alone. Just think about Rapunzel_.

Vincent was no more interested in continuing to stare at the reformed thief, and was gone from his post at the door, retreating into the palace at a stomping pace.

Counting a few seconds to ensure that they would not be following one another, Eugene soon moved forward too. The palace was quiet when he entered. Which way Vincent had gone, he could not quite know. Where Rapunzel was, was an even harder question to answer? The throne room seemed like a decent enough place to start. So long as Vincent wasn't there too.

The throne room was empty when he came into it. Surprising.

Then, he heard the voices. There were two of them. One he knew for sure to be Rapunzel. The other held a certain ring of familiarity, though it was not significant enough to spark a face or name in his memory.

A string of decisions followed this, choices he would later come to regret.

His first choice was to hide around the corner. Reason did not guide him any more as he ducked around the corridor, peering out with curious eyes.

In that instant, the two figures came into sight. There was Rapunzel, her short hair bouncing as she walked along, a large smile painted across her face. She was excited, joyful, her feet skipping as she went along. What was making her so happy was connected to the end of her arm.

He was blonde boy exuding a sickeningly overwhelming charisma that seeped out of his voice, his laugh and his eyes. Tall, lean, handsome and his hand was attached to Rapunzel's. He was saying something and she was laughing, smiling, her eyes twinkling with unadulterated joy.

Jealousy rose in him, though he knew not the nature of their relationship. Here, he made his second mistake.

Instead of revealing himself, he rushed off, choosing to let his jealous rage lead him out of the palace and into the open air. He should not have been so deeply affected by it all, but he could not help himself. She had seemed so happy with him, in a way he wondered he could ever match. There was something youthful about the two of them, as if innocence still lived within them. There was hardly anything left of his childhood within him. Even if he had accepted his roots, had reclaimed the name Eugene Fitzherbert, it could not change the bad he done, the dark he had seen.

Irrational as his thinking might be, Eugene was in no state to admit it or consider the implications of what he was about to do. Led by exhaustion and despair, he sunk into a shadow of his old self, and slunk off to a part of town he had once frequented with alarming regularity.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

"I've had the most wonderful day, princess," Lord Devon said as they stood within the confines of the throne room. "I thank you for your company. It's been most appreciated."

"I should be the one expressing my gratitude," Rapunzel argued gently. In truth, she could not remember feeling so light in a long time. Not that Eugene did not make her feel bliss every time she saw him, but this was a different feeling, one of pure joy that did not come attached to another feeling, that was not a basis for love. _Friendship_. She considered that word. _Perhaps._ Pascal had always been a friend, but to have a human friend, one she could converse with without the use of grunts and squeals was an interesting concept. She and Eugene seemed to have leapt over that in the development of their own relationship. Whatever it should be defined as, she could not deny the glow of happiness hanging over her.

"We should do this again soon," Lord Devon suggested.

Rapunzel nodded eagerly. "Yes."

He bowed then, pulling her hand towards his lips.

She smiled again, curtseying as he released her hand. "Thank you again."

He left then, his steps assured, his stance straight and tall. How regal he looked. She took note of it with great interest, though her attention shifted as her parents entered the room then from another door.

"Time seems to have run off with us."

"It does," Rapunzel agreed.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Her father pressed curiously.

"I did," she conceded. "He's a very kind person."

"Among other such traits," her father reminded her.

She nodded slowly, her eyes watching them eagerly, trying to read their faces. "Have you seen Eugene yet, then?"

Her mother shook her head. "No, my dear. I'm afraid we haven't."

"Oh." It was a soft sound, and the bubble of bliss she'd built for herself deflated. Where was he, then? Should she be worried that he was hurt? Should she wonder if he would come back? Should she fear that he didn't want to?

"But I'm sure everything is fine," her mother insisted, taking Rapunzel's hand and pulling her into a loving embrace. "Don't worry. The boy lived on these streets most of his life."

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure," her father agreed, joining their hug willingly, holding the two women who meant most to him in his arms. "There's nothing to worry about."

Rapunzel wanted to believe them.

So why didn't she?

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

The bartended recognized him the minute he walked into the _Golden Apple_.

"Son of a bitch. Is it really you?"

"Nice to see you too, Krent," Eugene muttered as he took a stool away from prying eyes. Secrecy was not to be found here.

"Oi, look you lot. It's Ryder, come back to haunt us! The bastard returns."

Eugene sighed deeply as eyes turned to stare at him, their voices murmuring in conversations concerning his presence. "Thanks."

"Heard you were back," Krent continued as he poured ale into a mug, letting the liquid pool over the edges. "Got yourself a girl now, eh? The lost princess. She's a beauty. Eyes like emeralds. Hair like hazelnuts. How'd you snatch something of that caliber?"

"I have no idea," Eugene muttered under his breath.

This place had once been his escape from the real world. The people here would never turn their backs on him, would never oust him to the guards. They'd been his employers, many of them, eliciting his help, his skills, for a pretty penny. They were not friends—he was not so ignorant. They weren't enemies either.

Krent slid him the mug. "On the house. It's good to have you back, Ryder. I hope you won't go soft on us."

"Can't make any promises," Eugene remarked as he took a swig, loving how sweet the liquid tasted. He hadn't realized how thirsty he really was until now.

He took another swig and then another. Within five minutes, the drink was done. Like sweet nectar, it claimed his senses, relaxing his senses, relaxing his body.

Krent was ready with another and before he realized it, this was done too. A third one was poured out, and soon Eugene was talking.

"What should I care if she wants noble blood? It's not like this thing is going to last. I mean, I was ready to die for her. I was going to die for her. But she screwed that up. And now everything is a mess. And guess who has to fix it. Me. But maybe I don't want to fix it…" He took another deep sip and hiccupped. "No, that's not true. I love her. I shouldn't; but I do. She's perfect, though, and beautiful and so much more than I am. She deserves better. She deserves royalty, not messed up me. God!"

His third mug done, Krent passed him a fourth one. "Does she love you?"

Eugene shrugged. "I guess. But if her parents want a prince, she'll marry a prince. It won't matter. I'm nothing. And maybe I don't care. I should let her have a prince. He'll be better for her. He'll do things I can't. I should just save her, and then leave. That's what I should do."

The fourth one was gone now, but there was no fifth.

"Another," Eugene blurted blearily.

Krent's eyebrows raised questioningly. "I think you've had enough, Ryder."

Eugene reached for his collar, the alcohol clouding his judgment. "I said another," he whispered threateningly.

Three more mugs he downed and then he collapsed on the floor in a drunken mess, falling into the blackness of his disturbed mind.

* * *

**AN: Yes. Okay. Um. **

**Reviews would be most appreciated at this point. I'd love some feedback on this chapter especially, just because I'm not sure about the angle I'm taking, and I want to know if you guys are on board or not. Drunk!Eugene was interesting to write, and I thought it might allow us to see a little more of his thoughts in terms of Rapunzel and a long-term relationship. Also, Lord Devon might be sticking around for a bit longer than many of you are comfortable with. He hasn't been developed yet, but I promise he'll become a more interesting character as we progress. **

**So again, let me know what you think, and I'll see you all soon. **

**Hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season.**

**Much love always,**

**Faith**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N. YAY! New chapter! Sorry if it took long again. This was actually a quick update considering my record :P Anyway, this chapter caused me some issues. I kept changing it, kept hating the direction it was going in. I'm trying desperately hard to build up Eugene's past life, just because I want it to be important after, so please don't hate me if this chapter lacks any Rapunzel/Eugene action. I promise that there will be some interaction soon!**

**On a side note, thank you all so very much for the overwhelming support. You're all so wonderful and I really do appreciate the reviews and favourties and alerts. I promise to finish this story for all of you :)**

**WARNING! There's a scene in this chapter that wavers between T and M. It's really not that graphic at all, but I'd much rather be safe than sorry. You'll all probably recognize when the scene is coming up. Again, it's nothing terribly graphic, but it is implicit of certain actions…Just saying…**

**Read ahead.**

Chapter Ten:

When Eugene had still not returned by nightfall, Rapunzel's earlier concerned mutated into panic. A bluster of nerves, she stalked the palace like a ghost, looking in every crevice, though logic told her if he was here, he would not be hiding.

The king and queen were at a loss, unable to staunch her anxiety.

"He's fine."

"He'll be back soon."

"We'll send out Vincent."

"He'll find him."

"Don't worry."

"Everything will be fine."

None of it could stop Rapunzel, no words, no warm embraces, no reassurances. Only fatigue in the end slowed her down.

Vincent found her on the marble floor. He carried her to her room, alerting the king and queen. The situation did not seem dire, though. Exhaustion alone had claimed her, and she had succumbed before reaching her chambers. They left her to rest in what they thought would be a dreamless sleep. It was far from that.

She dreamt first of Gothel. The woman was old, with silver hair, not the raven-haired woman who had raised her. With sunken eyes and wrinkled skin, she reached towards Rapunzel in the dark of her mind with claw like nails and white skin tinted with popping blood vessels. Like limbs of a branch, they came for her. Rapunzel struggled to escape, but she could not move, frozen to her spot as the hands came for her.

And then they were gone, wiped away. In their place stood a green forest, and a pool shimmering in the sunlight. Bluer than any water she'd seen before, it beckoned for her. She came towards it, barefoot in the gentle grass and knelt down at its edge.

Her hand descended into it, skimming the surface. Cupping her palm, she lifted some to her lips, unable to resist the temptation. Cool liquid pooled into her lips as she tasted the sweetness of it, letting it refresh her in the dazing sun. Better than anything she'd ever tasted before, her hand went in again, wanting more.

With closed eyes, she took another sip, and gagged as the taste of iron flooded her mouth.

Looking down, she shrank in fear at the sight of blood on her hands. The crimson liquid was splattered against her skin and clothes.

Glancing into the pool, she could see that the once blue water had been contaminated and ran red now with blood.

Releasing a wrangled cry, she stumbled back. And she fell through the earth.

Down she went, her cries echoing around her as the darkness entombed her, refusing to release her, holding her tight as it strangled the life from her frail body.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Eugene felt as if the world was spinning around him. It had to be so, because he could feel as if his entire body was on a platform, revolving, revolving, revolving…He daren't open his eyes, lest the urge in his belly to release the contents of his stomach be made manifest. Closed his eyes remained as he sought to find a way to slow the urge, to slow the spinning earth.

He was lying on something soft. He tried to concentrate on this point, but it did not work. The scent drifting through the room, he was keen to ignore. Sickly sweet, it made his stomach churn dangerously. Something else then.

An image flashed in his mind. _Yes._ Short, pixie brown hair. _Hold on_. Orbs of emerald perfection. _Rapunzel_.

His eyes opened as the world came to a jarring halt. His vision was bleary, but at least his surroundings were no longer swaying. This momentary reprieve was short-lived, however, as he slowly recognized the room that now harboured his drunken self.

_Can't be._ He blinked several times, and pinched his arm hard. _Not a dream then_, he groaned as pain followed. _So…did I…no. Please, no._

The floor creaked beyond the door, and Eugene jolted further up in bed, scrambling suddenly to hide. Still light-headed, he tripped over himself and fell with a resounding crash on the floor. _Oh, complete déja vu._

"And the wheels keep turning, don't they, dear Flynn?"

She had not changed. That was the next thought to filter through Eugene's mind. Still tall, with a ravenous look about her; her hazel eyes still flecked with ghost dust; and her hair still silky, long and black.

"Viarya," he whispered, struggling to force back the emotions of the past. Seeing her was awaking feelings, evoking memories. In his fuzzy mind the lines between past and present were blurring. _Rapunzel_, he reminded himself sharply, but there was something intoxicating about being in this room—being in this room with her. "What are…"

"You don't need to hide under my bed. My father's not come yet," Viarya chided him teasingly. Dressed in a night shift, her form was almost visible beneath, each curve a path already explored. "How long has it been now? Three years?" Her voice was becoming bitter. "You gave me six months, six blissful months, and then you were gone."

"Vee…" Eugene pleaded gently, as she walked towards him. He realized the dangers of this scenario, but his faculties would not let him escape. "You were too young; I was too young." There was so much he could remember of those six months. For two years, Viarya had been an ally, a friend to run to when the guards came too close. And then he'd been 18, and she only 16 and everything had changed; feelings had deepened and he'd wanted her to be more, and so had she.

"Too young?" she repeated as if the statement was nonsensical. "I loved you. You were my first, and you said I was hadn't mattered then if that was truth or not. You made me feel alive. You were my life. I wasn't too young, and neither were you. I never understood why you left. It took me a while to realize you had just stopped loving me."

"That wasn't it," he argued, uncertain why he was fighting her. Better to have her believe in that, than to know the truth; because the truth was something else. A name buzzed in his head. _Hunter_. He'd gotten in too deep, and had placed her in danger because of it. "I didn't want you getting hurt," he breathed. "I was dangerous. You were always better off without me."

"And what about the princess? Does she deserve you? Is she not in danger?"

"I've changed," he insisted, surprised that Viarya was aware of that relationship. She had always been a force to be reckoned with, and as she came at him with words as sharp as knives, memories of arguments that she would always win invaded his mind. She'd been young, but she had also been strong-spirited and witty, and at times: wicked.

"So I've heard, Eugene Fitzherbert." She purred his name, letting it roll off his tongue as if it was a tasty new treat. "I've changed too," she reminded him, moving towards him suddenly as a panther stalks a prey. "I'm older, and I've learned to forgive."

He stood then, but stumbled back, falling onto the bed. He was terribly hung-over, he realized. _No, this is not good at all._

She knelt before him, placing her hands on his knee. "Tell me," she whispered, leaning towards him, the scent of her cinnamon perfume overwhelming his senses. She paused a little before his face, the smell of mint fresh on her lips. "Can she love you like I did?" Her lips pressed against his cheek, and his body trembled. "Can she make you feel like I did?" They pressed against the nape of his neck. "Can she bring you to life?" Her hands clutched at him.

He swore under his breath. "Vee," he whispered warningly. "Don't."

Too late her lips fell into his with a burning passion, her body pressing into his as her hands moved through his hair.

_Don't_, his mind screamed. _You can't_. But his mind was not in control, weak as it was under the lingering effects of alcohol. His body had control, urging him to accept her advances, yearning to be loved in a way he had not known for months.

In seconds, he was lost to her touch. His arms pulled her in tighter, wanting her to melt into him. She was his. The dull cries of his mind could not hinder him now.

She forced him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, her kisses never ceasing, still fierce. Deftly, her hands worked at his vest, shaking it off. For a second they were torn apart. Impatient, she yanked roughly at his shirt, ripping it slightly before coming back down.

He was hardly breathing as her lips descended his cheek, following his jawline to his neck before continuing down his chest. He shook with each kiss, while her fingers played with his abdomen, running over him like drops of water.

Her body slid down his, her kisses fast approaching the edge of his pants.

"Rapunzel," he breathed longingly.

The kisses stopped, her head jolting up in shock. "What did you call me?"

"Rapunzel," he repeated, the name drumming in his head with sudden strength. _Rapunzel_. It filled him with power, fueling the rationality of his mind, allowing it to gain control of his actions once more.

He shoved himself forcefully away from her, disgusted with himself. He reached for his shirt, pulling it on in a hurry, and then the vest, taking opportunity of Viarya's sudden distraction. "I'm so sorry," he told her, standing firm, trying to ignore the shaky feelings in his legs. "I can't. I don't love you anymore."

"Yes, you do," she argued, regaining her resolve. "I know you do. And I still love you."

Eugene shook his head forcefully, maintaining the distance between them. Every step she took towards him, was a step he retreated. "No; I have Rapunzel. She's the one. What we had, it was wonderful. But it wasn't…it isn't what either of us need."

She laughed harshly. "But your princess is? How long do you think those royals will put up with you? She'll have suitors by the dozen soon, pursuing her and then you'll be just a memory." She paused as tears started to form in her eyes. "I want you to be more than a memory. Please, Flynn."

Viarya reached for him, but he easily side-stepped her move. Her eyes were clouded with betrayal. He was doing his best to ignore the words, remembering why he had come to drown his sorrows at the tavern in the first place. "You're wrong," he said forcefully, eyeing the window opposite himself. How many times he had escaped that way? He could hardly remember; too many times to count.

"You passed out on the floor last night, completely drunk. I dragged you up here when my father wasn't looking. I've risked everything for you. Tell me, would she do the same?"

He fought back the waves of anger moving through him. She had no right. "Yes," he hissed through ground teeth. "She's risked everything for me." The vision of grey hair made him feel hill. He despised himself for running, for coming here, for drinking himself unconscious, and for almost…_I need to get back to her_. Again, he looked to the window, only now noticing that dusk was already falling.

"I've been out a whole day?" he questioned incredulously. "Impossible."

"You were really drunk," she reminded him, her voice teeming with spite. "Big argument with the princess, eh? But about what, I wonder."

Eugene looked back to Viarya. "There was no fight. And it's none of your business." Considering the conversation done, he strode towards the window, preparing to leap from it. Going out the front door would surely mean meeting Viarya's father. He remembered him as being a tall, burly man with a zero tolerance for men chasing his daughter. Even if he were to proclaim his innocence, his reputation preceded him. Far better not to relive old feelings.

"So, I suppose once you're out that window, you're not coming back."

Eugene hesitated before his portal of escape, turning to see Viarya watching him with red-shot eyes and a look that expressed a fear of his leaving. _You're so close. Don't look back now_.

_I'm not looking back_, he reassured himself. _This is all part of looking forward._

Walking back to Viarya, he placed hand gently on her cheek. "I've hurt you. For that I'm sorry. But we have to move on, Vee. I already have. It's time you stopped living in the past. Maybe we were supposed to meet again so we could close this up properly. Three years ago, I did love you. But I was different then, you were different then. We were chapters in each other's life, small parts of our lives. It's time to turn the next page." It sounded far too generic, but if it worked…He watched her expression closely, hoping he had crossed some line.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone like you," she finally said, not sounding at all convinced by his little speech. "I don't know if I want to."

_Seriously?_ "Trust me, you do," he tried again. "I'm trying my best here, Vee. I need you to understand that I don't feel that way anymore. Once I did, but now I don't. I'm sorry. Okay?"

Her head tilted down, as if unwilling to meet his gaze. "No, it's not." She looked back up again, this time her eyes burned with fiery resolve, and a need for vengeance. "FATHER!"

"Damn," Eugene whispered. He scrambled away from her, racing for the window as the sound of heavy footsteps pounded at the door. He had not imagined himself facing such a scenario again, but as he stood at the precipice of being discovered in Viarya's room in disarray, his heart began to pound with adrenaline, the old spirit of Flynn Rider rising up from the ashes.

He drew open the panes of glass just as Harold, Viarya's father, appeared in the doorway. In his hand, he held a meat cleaver.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Eugene uttered as he pushed himself onto the ledge.

"RIDER!" Harold roared in recognition, running forward in mad fury.

"Just came to drop in. I'll be going now. Bye!"

With that, Eugene launched himself off the ledge. Below him stood an awning that gladly softened his fall, propelling him forward as he bounced against the material.

He rolled as the ground rushed up to meet him, ensuring that his landing would not result in any broken bones. _I still got it_, he thought, thoroughly pleased with himself as he found himself without a bruise. _And I'm still partially drunk._

"RIDER!"

Eugene glanced up at the beefy red face staring down from the window. He saluted him with his right hand. "Thanks for your hospitality. I won't forget it."

That charismatic spirit that had always defined Flynn Rider was pumping through him with a fury as he mocked Harold. He knew what would happen next. In fact, he relished in the fact that it would.

"Someone stop him!"

The cry reached the ears of all those standing in the street, though most had already been focused on the scene, unable to ignore the cries of the father or Eugene's rather graceful escape. The men immediately launched into action, racing forward to stop a man who could have easily jumped out of the window of their own daughter's rooms.

With a knowing smile, Eugene leapt away, pushing through the crowd. The men gave chase, pursuing him down the streets.

_Some things never change._

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Rapunzel sat staring out at the sunset. She had been there for quite some time now, simply watching the bustling crowd below, always hoping that from their midst, Eugene would magically appear. He had not, and still she had waited, the hours creeping by.

Her parents had taken to checking on her, unable to pull her away from her watch. Vincent had come in once or twice too. Like clockwork, at least one of the three had appeared at the turn of the hour, pleading with her. But she had ignored them, swearing that she would not move till Eugene was by her side.

Pascal sat with her the hours through, his head resting on her hands, his eyes watchful. He was the only one who did not attempt to sway her intent, merely remaining supportive and silent unless she pulled him into conversation.

"It's been two days now, Pascal," Rapunzel whispered to the chameleon, her eyes never pulling away from the square below.

In the distance, the sun was disappearing behind the buildings of Corona, the sky splashed in an array of navy and blood-red. Nightfall was almost complete, and as the last few hints of sunlight dropped from the sky, the street below became almost impossible to see.

He squeaked reassuringly, but he had no effect on her heavy heart.

"I think something might be wrong," she told him. "He could be hut or in big trouble. I have to find him," she insisted, picking the chameleon up in her hands and lifting him to her face. This was the first time she allowed herself to look away. "Will you help me?"

He nodded eagerly, wanting to be of help. Perhaps if he had better understood her meaning, he would not have been so excited to volunteer. Rather, he would have done his best to persuade her otherwise.

"We'll have to time this perfectly," she continued, suddenly filled with an anxious fervour. She glanced at the door behind her, and then to the giant clock standing high in the town's square. It was near the turn of another hour. "Okay. This is it."

Pascal's eyes were large as he tried to understand what exactly Rapunzel had in mind. But her face was a mask, unreadable as she turned to look back down at the straggling passer-bys.

In a matter of minutes the door to her room was opened, both her mother and father appearing in the frame, their gazes focused on their daughter's form where it was perched on the seat beside her window.

"Rapunzel, aren't you hungry?" her mother asked gently, gliding to her daughter's side to sit on the seat beside her. Her fingers swept aside a few strands of hair. "We're about to dine. Won't you join us?"

Rapunzel turned to stare at her mother, her eyes billowing with tears. "He's not coming back is he, Mommy?"

The queen did not respond, glancing to her husband for help. He stood a few paces away, his hands clasped behind his back, his expression one of loss. She was their daughter; they were her parents—but the idea of caring for another human being was one they were still grasping at. They'd missed the first few stages of her life, had been given a woman fully grown, and they still could not know the exact way of dealing with these issues.

"Don't say that, darling," her mother whispered soothingly. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Rapunzel sniffled as she threw a glance at her father. "Daddy?" she questioned.

He shifted, discomforted. What could he say to her when he did not know for certain; when his instincts were telling him the boy had run off? "I'm sure we've not seen the last of Eugene Fitzherbert," he said finally, thinking that it was closer to the truth than anything.

Rapunzel nodded. "I am hungry," she said after a brief pause. "What are we eating?"

The king and queen shared a quick look of relief. "Let's find out, shall we?" her mother rose first, offering her a hand.

Rapunzel took it and followed her parents out the door. As they went, she glanced at Pascal who was now perched on her shoulder and winked. Her plan was going to work.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

It had not taken Eugene long to escape the pursuing men. In the darkness, he'd used his superior knowledge of the alleys of Corona to evade them. Guided on by the past, Eugene had embraced the person he had once been, the name and characteristics he had absorbed those years ago. As he came to a spot though, intent on catching his breath, Flynn Rider was laid to rest once more as Eugene stood against a wall, forcing himself to focus on the present.

He had made more mistakes in the last two days then he had in a year being Flynn. His first instinct was to blame it on everyone around him: Vincent, the king and queen, even Rapunzel for making him feel dizzy every time he saw her. The truth was far more daunting. He was still unreliable, still a man unable to stay still. There was still too much Flynn Rider in him. Tonight had proved as much. But Rapunzel needed him now, and if he hoped to do the best for her, he would have to forcefully leave that life behind him, and embrace the one before him. If he did not, he could risk losing her forever.

Continuing forward once more, he wavered between a slow jog and a fast walk, trying to narrow the distance between him and the palace. There was a time limit. Little more than a week remained before Rapunzel…

He shoved the thought away. _Breathe_. _It won't get that far_. He hoped he wasn't lying.

The streets were expanding, broadening as he drew closer to the main square. Nearly there. It was late, but it did not matter. He would wake the king and queen if they were asleep. They had to know tonight, had to trust him that their daughter was in danger, and that he had to save her no matter what that meant.

It would not be easy.

Crossing into the square, the burden weighing on his heart seemed to grow even heavier. A mixture of exhaustion and hopelessness was pulling him deeper into despair, threatening to drag him into unconscious. _Keep going, you're almost there._

The night was still around him, the sounds of the world deadened under the dark sky. Within feet of the castle, a scream pierced the silence of the air, echoing around him with sudden ferocity.

Eugene came to a dead halt. He knew that voice.

It was Rapunzel.

**A.N. Yes, I know. Cliffie. I really couldn't help myself. Next chapter will definitely prove to be an exciting one…I hope. So please drop a line to let me know what you thought of this chapter and the developments. Comment, constructive criticism, question, suggestion…anything and everything is welcomed. **

**Love you all,**

**Faith xo**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. YAY! New chapter! I hope you don't feel as if it took too long to come out. With school starting to build up, I'm going to fall to terrible consistency, but I will try to make sure I don't take toooooooo long. I shall try my utmost. **

**So, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, and feel that I achieved more with this one than the last. I also happen to like the storyline I'm beginning to develop in terms of Eugene's past, and I promise more will be explained very soon. Of course, you have no idea what I'm talking about right now.**

**Enough narcissism. Here's the next chapter.**

**Read ahead.**

Chapter Eleven:

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Dinner had taken too long.

For almost two hours, Rapunzel had been forced to sit with your parents, listening as they discussed matters of the day, occasionally attempting to draw her in with questions. It was not that she didn't appreciate the opportunity to get to know the people who had given her life, but her mind was too heavy with thoughts of her own, her heart too eager to fulfill the plan she'd outlined to truly enjoy the conversation of the dinner table.

After finishing the cream pie the chef had baked, Rapunzel had politely excused herself claiming to be tired. Her mother and father had simply smiled as she'd laid kisses on their brow, whispering words of good tiding and love before walking out of the room.

Once she was out of their vision, she burst into a run, dashing up the stairs with wild anticipation, Pascal barely able to cling on to her dress as she crossed into her room. The door closed briskly behind, not quite slamming.

"This is it Pascal," she whispered quietly, as she laid him on the dresser beside her bed. "I'm going to find him. We're," she corrected herself, "going to find him."

Pascal watched her with confused eyes, a bad feeling growing in his stomach. He watched Rapunzel hurry around the room, seeking something out. Something was not quite right. A loud squeak erupted from his mouth, stopping her progress. She turned to stare at him, a smile growing on her lips.

"Don't worry, Pascal," she whispered gently. "I have a plan." Patting him reassuringly on the head, she crossed over to her closet, drawing it open. Her eyes roved the array of clothes arranged before her and with a loud a-ha, grabbed at the very thing she'd been looking for.

The black cloak hung in her hands, evoking a myriad of emotions. For one, it excited her to know that it would help her on her journey. For another, it saddened her. This cloak had once belonged to Gothel, had been a vestment Rapunzel had often associated with the woman she'd called 'Mother'. Holding it reminded her of her dream from the night before.

Seeing her hesitation, Pascal wondered for a second if she was reconsidering whatever plan of action she had decided on, but any hope vanished as she draped the cloak over her shoulders.

It reached to her toes, covering her entire body. The hood she pulled up, letting it fall across her face, concealing her entire form. _Perfect_, she thought elatedly.

_Not perfect_, Pascal thought, distraught. He squeaked again, this time loudly protesting the action he was slowly realizing she would undertake.

She ignored his pleas, taking him in the palm of her hand. "It's alright, Pascal," she whispered. "I know what I'm doing."

Still unconvinced, Pascal's mind leapt with a plethora of ideas on how to sabotage Rapunzel's intentions. The first was to run to the king and queen, hoping his frantic squeaks would be enough to garner their attention and their understanding. The second was to play dead. Sure to have a more instantaneous reaction, he chose to follow the second.

Faking choking noises, he grabbed at his throat, his body turning blue as he fell on his side, his tongue flopping out of his gaping mouth. _Eat that up, Rapunzel_, he thought with conniving.

He had sorely underestimated her. With eyes closed, he could only imagine the thoughts running through her head. When he found himself suddenly flying through the air, his eyes popped open. A loud squeak left his lips as he fell to her bed, landing with a soft thud.

She was standing where she had been, her hands resting on her hips as she watched him with accusatory eyes. "Really, Pascal? I think I know you well enough to know when you're faking dying. What's the matter with you?"

If he could speak, he would have told her his concerns, his fears, allowing his protective nature to take over. He was too small to be able to protect her properly out on the darkened streets. All he could do was hang his head in defeat. He would accompany her if he had to, and do his best should the case arrive.

Kneeling before him, her emerald eyes bore into his dark ones, trying to understand. "I know you're worried, but you have to trust me." She held out her hand.

He stared at it warily and then tentatively crawled up her arm, taking his place on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tender moment flowing between them for a second before she ripped at the sheets on her bed.

Tying them up with deft hands, a practice she had only perfected thanks to the length of her hair, she threw them over the edge of her window, watching as they curled down to the street below.

"Perfect," she whispered. With any luck, no one would notice her absence. Ensuring that it was securely fastened to the edge of her bed, she prepared to clamber down.

On her shoulder, Pascal held fast to her shoulder, fearful of the great distance they had to go.

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel hauled herself onto the still and gripped at the sheets with tight fingers. Closing her eyes for a second, she summoned all her strength and then let herself fall down the edge.

The material of the sheets were silky enough that they let her slide down without much problem. The feeling that blossomed in her stomach reminded her of that first moment when she'd been freed from her prison and allowed to venture into the world for the first time. It was an uplifting feeling.

As she approached the bottom, she closed her hold on the sheets, to slow her descent, allowing it so that her feet only brushed against the ground without a sound, a tiny pile of dust rising up as she did.

"That wasn't so bad." She glanced at Pascal. He was clinging to her, his eyes wide with fear. "Oh, Pascal," she chided, taking him in her hand and dropping him into her pocket. "Let's go."

The hood fell over her face, covering her from sight as she moved forward. The street was deserted, but she kept on her guise, for fear that someone might come into the square and see her. As she stood there, staring out at the streets before her, a new fear began to rise in her chest, a fear that in this big town, she would have no real hope of finding Eugene.

"Don't Rapunzel," she whispered to herself. "This is going to work. He might be heading this way right now."

As it turned out, he was, but at the moment the truth of her statement escaped her.

Walking forward, she chose to first go to the street immediately to her right. There was no real reason for it, just a feeling, a feeling that didn't really mean anything.

This street too was deserted, but the silence of its area was far more deathly than that of the square. Here, the shadows seemed to reach out for her with pining fingers, wanting her to be theirs, wanting to whisk her away.

She stayed to the middle of the street, careful to not cross their path, wanting to stay away from the darkness and keep to the light as much as possible.

From her pocket, Pascal peered out at the darkness with troubled eyes, worried that at any second someone would break through the shadows and attack them. The further they went from the castle, the more his heart became burdened with panic.

Rapunzel's heart too was drumming within her chest, fear causing her to stumble slightly as every sound provoked new uncertainty within her mind. She did not want to be wrong, did not want to alert Pascal to her sudden misgivings. This plan had seemed too perfect in her mind, like so many others she had conceived within the shelter of the tower. In reality, it was proving to be far more problematic.

The noise of sudden footsteps echoing behind her made her come to a halt. Her head swivelled quickly to look behind. There was no one there.

Her throat was dry, her eyes wide. She glanced down at Pascal. "Don't be scared, Pascal," she whispered to the chameleon, trying to coax herself through the words she said.

Turning back to face forward, she continued on with renewed speed, suddenly wishing the streets would fill with people. Above her, the moon was clouded by gathering dark clouds. Rain would only impede her further.

"Excuse me."

The voice that spoke from behind her made her jump suddenly in fright. Whipping around in fear, he stared at a dark figure lingering in the street behind her, his face covered by the darkness of the night.

She stared at him, for it was a he, and Gothel's words began to ring in her ears, words of stranger and mysterious men with pointy teeth. They made her tremble in the night air.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled quickly and then, turning on her heels, fled the street.

Close to running, she hurried in the darkness, wanting nothing more than for Eugene to appear and take her home and hold her close and safe. She wished she could be stronger, but the cold night was not forgiving as it clung to her as she ran.

As she went, she glanced back, wondering if he was following her. In her sudden distraction, her foot bashed against an upturned brick of road, sending her sprawling to the ground below.

Her hands went up to protect her, scraping against the ground below. She ignored the stinging pain of scratched skin as her thoughts jumped to Pascal. Her hand shot into her pocket, hoping she had not hurt him. When she could not find him, panic rose in her chest.

A few squeaks, brought relief as her eyes caught sight of the chameleon before her, looking relatively unharmed. And then his squeaks became ever more urgent.

A hand closed on her shoulder and she gasped.

"Are you okay?"

It was the man from before. As she looked to him, she could now see his face. At first glance, he reminded her painfully of Eugene. His hair darker, it was longer than Eugene's, but his eyes were that same shade of hazel, if not a little darker. Beyond that, the chiselled figure of his face and the goatee upon his chin was enough to bring to mind her saviour.

At this proximity, the man did not seem so intimidating. In fact, there was a kindness in his eyes as he leaned over her, his hand outstretched in a generous manner.

"Thank you," she whispered, allowing him to lift her up. As he did, her hood fell down, revealing her face.

His eyes opened wide in surprise. "Your highness?" He bowed low with respect. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

"It's fine," she assured him, trying hard not to smile. She was still not quite accustomed to such acts of reverence—she probably never would be.

He stood tall once more and it struck her that he was even taller than Eugene, though not as tall as her father—though he was not off by much. "What are you doing out alone at night, by yourself?"

She glanced about anxiously. Heads were peering out of windows at the two of them, drawn to the outside by the commotion below. "I was on a mission. But no one's supposed to know."

"Of course." The smile that crept upon his features was a charming one that she had ever known from Eugene. Her head was growing dizzy as she stared at him. The similarities were striking. "I would, however, feel terrible to abandon you at this moment. The night can be a dangerous time for one to wander on their own. Might I humbly offer my assistance on this secret mission? My lips are sealed, that I promise you. I would feel terrible, though, to let you continue on, should any evil befall you."

His words, so eloquent, gave Rapunzel sudden reason to trust the man. There was a genuine honesty in his offer, and she would appreciate the company, the protection he could bring. "I can hardly say no to that," she replied gratefully. "I don't want to inconvenience…"

"Nonsense," he chided, his smile broadening. "Now, what is this venture you're on?"

Her gaze fell uneasily again upon the faces peering through closed shades. Most had retreated, seemingly at peace with the blow situation. She looked again to the man, wondering then if he was among the many who had known Eugene as the thief, Flynn Rider and, worse still, if he had been dealt some injustice by him.

Catching her hesitation, the man's smile faded. "Princess?"

She said nothing, watching him carefully. The look of trust he'd worn before was not nearly as strong as before. There was something unsettling about the intensity in his gaze as he stared at her, a look she knew to be hunger. Clearing her throat, she tried to remain calm. She was just overreacting, imagining the worst of people again. That was it, wasn't it? Her imagination was running off with her. Here was a man, willing to help her, to protect her. She should not be so eager to turn him away.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," she said finally. "Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Eugene Fitzherbert," he repeated, his eyes suddenly glowing in recognition. The smile flitting across his features was now one of excitement and again that feeling of worry shot through her.

"You know him?"

"I knew Flynn Rider," the man replied, his voice teeming with an emotion Rapunzel could not place. "But that was a long time ago." He paused for a second in contemplation. "I think I might know where to find him. There's a place he used to go…"

"Really?" Rapunzel was incapable of keeping the hopefulness out of her voice. "Would you show me?"

"Of course, your highness." He bowed again before offering her his arm, his expression once more one of generosity.

She took it, excitement clouding her judgement. If not for the joy of possibility, she might have noticed the way his smile did not quite meet his eyes, and how the black of his orbs were burning with malicious intent. "Thank you. And please, call me Rapunzel."

"As you wish, Rapunzel." Taking her hand, he steered her down the street, away from the watchful eyes, into a more secluded area of the town.

She walked with eagerness in her step, her heart light, hardly attentive of the world around her. And then he was guiding her into a dark alley, one with a wall blocking its path.

"Have you…"

Her words were violently cut off as a rag was shoved into her face. It smelled weird, and as she breathed in, her head began to spin in, dizziness spreading through her.

She struggled to break free, trying to pull away as his hand grabbed at her arm. As he did, the rag stumbled from his grasp, freeing mouth and in that chance she let out a blood-curdling scream.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Eugene ran with great speed through the streets of Corona. Her scream had echoed out into oblivion long ago, but he could still hear it, echoing in his head, pervading his senses with a raw urgency to save. He used his fury to guide him through, hoping it would be enough to find her.

There was no second scream to follow the first, and as he ran, a second fear sprouted within him, a fear that he would not be able to find her, that she was already beyond his saving. But he could not think that, could not allow himself to believe that she was lost to him.

He hated himself more than before in this instant. Why had he abandoned her? She had needed him and he had left her and now she was in danger.

Through the relative silence of the night, the sudden sound of scuffling reached his ears, a new sign, a new guiding light. He claimed it, turning his attention to the right as he dashed away at a breakneck speed, his instincts leading him to a dead end alley where one figure bending over another that lay prone on the floor.

"Rapunzel!"

The kneeling figure's head twisted to stare at him, as he slowly came to stand. In the darkness, the face was unrecognizable, but Eugene could be absolutely certain that it was a man.

His eyes fell then to the body lying on the floor. It was Rapunzel. He knew it, though he could not see her properly. It was his heart, aching in concern that made him know it to be her.

"What have you done to her?" His voice was a growl as he took a step towards the two. He wished for a sword, or a frying pan, anything to strike at this unknown stranger, to bring him harm as he was certain to have brought to Rapunzel.

"No lasting damage."

The voice, deep and rumbling, was one he found to be painfully familiar. He knew this person, but his mind was not allowing him to draw any positive conclusions to mind.

"Leave now and I won't have to kill you," Eugene spoke threateningly, feeling indeed capable of killing the man at this moment for daring to even touch her. "Do you hear me?"

The man laughed in raucous fervour, throwing his head back. "I would love to see you try, Flynn Rider."

That voice; that voice…Eugene's head was a sudden blur of faces rising to mind. Among them he was sure to find this person, but why couldn't he…

And then, there it was. A face that held too many painful memories, a one that made him burn with sudden rage, blinding his reason. With a strangled cry, he rushed forward, launching himself at the figure, a man from his past, a man who had taken everything from him.

The man embraced him as he came, allowing Eugene to knock him to the ground. They rolled on the gravel, the rocks underneath scraping at Eugene's flesh. He ignored it as he struggled to get a hold of the man's neck, prepared to strangle the life from him.

But as they came to a halt in the gathering dust, it was the other man who had the upper, holding Eugene down with his hands and legs.

"Hello, Flynn. Long time no see."

"Hunter," Eugene hissed, using all his strength to knock the man off him.

Freed, he jumped forth again, but Hunter was faster than he, using his leg to kick Eugene away.

Landing in his gut, Eugene fell to the floor, gasping for air as pain radiated in his middle. Taking a few deep breaths to slow the pain, he went for him again, but Hunter was already standing, and with another well aimed kick to the chest, sent Eugene back again.

Eugene's vision was blurred as pain radiated through him, the breath taken from him as he knelt gasping on the floor. Before he could even move, Hunter's foot came again. Though gentler than the other two, the move sent him falling onto his back, leaving him winded and dazed as he gazed up at the clouded sky overhead. It was going to rain.

The thought flitted through his blurred mind as Hunter's face appeared before him. He looked older. Almost four years had gone by since he'd last seen this man, four blissful years free from his tyranny.

"I hear you're going by Eugene Fitzherbert again. Interesting," Hunter mused tauntingly as he knelt over Eugene. "It makes you weak, though you were always a weak one, weren't you, Flynn?"

"You…were…gone," Eugene sputtered, fighting to regain his breath. He could already feel the bruises beginning to blossom.

Hunter shrugged. "I had to leave. They were hot on my tail…no thanks you." His eyes flashed in ire and bitterness. "I gave you so much and how did you repay me? You turned me in."

"You…"

"I what?" Hunter spat. "Tell me, Flynn. What did I do?"

Eugene closed his eyes for a second, trying to hold back the creeping memory. He took a deep breath, but it only led to a sudden fit of coughing as it proved too much for his lungs.

He needed to bide time, needed to regain a bit of strength before he could consider fighting Hunter. The man, only three years his senior, had always been tough and strong. He would need to be more careful when next he struck. "You were planning to kill…"

"I was just talking to talk, Flynn," Hunter interjected sharply, pulling a knife suddenly from his pocket. "Royalty's hard to destroy. It's much easier to control them when they're still alive. Hence…" He gestured to Rapunzel. "I imagine they would do anything to get her back if they lost her now."

"You…bastard…"

"Language, Flynn. Language."

The blade fell across his cheek, sliding across his flesh, cutting in.

He gasped, but did not try to move. It was becoming easier to breathe. A few more minutes. Just a few more…

"Is that why you came back?" he asked quietly.

Hunter shrugged. "I've been back for a few weeks now. I heard news that you were getting big. I wanted to see it for myself. When I learned you were working for the Stabbington Brothers…well, it seemed too hard to resist. They were our enemies once. "

"They were just a means to an end," Eugene told him, wishing his strength would just return.

"You stole the princess's crown. But then you gave it back. Why?" It was a rhetorical question, and Eugene would not waste his breath trying to reply to it. "She's a pretty one. I can understand your attachment," he continued, pulling the blade up. "And while I do have to admit that you have a certain charm about you, I can't help but wonder why on earth she would want to be with a killer like you?"

His strength was not fully returned, but with this new attack, he could no longer stay still.

Kicking out with his foot, he took Hunter by surprise, sending the man falling to the floor. Leaping up, Eugene reached for the dagger holding it tightly in his hand while Hunter stood quickly, watching Eugene with suddenly wary eyes.

"Good, Flynn," he commented silkily. "I underestimated you."

Eugene grinned despite himself. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Certainly not," Hunter agreed. "I won't forget next time."

"There won't be a next time," Eugene promised. Before he could act on his words, a sudden groaning noise diverted his attention. Rapunzel was beginning to stir on the floor.

Distracted, Eugene began to move towards her, temporarily forgetting about Hunter. Awakened to the error of his way as the sound of running feet began to echo, he turned to see Hunter dashing towards the brick wall before him,

In frustration, Eugene hurled the dagger at his fleeting form, missing him entirely. "Hunter!" he roared, beginning to pursue. But he had hardly reached the bottom of the wall, when Hunter sat straddling the top, a look of mild victory on his face.

"I'll see you again, Rider," he swore before jumping over the edge.

Angered over this sudden loss, Eugene fought to restrain his frustration as his mind moved back to Rapunzel.

He hurried to her side. She was trying to sit up, looking dazed and confused. Pascal was standing on her chest, his eyes big with concern.

"Hey. It's okay," he whispered, as he helped her to sit up slowly, ignoring his own aches as she rested his weight on him.

Looking over her quickly, he could see that she was not badly injured. His eyes fell on the white cloth lying near her. Hunter had tried to drug her then, to render her unconscious. If that was it…but he could not be certain.

Holding her head on his chest, he ran a hand through her hair, doing his best to ignore the new strands of white beginning to form. "I'm so sorry," he told her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm so, so sorry."

She was still fleeting between consciousness and unconsciousness, and she said nothing, only clung to him with fierce need.

With tender care, he lifted her up, holding her as the fragile gift she was. His body protested, still reeling from the injuries caused him, but he ignored the urge to fall as he pressed forward, swallowing the gasps as he led her through the streets, back to the palace as raindrops began to fall from the sky.

**A.N. Not so much a cliffhanger as before. Thank goodness for that, right? So, thoughts, opinions, suggestions, questions. You know I love the feedback, it helps me to know what people think and whether or not the path I'm heading down is a good idea. Group effort, remember? Creative geniuses of groups always makes for better stories. **

**Love you all,**

**Faith xo**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N. Another chapter. I feel like I'm on a roll and I hope it continues because in the coming chapters this story is going to become a rollercoaster of adventure and peril and some twists along the way. It's the Rivens guarantee.**

**This chapter isn't quite as exciting as the one that came before, but it's necessary to shove the story into the real action at its heart, so please bear with.**

**Thanks to all the reviews. 120 so far. That's insane. I've never had so many and I need to thank everyone for supporting this story because your support is what keeps me inspired. **

**Thanks especially to Wheels4theOneTrueGod, Knighting Gale, and Liliththestormgoddess for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad to hear there are some newcomers and hope you decide to stick around. **

**And now, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

"You stupid, stupid boy!"

Eugene flinched as the king roared at him. He had been expecting such a reprimand, but as it came in such a harsh tone, it filled him with even greater regret and guilt.

Rapunzel was upstairs now, being looked over by the Physician. Upon his arrival, she'd been removed from him, pulled away from his arms, while Vincent had dragged him roughly to the Throne Room to wait for the king and queen to deal with him.

"You'll get hell now, Rider," Vincent had sneered, sounding all too pleased. "You'll be gone soon."

Eugene had said nothing. Too much of the past was weighing heavily on his heart. He had messed up, not unlike how he had messed up those five years prior. To have talked to Vincent would have meant rehashing that memory, a memory he was not keen on exploring.

"Two days!" King Phillip continued his voice rising in force. "Two whole days she waited for you to come, worried that some ill had befallen you. Two days we thought you'd abandoned her and feared how she would react to the news. You cruel, cruel boy! It would be better if you had been hurt!"

"Phillip." Adelaide laid a restraining hand on her husband's arm. She wanted him calmer, but she could not be counted an ally for Eugene in this mess. Her eyes were blame-ridden as they stared him down. "We're very disappointed in you, Eugene. You made promises so easily." She sighed. "You broke them easily too."

They were not going to let him escape without great reprimand. Already, their words were biting at him with viciousness. What would they say when he told them the truth? He was not excited to find out. "I really am sorry," he told them as they lapsed into silence, hopeful he was not being disrespectful in speaking up. "I haven't meant to be gone this long. Circumstances…"

"I don't care for your excuses, boy," King Phillip interjected. His wrath was proving to be fierce as his paternal instincts spurred him into conflict with the person who had led to their daughter's condition. "I have half a mind to throw you out and order you gone forever. You have broken my trust, and you will find it difficult to mend."

Eugene cringed. He recognized that he would be rather fortunate to have the king's forgiveness. But he did not need their forgiveness now, he needed them to believe his words, to believe the danger their daughter was in. "I know that your majesty," Eugene would use any means to assure some of their grace. "I don't expect it, I don't expect it, but the truth is I've been gone for two days because I've been looking for a way to save your daughter." It was a slight stretch of the truth, but to tell them of how he drunk himself to despair and then nearly succumbed to the whims of an old flame would not help his position.

"And what, pray tell, do you need to save her from?" the king demanded, sounding ever doubtful, and indeed taunting in his speech.

Eugene looked quickly to the queen, hoping that she would see his sincerity, and bring reason to the king. "From death, your majesty."

The king's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think you need to protect her from death?" It was evident in the king's sudden severity, that there was some glean of belief in his eyes, or at least some willingness to listen, as if fearful that there was some truth in Eugene's words. Adelaide's face was now as mask as she watched Eugene with intent.

"Because she's dying," Eugene replied, the weight of the words leaving his lips bringing him little relief. "She's wearing away, fading to nothing."

The king shook his head, his disbelief blooming now. "She's tired, that's all," he argued. "She's been through so much, and it exhausted her. That's all."

But in Adelaide's eyes, Eugene could see the doubt in her husband's words. "What makes you say that, Eugene?"

Eugene took a breath, considering how best to tell them. "I noticed it two days ago. There were strands of white in her hair. It worried me." He took another, deeper breath. "The day of the ball, when I was taken, I was brought to this woman who told me the truth of it. I didn't believe her then, but when I saw those hairs…" He paused again. "I went back to find her and she told me that Rapunzel won't last the week."

Queen Adelaide's mask was slipping as concern pervaded her expression. She gripped tighter on her husband's arm. "Phillip…"

"She was probably trying to trick you. Did she want pay?"

Eugene shook his head. It was another lie, but again he felt that telling them he had sold her his soul in a sense, would do nothing to grab their belief. "She simply wanted to be of help." He gazed at the two royals imploringly. "Please, you have to believe me."

"I don't want to believe you," the king sighed heavily. "You've done us wrong, Eugene Fitzherbert. And yet, I don't know why you would lie to me."

Eugene nodded, his insides gladdened to hear the king's words. "I wouldn't lie to you about this. Not about her safety. I know I've done wrong. Please let me do right. I know how to save her. I know I can do it."

But the king still seemed hesitant, wanting more information from him. "Did she say why Rapunzel might be dying?"

This would be difficult for Eugene to explain, difficult because of the significance it held. "It's my fault," he replied. "I had tried to stop her, had cut off her only chance of saving me, but she saved me anyway. And in saving my life…it seems she may have sacrificed her own."

The king and queen looked ever more skeptical as he spoke, as if incapable of understanding this explanation. "Eugene, perhaps you have been led on," Adelaide suggested. "This tale seems far too far-fetched. This woman, whoever she is, might only be trying to draw you into a trap."

"No," Eugene shook his head firmly. "No, she's not. She knows things. I trust her to be speaking the truth. Please, believe me."

King Phillip too had lost any sense of belief, his doubt ruling his actions. "I cannot. And so it seems, once again, we find ourselves with one lingering question. What are we to do with you?"

Eugene was not listening though as Kaylee's words rang in his head. It was not that he could go on his own. _If you wish to save her, you must bring Rapunzel with you. _If they could not bring themselves to see the truth, he would be left with only one choice. He could only imagine what they would say if they found him gone, and Rapunzel with him. But if they did not believe…

They were interrupted then by a sudden rapping on the door.

Glancing behind him, Eugene watched as Vincent swept into the room, flanked by the good physician. They breezed past him, coming to stand before the king and queen.

"What news, Thomas?" King Phillip asked anxiously as the physician bowed quickly.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord, but this cannot wait," Thomas Grofford offered first an apology before launching into an explanation. "I have examined Rapunzel, and while no harm has been caused to her, I fear that we have something much more pressing on our hands."

Queen Adelaide's eyes flitted briefly to Eugene, her eyes wide as she recognized what Grofford's next words would be. "Is she ill?"

Grofford nodded, pausing to take another breath. "She is far weaker than she was when last I saw her. I cannot be absolutely certain, but at this moment I fear she may be dying."

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

She knew something was wrong. She could not say what, but she had seen the look in Doctor Grofford's eye as he had left her side, a look of concern, though his voice had insisted that everything was fine. He had seen something while examining her, had noticed something that had caused him worry. There had been an instant when his expression had faltered to one of alarm. He had been quick to conceal it, but not quick enough for her to be ignorant to its meaning.

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, her thoughts fell back to Eugene. She knew he had found her, though she had been fleeting between reality and the darkness of her mind. He had come to save her as he had so many times before and she wanted greatly for him to come to her now. His absence now worried her too, worried her that her parents were the reason behind his delay, that they were extracting their anger on him when this had all been her fault. She wished sorely to leap from bed and hurry to his side, and still the falling blame, but her exhaustion was greater now than before, and she could not find the strength to do so.

Hours seemed to pass, though perhaps it was not quite so long, as she waited for someone to come to her, to tell her what was wrong and to tell her it would be alright. Pascal was at least a comfort as he laid atop her chest, watching her with his caring eyes, his presence enough to at least lend her some peace of mind.

When finally the door creaked open, Rapunzel's heart soared with hope. Seeing her mother, she frowned—not because she was disappointed to see her. Rather, it was the sorrow gleaming in her eyes as she came to stand beside Rapunzel's bed that concerned Rapunzel, and the saddened weariness of her face.

"How are you feeling, my darling?" she asked soothingly as she swept aside a strand of hair from her forehead, her eyes than betraying some true alarm.

"I'm fine," Rapunzel replied, feeling it to be some form of honesty. "What's going on, Mommy?" Worry poisoned her voice as she posed this question. "Is Eugene…"

"He's here," her mother informed her gently, without attempting to form a response for the first question. "He's safe. He wants to see you."

Joy erupted in her small heart, a smile creasing the lines of her lips, wearing away her worry for the moment. "Oh, please. I need to see him."

With a sad smile, the queen bent over, laying a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, one that seemed plagued by longing as if afraid something would be lost. "I love you, my darling."

Rapunzel repeated the sentiment, sensing some darkness in her mother's words, some hopelessness. It filled her with an ominous chill as her mother swept from the room, leaving the door ajar in her wake so that Eugene might follow suite.

His tall form filled the frame where he lingered for a second, just staring at her with eyes of determination and overflowing love. Shutting the door, he came to her side. One hand, she realized was hidden behind his back. It came forward now, revealing a cupcake decked in a chocolate frosting.

"Strawberry chocolate," he told her, his voice gruff. He coughed to clear it. "The cook's trying it out."

She smiled as he passed it to her. Setting is aside for the moment, her eyes bore into his. "Eugene," she whispered, "I thought you were gone."

Eugene knelt beside her as she sat up a little. "I wasn't trying to worry you," he explained, taking her hand suddenly in his own and pressing it to his lips. "I've been…on a mission of sorts." He seemed hesitant as he spoke the words, as if calculating what each meant and the weight of that meaning. "I didn't expect it to take so long."

"You should have told me." Her tone was accusing. "I've been so very worried. I thought you were hurt, maybe even dead. I even…" She took a breath as tears began to crystallize in her eyes. "I even thought you had decided to leave me."

"I would never," he swore with ferocity, tightening his hold on her hand, his other falling against her cheek in a passionate embrace. "I would…I will never leave you, Rapunzel. Do you hear me? I will never abandon you."

Struck by the intensity of his promise, Rapunzel felt her head spin with a flurry of emotions. Her heart was hammering against her chest. There were no words she could say to match his, so she remained silent, letting the power of her emotions convey the depth of her belief and trust.

In silence they remained for the moment, until a deep breath wracked Eugene's body. "Rapunzel," he said slowly. "There's something else we need to talk about."

"Something's wrong," she said before Eugene could continue. "I knew it. Doctor Grofford seemed worried and my mother…she looked as if she'd lost something. And you look so afraid. What's happened? Are they mad at you? Are you in trouble?"

Eugene shook his head, a sad sort of laugh flying from his lips. "If only it was that," he murmured ruefully. "But it's not me, Rapunzel." He paused contemplatively, and then determination led him to say the reset in one quick breath. "Rapunzel, you're dying."

At first, the words did not make sense within her mind. The word _dying_ evoked an image of Gothel falling out the tower window and Eugene lying on the floor, his head cradled on her lap while she watched him slip from her grasp. It was not something she could simply understand, as the fogginess of her mind clouded her ability to grasp the truth of his words. "I don't…I'm not…dying?"

"Oh, Rapunzel." Eugene seemed to be at a loss, his eyes shining. "It's my fault. When you saved me, you…you used up your energy. Using your powers to heal an injury was one thing, but to restore life when it's been lost is another entirely. You're dying, Rapunzel, because I'm alive."

There was some logic in Eugene's words, logic she embraced and used to render her own horrifying conclusion. "I don't want to live if it means you have to die."

Remarkably, she felt no panic rising in her chest, no sense of impending doom as she clung to Eugene's hand. Perhaps the truth was that she did not quite believe him and felt more as though she was trapped in some dream. There was an aura of surrealism surrounding their conversation and she could not yet come to believe that her existence was nearing its end.

"It won't come to that," he told her. "I can save you; I'm going to save you," he corrected himself, his entire being radiating an undaunted confidence. "But, we have a journey to make, you and I."

She nodded, listening to him, feeling her whole self growing ever more weary as he spoke, overwhelmed by it all. "Okay," she whispered. "I trust you."

"We're leaving tomorrow," he continued, impervious to the burden of his words. "I'm so sorry, Rapunzel. I'm so very sorry."

"Don't be," she scolded him softly, and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. She needed to sleep, to consider the meaning of his words, and to come to terms with the future ahead. She was dying because she had saved him, but he could save her, could restore her life without having to die in exchange. She was dying, but she would be fine. She was dying, but she would not die.

She released him, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. "I need to sleep. Stay with me."

He nodded. "You don't have to be afraid," he said soothingly. "I'm going to take care of you."

"I'm not afraid," she mumbled as her head fell upon the pillow, her mind dragging her into a dreamless sleep.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

"I don't know if she fully understood. She seemed groggy and tired."

Eugene was standing before the king and queen again, joined now by Grofford and Vincent. He was relaying the nature of his conversation with Rapunzel as he had promised to. It had taken a lot of coaxing to convince them to let him be the one to tell Rapunzel about her predicament, and they were now relying upon him to give a full report on the matter.

They were on the brink of the midnight hour, but Eugene felt no urge to sleep. He had slept the day away, so it made some sense in that regard. His chest, however, was still plagued by a dull ache, one that was causing him great discomfort. He would not say anything on it though.

"I'll have to talk to her again in the morning to make sure she understands, or you can, I suppose." He directed this comment specifically to the king and queen. "I think she's strong enough, though. She's brave, braver than anyone I know, braver than me."

The king nodded. "Indeed, she is brave." There was some weariness in his voice, but Eugene knew it to be a result of his concern, and not actual tiredness. "Now, we should discuss the nature of this journey. The map?"

Eugene pulled the piece of parchment from his pant pocket and laid it out across the table where they sat. "The Fountain of Youth." He directed their gaze with a point of his finger. "It lies here, almost a three day journey from Corona. According to the woman, it's well hidden from the world and the path is a dangerous one. She also said that Rapunzel has less than a week." He refrained from using Kaylee's name for fear of what meaning it might hold for those gathered. He gazed. "She'll have to come with me." He paused to gaze at the king. "I promise I'll protect her, and I will get her back home safe."

"I know," King Phillip remarked. "But you must understand, Mr. Fitzherbert, I do not intend to send you alone on this journey. You will be joined by Vincent and the very best of his men."

Eugene fought the urge to abruptly argue this request. "Your majesty, it will be far quicker if Rapunzel and I travel alone."

"And far more dangerous," the king countered, a ring of finality in his voice. "Who knows what horrors you might encounter! She is my daughter, and I will have her well protected."

Seeing no hope of arguing the point, Eugene glanced warily at Vincent. The man's eyes said enough as a grin of supremacy crossed his face.

"We will leave tomorrow, then, just after dawn." Eugene made no pretence of making it a request. This was an order. "And I will be in charge."

"You?" Vincent jeered. "You are no leader and you will find my men resistant to such an outlandish attempt."

Eugene glared. "I'm the one with the map," he said shortly, rolling up said item and shoving it into his vest.

King Phillip banged his fist suddenly against the table. "You will work together, and I will hear no more of this nonsense. My daughter is dying." His voice cracked under the pressure of the statement. "Put aside your pride and feud for now so you might save her."

"My apologies, your majesty."

"Yeah, sorry," Eugene mumbled.

"Thank you." The king's gaze lingered on Eugene. "Thomas; Vincent, you are dismissed. I wish to have a word with Mr. Fitzherbert. Adelaide?"

The queen nodded knowingly. She had expected this. With a gentle hand, she guided the two men from the room, leaving Eugene alone with the king.

Seeing himself vulnerable with Queen Adelaide to check her husband's wrath, Eugene squirmed uneasily in his seat.

"Mr. Fitzherbert." The king's voice was dangerously low as he spoke. "Eugene." This use of his first name was surprising and brought some ease to Eugene's worried mind. "I fear, I must apologize."

_Unexpected!_

Eugene stared curiously at the king. "I don't think you do. I am the only one who should apologize for this…for her."

"No, hear me out." Within the king's stern voice, there was some echo of generosity. "Please." He paused for a breath. "I fear I have judged you too harshly in the past. You must understand, I have been accustomed to hearing the name Flynn Rider in rather disturbing circumstances. Considered a rogue by most and even a murderer by some…"

Eugene felt a rush of blind panic race through him. He had not believed the king to be aware of that."

"…and so I created within the contours of my mind a rather demeaning portrait of your character, and I have been regarding you as such since your return." Here the king stopped to take another breath, taking the pause to ponder his next words. "The truth of who you really are has revealed to me a side I had not encountered before."

"Whatever your past might have been, whatever truth may be found within such tales, I have learned to see you as you are now: a man willing to die for my daughter, a man whose heart is far more kind than those of others I have met. And so I pardon you, Eugene, for past decisions and ask you in turn to pardon me for being a prejudiced old sod."

Eugene took a moment to think on the king's words before returning with a reply. "Your majesty, I cannot pardon you, because you do not require pardoning. You have done nothing to injure me, and have already granted me amnesty. I only want to see Rapunzel safe."

"I know," the king sighed, smiling gently at him. "As do I."

A moment of silence lapsed between them before the king spoke up with talk of rest. "You should sleep. Tomorrow will be a day difficult to face without proper rest."

Eugene nodded, gladdened to know the king's trust in him was secured. Standing, he hesitated as a question pricked at his mind. "Your majesty, the term murderer…"

"…was applied by a distraught mother who lost her son over a matter of gambling. She blamed you, but I do not believe you to be the true killer.

Eugene shook his head. "No, that wasn't me."

So he did not know, had not been told. It surprised him, and worried him to think on it. To not say meant personal vengeance was intended. It was a wonder he was still alive then. He thought on this as he made his way down the corridor to Rapunzel's room.

Turning a corner, he was grabbed suddenly and shoved against a wall, his already hurting body protesting loudly as it slammed against the concrete, pain shooting through him.

Vincent glared at him, his eyes burning with some rage. "Listen to me, Rider and say nothing." He paused while Eugene struggled to grasp the scenario he now found himself in. "You have been too lucky this far, but that will change. We will save the princess, but the minute she's back in Corona, unharmed, you will be gone. You will leave here forever or I swear I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Eugene nodded silently, hardly daring to say a word. There was a cold fury in Vincent's eyes and he did not wish to test the extent of his wrath at this moment.

Vincent's grip slackened. "Good man," he commented mockingly, slapping Eugene on the cheek before releasing him. "Run off then and don't you dare speak a word of this to anyone."

He nodded again and took a few steps away from the guard, watching the man with cautious eyes. "I am sorry," Eugene whispered, "for what happened."

"Don't you dare," Vincent hissed. "Don't you damn well dare apologize to me you spineless bastard." Hatred reverberated in Vincent's voice as he spoke. Like daggers, his words fell upon Eugene, inflicting him with regret. "Now get out of my sight."

Eugene did not hesitate to follow such orders. Turning on his heel, he hurried up to Rapunzel's room, his mind and heart suddenly weighed down by a memory he had long fought to suppress.

She was sound asleep when he reached her side, and did not stir as he dragged a chair to her side and fell into it.

He did not descend easily into sleep, his mind plagued now, and when finally he did, he dreamt only of the past.

* * *

**A.N. I hope this chapter was okay. Reading through it again worried me. I don't know if Rapunzel's reaction was spot on. What did you think? Should she have been more emotional? And what about Phillip? And Vincent? What's up with that guy? And what memory is plaguing Eugene now? Want to know. I imagine reading the next chapter might help.**

**Leave a review to let me know thoughts, feelings, expectations, questions, suggestions, **_**constructive **_**criticism. **

**Love you all,**

**Faith Rivens **


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N. I have a lot to say, but I'll save it for the end.**

**Read ahead. **

Chapter Thirteen:

This is what Eugene dreamt:

He stands upon a deserted alley, waiting for the signal to come. Anticipation races through his being. Tonight will mark a turn in the life of Flynn Rider. For two years, he has crept through the streets of Corona, vying for himself, struggling to survive. If he succeeds here, he might never have to worry about sustaining himself. If he succeeds here, poverty will fade into some distant memory.

A call rings out in the silence, three short blasts, like a crow, and a smile takes charge of his lips. He has never done anything quite like this before, but Hunter has promised him great success, has promised him that this cannot fail. And he believes him, entirely. For two years he has known only turmoil and uncertainty, but Hunter promises to change all that.

He moves through the streets like a phantom unseen. Dusk has fallen on this place, on the town of Corona like a dark cover, but there's a light burning in him, a beacon of hope he cannot dim.

Hunter stands at the corner of a street dressed in black pants and a navy blue top. He does not glance at Flynn as he passes. Such is the plan. They need not speak, need not make contact. Their parts are known and they will be played. They can talk when it is done.

Eugene keeps moving in stealthy silence, his excitement fading to slight anxiety as the weight of the task falls upon him. He knows what is expected, knows the pressure upon him to succeed, but he cannot let it stop him. He must embrace this sudden panic, and use it to his advantage as he has done on many occasions before.

The houses down the next street are all the same. They rise up before him, edifices of brownstone. Here reside the rich: the wealthier and more prominent citizens of Corona, citizens who serve the kingdom as intelligentsia, bureaucrats, and merchants of trade. Most are members of the council of advisors that serve the king. Unlike the rest of Corona, these houses stand with an elegant grace, signs of a growing distance between the rich and the poor. It angers Eugene and solidifies his intent to succeed.

He reaches the house that tonight will change everything. It looks no different than those flanking it on either side, at least not on the exterior. Inside, though, its potential is unlimited. He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, not for lack of remembrance, but because the scrawling lines of Hunter's hand, detailing his point of entry in an accurate diagram, holds some reassurance.

Pausing for one final second in the dark shadows, he takes a deep breath to calm his raging emotions before crossing into the street and creeping behind the promising structure.

He presses himself against the wall, recalling all of Hunter's instructions. There is a drain near the edge. It will be his guide to the top floor. But first, he must wait.

Minutes pass; he cannot be sure how many, but time seems to drag slowly at a most agonizing pace until finally the sound of whistling fills the air.

Peering around the corner, he watches as Hunter stalks into view, looking rather jovial. As he watches, Flynn finds himself mesmerized by the self-assured calm of this boy only three years his senior. He seems so much older in this moment. He always has been an intimidating figure in Flynn's life, like an apprentice and his master. This is his first chance to prove to Hunter that he is capable, that he hasn't placed his trust in the wrong man's hands. He will not fail.

Hunter disappears from view, but Flynn can imagine him in his mind, crossing to the front door, without trepidation, his fist rising to knock upon the ebony door.

He hears the knocks. There are three, each a short blast of a signal. This is it.

There is no time to be wasted. With able hands, Flynn clings to the drain and scrambles up the wall as if he cannot fall. He has become rather adept at wall climbing, and this drain makes his job ever simpler, permitting him to reach the window sill within seconds, just as a voice echoes from the front of the house.

"Can I help you?" The voice is gruff, distrusting. This man he does not know. Only a name. Vincent Larsus. A merchant, the most prominent merchant burdened with a great treasure. He will not be burdened for much longer.

Hunter's voice comes next, gentle yet assured. "Good evening, Mr. Larsus. I hope I'm not disturbing you at this late hour…"

Flynn pays no more attention as he pulls at the window. There is a lock, just as Hunter said there would be. That matters not.

Taking his dagger, he works away at one pane, cutting it from its holding. He catches it before it can shatter upon the ground below and cause a commotion and slides it away as he works next at the lock at the window.

He hears the click and a triumphant grin takes its place on his lips. He should not be cocky. This is only one obstacle overcome.

In silent stealth, he crosses into the room, bringing the window to a close behind him. He glances around the space, remembering the diagram again. Hunter labelled this as Study.

The table and shelves of books confirm this. _So where to next?_

He creeps into the hall, careful now. There is staircase to his left. Below he can hear the sound of voices. He does not know how long Hunter can keep Vincent talking. He should not worry about it. That is not his job. His job is finding the treasure and getting it from this place as silently and quickly as possible.

So which room?

There are four rooms on this floor. Study. Bedroom. Spare room. Treasure room. He doubts Vincent calls it such, but if all is as Hunter says, this is where he'll find the abundance of wealth.

"Hello?"

The voice takes him by surprise, so quiet, so high-pitched. It is a child's voice, a girl's voice.

He turns to see the small figure lingering in the hall behind him. A door is ajar to her left. _Spare Room_. It is her bedroom. _Why didn't Hunter say?_

In all their discussions, Hunter has never brought up such a detail. He is fairly certain that Hunter never made any reference to any family. This strikes him as funny, but he has no room to dwell as the girl continues to speak.

"Who are you?"

She is tiny, so very young, he guesses no older than five. Her hair is a chestnut brown and is rather long. She has large round eyes, crystal blue, like sapphires. She seems frail.

"Just a friend." This is the first thing that pops into Flynn's mind. It is the first thing he says.

She regards him with drooping eyes. Her hands rub at her face as a yawn escapes her lips. "A friend?" she repeats.

Flynn nods, suddenly fearful of the time starting to run down. He listens for voices, and he can hear Hunter's muffled voice still talking, though it sounds aggravated now. He cannot linger anymore.

"My name's Eugene," he tells her, uncertain why he is telling her that. He realizes the name sounds funny on his lips. He has not called himself that in a while. "I work with your father. We were just having a meeting." The lie flies easily from his mouth and she drinks it in with trusting eyes. She has not yet learned the danger of strangers. She soon will. "You should get back to bed." He words it as a suggestion, trying to use a gentle tone, one he used to fall on when reading nighttime stories to the children at the orphanage.

She tugs at her nightgown and yawns again. "Okay," she whispers, turning then. "Goodnight Eugene."

"Goodnight." He feels a tug on his heart, though he does not know why. Waiting until she is gone from sight, he speeds towards the next room, the room where he will find his intended prize.

Coming into the room, he closes the door behind him. It is plagued in darkness.

Taking a match from his pocket, he lights it. There is a candle on the table beside him. He puts the match to the wick, watching as the fire takes root, and then permits himself to gaze around the room.

He has not expected this.

There is a fireplace pressed against one wall. The opposing one supports a bookshelf. The rest of the walls are blank; the rest of the room is empty.

"What the…"

His thoughts are silenced as the sound of a door bursting open pervades the room. He can hear yelling and he knows something's gone wrong, terribly wrong.

Filled with sudden panic, he prepares to leave, but he cannot. _I have to do this_, he thinks fiercely, looking around the room once more. _I can't give up._

Hoping that Hunter can hold back Vincent, he hurries to the fireplace. He is certain that there is some secret room here, some special compartment where Vincent's belongings are hidden. But where?

His fingers roam the entire fireplace, searching for some loose piece, some button, some contraption. There is none.

He moves next to the bookshelf as the sound of yelling grows ever more rowdy. For a second, his thoughts fly to the girl. He wonders if she is scared. It is wiped from his mind as a large banging noise echoes next. He has no time to wonder.

Books fly by as he wrenches them from their place hoping one will guide him to some discovery. But the bookshelf is emptied and there is nothing for him to show. He is going to fail. The thought rushes through him painful clarity. All this will be for nought.

He slams his foot forcefully on the floor in aggravation and the tile beneath it dislodges.

Bending down in disbelief, he pulls it free and stares down into the abyss below. He can see nothing.

His hand reaches for the slab beside it and works this free too. Four or five more come out at his guidance and suddenly he can see the treasure he has come for.

There are three boxes lying there. He removes all three. They are not heavy, a fact that makes him grow suspicious. He has not yet realized that silence has fallen through the house again.

He lifts the cover of the first box. Inside lies a parchment, tied in a scarlet bow. He places this aside, considering it to be of no value before moving towards the second.

"Flynn!"

Hunter stands in the doorway, looking furious. There is a cut above his right eye and a bruise beginning to blossom on the same cheek. Blood drips from his mouth.

"What happened…"

"No time," Hunter interjects, racing to his side. He sees the boxes and a triumphant glean takes its place in his eyes. "You found it."

"I think so," Flynn concurs. "What…"

"Later. We're leaving now."

In haste, Hunter grabs the three boxes while Flynn stands. Hunter hands them over. "Go from the back. I'll meet you at our rendezvous."

He wants to question him, to understand the reason for the hurriedness, but he does not. There is some fierce expression on Hunter's face, one that is aggravated and he does not care to provoke Hunter's anger.

Shoving the boxes into the bag slung round his shoulder, Flynn hurries to the Study and makes his way down to the ground below. He realizes now in the cold air that they have won. Whatever obstacle Hunter might have met, they have succeeded. The burden of the boxes does not feel an unwanted weight. It is a welcomed one.

He takes to the back of the houses, moving further away from Vincent and possible demise. There is no one to stop him, but as he goes, he can hear the sound of screams filling the air. This alone causes him to hesitate.

Turning, he wonders after the sounds, his mind urging him to go back, that something might be wrong, that Hunter is in danger. But then Hunter's figure arrives, looking grim but triumphant.

"We're not safe yet, Flynn," he says, running past him.

Flynn makes to follow but then stops again as the smell of acrid smoke reaches him. "What's going on?" he asks, his eyes trying to glean the distance.

Hunter pauses hesitantly. "Must be a fire," he says unemotionally.

Flynn's heart skips a beat. He remembers lighting a candle. "At that house."

"It was starting when I left. But I got Vincent out. He's fine."

But Flynn was not thinking of Vincent. With sudden ferocity, he wrenches the bag from his shoulder and drops it to the floor. He runs back, Hunter's voice calling after him. He ignores his protests. He does not understand. In his mind he sees the little girl: Vincent's daughter.

He does not know why he cares, but he does. He faces danger should he return, but he has made a mistake, a dreadful mistake. He cannot stand idle.

The house is alight with fire as he returns. He does not know how it caught so quickly, but he does not stop to think on it, his mind forcing him to focus on the girl.

There is a crowd gathering in the front of the house and from the back he can see a man lying dazed on the floor, surrounded by other men. He cannot see the girl and his heart plummets.

The drain is hot, but he crawls despite the biting pain and bursts through the window.

A cloud of smoke meets him and he begins to cough. The fire has not reached here yet, but it will not be long. Out in the hall it rages like a storm, the tongues of the flame licking the wall. It has not yet reached her bedroom. It relieves him slightly.

He coughs as the smoke fills his lungs, stealing his breath. He stumbles into her room. She is not in her bed. Perhaps he was wrong. But then he hears it, the small plea for help.

His body flattens against the floor, and he sees her lying on the floor, her tiny frame curled in a ball in fear. Her eyes meet his and he can see the tears in them. He does not hear her voice, but he sees her lips move and he knows what she is saying. _Eugene_.

Crawling forward, he reaches for her, and pulls her into his arms. It is becoming ever more difficult to breathe but he cannot stop now.

Her breathing is weak, the coughs wracking her body.

He holds her closer as the flames reach her doorway. There is a window, but it is too small. He will not be able to fit there, and he cannot simply drop her.

His mind is racing. He is running out of options. Pressing her closer, he races forward, breaking through the flames.

He feels as if he's burning, his vision blurring now too as the smoke becomes an impenetrable cover, slowing him, weakening him. Was all this for nothing? Is this his doomsday?

The floor beneath him creaks suddenly and he can hear the cracking and knows what is coming before it does.

It opens up beneath him and he throws himself to the side, protecting the girl in his arms.

He whispers words of comfort to her as he sets his sight on their last chance for escape. Eugene Fitzherbert might have given up, but not he, not Flynn Rider. There is an instinct to survive, a need to prevail here. He cannot fail himself. He will not fail her.

He rushes for the Study, hardly able to breathe. His heart pounds as he clutches to the girl in his arms. He will make it. They will make it.

He flies through the window, the cold air meeting him with kind welcoming. His lungs are hurting, his skin burns as if the fire is on him, but for the moment he forgets. He is sailing through the air, and for a moment, just a moment he wonders if he will continue on, wonders if gravity will loose its hold on him.

It does not, and he plummets downwards towards the ground. But he has fallen before, from greater heights and escaped unscathed.

His body curls around hers as his feet touch upon solid earth and he rolls, his hand cradling her head. He does not let her go as they tumble.

When they come to a stop, he lies still, just breathing. There is pain, but it is not great. He can suppress it for now.

He can hear shouting, but he pays it no heed. They have seen him, he knows this, but for the moment his entire being is focused on the body in his arms. It takes him a few seconds to process, but soon he comes to realize she is not moving.

His next actions are those of a man lost to senselessness. He bends over her, his hand pressing against her chest. He has seen this done before on a friend of his. It worked then, he knows it will work now.

He does it a few times, but there is nothing so he presses his lips to hers, and breathes.

Once, twice, thrice. Nothing.

He goes down again, but a figure crashes into him then, sending him away. A punch falls against his face, and then a second, and then a third. A fourth falls upon his gut and he curls up in agony.

"Vincent, s-she's not moving."

A voice calls the man off Flynn.

"Cordelia!" He cries in frustration as he flings himself over his daughter, performing the manoeuver Flynn has just attempted. He does it in vain.

Flynn watches with wide eyes, a dull ache growing through him. He knows he should escape now while eyes are off him, but he cannot. He can only watch as the man cries in desperation.

Minutes pass, but Flynn feels as if days have gone as he just stands watching, praying to some god, hoping for some miracle. None will come, but he does it anyway as tears rise in his eyes.

Vincent's face lifts then, his own expression caught in distraught sorrow. He is inconsolable in this mourning, but through the lines of loss his features brew to hatred. "You...monster," he hisses. He cradles his daughter's head to his chest. "YOU MURDERER!"

The rest of those gathered turn to Flynn and in this instant, he realizes he can no longer linger in this place.

He runs and they pursue.

Through the darkness, they give chase. He is aching with a number of emotions, but as they push him to fits of adrenaline, he is able to gain ground and the distance between them grows until he breaks into an alley where safety awaits him.

He stumbles into the apartment he has come to call home. Hunter is not there.

As the adrenaline dissipates, he slumps to the floor. Tears course down his cheeks as sobs wrack his body and the events of the night take him over.

**A.N. This chapter should not have happened. In my mind, when first I conceived this moment in Eugene's life, I had a rather different image in mind. But it was destroyed the minute I started typing. There was supposed to be so much more to this chapter, but Eugene's dream became bigger than the story, became bigger than everything else and it stole me away and this is the end product. I swear, I've never had such a hard time writing a chapter. I don't know why, I just feel as if it's important to Eugene's character and I hope you will agree.**

**I would really appreciate response to this chapter, just because I'm not sure about my own feelings for it and I would love to know what you think.**

**I also want to thank everyone for the extraordinary reviews you've left. Your words make my heart billow with love and I thank you for your support.**

**Great thanks to Liliththestormgoddess, Wheels4TheOneTrueGod, Tinkfan14here, nikkibeckett1947, 122, Knighting Gale, Cc, Sam, Jnet, mwaterbender.**

**A few people commented on grammatical errors and I am terribly sorry for them. I do rush to post and don't usually check over my work unless I'm dissatisfied with it. I have read this chapter over a few times, so hopefully there won't be much. But thanks for letting me know and I hope to improve for you all :)**

**Also, in terms of inconsistency with posting. I am dreadfully sorry about that and hope to be a little more constant. It's hard with school but I think I can promise a post a week for sure, if not sooner. But no longer than a week. I promise. I want to see this story through, and I will not leave it unfinished.**

**WOW!**

**Sorry for the long rant, but I just wanted to take care of a few housekeeping things.**

**Review please. And have ***_**faith**_*** in me. This story will reach its end.**

**Love,**

**Faith Rivens **


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N. The next chapter already? I really couldn't help myself. The inspiration is there.**

**Only three reviews on the last chapter make me slightly worried that I did something wrong. I hope I haven't lost your interest and I hope this somehow reclaims it. I know it's short, but I like where it ends. It leaves a sort of ominous feeling, I think.**

**Thanks to sSparkleWolf7000 (the cookie was rather delicious), Liliththestormgoddess (More will be revealed on that later), and Wheels4TheOneTrueGod (Here is more Eugene x Rapunzel just for you. God instead of good…errr…I shall try even harder this time).**

**Read along my lovelies.**

Chapter Fourteen:

Eugene awoke drenched in a cold sweat. The images that had flooded his mind remained fixed there, invading his waking moments of life with some undaunted ferocity. He bent over where he sat, his head falling into his hands as tears streamed suddenly down his face.

_That memory. _

It tore at his heart, and beat wildly against his spirit, breaking him down. For so long, he had forced it away, and in one minute those walls had been torn asunder. He could not stop it now, could not stop the dull aching beginning to flood through him. There was nothing he could do.

She would have been ten. The thought crept through him, leaving behind a cold dread. Felled so young, she could have become a vibrant young woman. Those sapphire eyes had held such innocence and joy of life. He had ended that for a treasure that had proved less than worthwhile.

The pain of remembering this last feature made it all seem far worse.

Hours after the incident, Hunter had returned looking rather gleeful. Eugene had been sullen, still aching from it all in mind and body. Hunter had seemed unperturbed, tossing aside the death of the little girl as nothing more than a sorry accident. That moment was the first time Eugene began to doubt the honour of the man known as Hunter. He could not hate him for what had happened; the blame he knew rested on him alone. But the nonchalant attitude of the expert thief had stirred him wrong and proved to be just the beginning of Hunter's darker side.

The second point of contention had arisen when Hunter had busied himself with dealing with the treasures Eugene had found.

Glancing over his shoulder with tear-stained eyes, Eugene could still remember with absolute clarity the sight that had met him.

Two rolled parchments and a large glinting diamond were the only things to have been taken from the house. It seemed like nothing, but the glint in Hunter's eyes had said it all. That was what he had planned for. That was what he had wanted. Two parchments and a diamond. A treasure of no true value.

"Is that all?" he had enquired.

Hunter had been slow to respond. His words when finally he spoke still hung over Eugene like a cloud. "There is nothing quite so powerful as knowledge, Flynn."

He still did not know what the parchment had said and the diamond had never been sold, remaining in Hunter's possession. They had argued many times because of it, but Eugene had not left. He had stayed almost a whole year more, hoping for Hunter to redeem himself, hoping for more. Hunter had failed to provide any such goodness and so Eugene had finally left.

This was another memory he cared not to dwell on now.

"Eugene?"

A hand fell gently on his arm.

Looking up with red-rimmed eyes, he met Rapunzel's concern-filled emerald ones.

"What's wrong?"

He stared at her carefully. He could not tell her. She looked tired, and yet she still chose to place all her attention on him, as if nothing was wrong. But everything was.

"Nothing," he said slowly. "You should rest some more."

She hesitated as she watched him. "I can't. Not until you tell me. Are you worried that you…" she paused uncertainly, unable to finish the sentence. "Is it because of me?"

He shook his head fiercely. "No," he told her certainly. "I'm not worried. I know you'll be fine. We're going to make it through." He could feel the slight ache of a possible lie, but he pushed it aside. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay," she whispered, though she did not look pleased by his sudden attempt to change subjects. "I don't feel like I'm dying." Her knees rose up suddenly as she forced them closer to her body. "I don't think I really believe that it's true."

But Eugene could not deny the truth of it as he stared at her hair. There were more strands of white than there had been before. It filled him with dread. "It is true," he said gently. "I wish it weren't."

She nodded, not speaking to this latest statement. "Why were you crying, then?" she prodded after a brief pause.

He held back from responding. There was no chance that he would provide her with any truth. To tell her that he had destroyed a life would break her, would lead her to hatred for him. He knew that with absolute certainty. He would tell her after all this, though. The thought of lying to her forever seemed impossible under Vincent's new threat as well as unjustifiable. She deserved the truth to decide for herself but, for the moment, a lie seemed the better choice. _At least until she's safe._

"Eugene?"

"I don't know," he replied, having forgotten to answer her question, and the suspicion grew in her eyes. _Think of something Eugene_. "It was just a bad dream."

"A nightmare?" Rapunzel prodded. "What was it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said, his voice slightly stern. He resented his tone as Rapunzel's face fell. "Sorry, I would just rather not…"

"It's okay. " She smiled ruefully as she released her knees and allowed herself to sink once more into bed. "I think I will try to sleep some more."

"That's a good idea. I think I will too." He ran a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. Silently he wished her good dreams as he leaned back in his chair.

He would be getting no more sleep tonight.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Everything was packed.

Eugene had helped her this morning to place what few necessities he could into her bag, wanting to be prepared for anything that might present itself on the course of their journey.

In truth, the idea of such an adventure thrilled her. It would have been a moment of joy if not for the weariness in her bones; if not for the fact that she was dying.

She had not fully believed it till this morning when, alone in her chamber, she'd chanced a glance into the mirror. Seeing the white strands in her hair had left her feeling winded with shock. Falling upon her bed, she'd fought to hold back the tears. She would not say it, but the truth was, she was very much afraid of what was to come. Despite Eugene's reassurances, fear was brewing in her heart; fear that this week could be her last.

Her parents appeared in her doorway a few moments later. They both looked tired, their eyes lined with evidence of lack of sleep. She had only just returned to them. Why did she have to be taken away from them again so quickly?

They were not going to come with her. Eugene had told her that. It was not that they did not want to accompany her. Her father had wanted to lead them, but both Eugene and Vincent had fought him down, arguing that they were already too many and that the kingdom needed him more. Her mother had tried to insist too that one of them should go, but in the end any attempt of her parents had been refused and they had ultimately given in to the reasoning of the others. Still, she could tell that it was not sitting well with them.

Her mother embraced her as she came to sit beside her, holding her with such strength that Rapunzel felt as though she would never let go. Part of her wished that she wouldn't.

Her father watched the two with shining eyes. He cleared his throat as he attempted to hold back tears. "You will be fine," he told her.

She nodded as her mother finally released her. "I know, Daddy. Eugene promised." She did not tell them of the stirring doubt.

"Say the word and I will come with you." Her mother's tone was fierce as she gripped her hands. "I don't think I can just let you slip away again."

Rapunzel shook her head. "Eugene said it will be dangerous. I think it's better if you stay."

"It's wrong," her father argued. "You are our daughter. We let you go once; we can't let you go again."

It was obvious to Rapunzel in this instant that they were both struggling with guilt.

"I'll be back soon," she said. As much as she hated the thought of being pulled away again, she was more fearful that they would decide to come along, fearful that they could be harmed trying to help her. "You won't even be able to realize I'm gone. I think it's better this way."

Her parents seemed unconvinced but let the matter drop as they came to realize the discomfort it was causing her.

"Do you have everything you need?" her mother enquired gently, trying to hide the tears in her eyes now.

Rapunzel nodded, her heart knotting with sadness. What if this was the last she ever saw of them? She choked back a sob at the thought. "I do," she replied in a cracking tone.

Her father came to hold her now, understanding her distress. "We will be together again soon," he promised in a gruff voice as he too fought back the emotions holding him captive. "This isn't goodbye, not forever."

He pulled his wife in to the embrace, the three of them silent as they clung to one another. A few minutes passed as they held fast, afraid to let go in case this should be it, as if letting go meant being torn apart.

A knock at the door ripped them from each other's grasp.

Vincent stood in the frame of the door, looking sheepish as he realized the moment he'd broken. "I am sorry your majesties, but we should be off…" He allowed the sentence to drag, and in his eyes Rapunzel saw reflected a deep mourning she could not fully place, as if he could understand the pain of loss.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Eugene was sitting on the steps, waiting for Rapunzel to come when he saw the fleeting figure in the shadows. What was she doing here?

Standing, he hurried after the retreating form, following her into a deserted alley where the light of day could not penetrate the fortified walls.

"What do you want, now?"

Kaylee's expression was one of impassiveness as he spoke in a biting tone. "I have come with one last warning."

"Because that's just what I need," Eugene murmured sarcastically. He was being short with her, more than he should have been. But he was anxious to leave and his lack of sleep was only prompting the growth of his impatience.

Hearing the exasperated tone in his voice, her expression fell to one of displeasure. "Do not forget the grace I have paid you, Eugene Fitzherbert. I am willing to help you. Do not force me to abstain."

"Sorry," he mumbled, forcing the sincerity into his voice. "What do you have for me?"

With wary eyes she spoke quickly, passing on the information she had come to him with. "I have come to remind you that the road before you is a dangerous one, and that you should pursue this venture with a sharp mind and a strong body. There are many coming with you. Most will not make it all the way. Be careful that their help does not become a hindrance as they might."

Such had been Eugene's fear, but he could not change it now. "They wouldn't dare fail her. They're too afraid of the king's wrath and of Vincent…" His voice dragged off. He could not go there again.

Kaylee recognized his hesitation but said nothing of it as she continued. "When you reach the resting place of the Fountain of Youth you will be met by a number of obstacles. You will be tested and only when you have successfully passed them shall you finally be able to proceed to the fount."

"What type of tests are they?"

Kaylee was not very helpful in providing a response. "Tests of true intent. They will be difficult. That is all I can say."

"Well, thanks for the warning anyway," Eugene grumbled, trying to be pleasant, but finding it rather difficult to pursue.

Kaylee did not look impressed with his attitude. "You should be more grateful."

"I am grateful for what you've done. That's the truth," Eugene argued, glancing back as his name was suddenly called. "I'm just a little anxious."

Kaylee nodded understandingly. "I know you are. And I am sorry for the situation you find yourself in. So let me leave you with one more thought. In the next few days, Rapunzel will continue to grow weaker and weaker until her life fades from her body. Each day will prove more difficult for her and for you. You must have the strength for the both of you and you must not lose hope. You have to be braver than you've ever been. Can you do that?"

Eugene gave a curt nod. "Yes, I can." His name was called again. "I should go."

"Take this as a wishing of good luck." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "May the gods protect you and your love keep you."

"Thank you."

Their conversation ended, Eugene hurried back into the square. The group was gathered around the horses, Rapunzel standing at the top of the steps flanked by her parents. She looked small standing between them, but her eyes seemed to shine with great courage. He took a deep breath. This was it.

It was only as he approached the six gathered soldiers that he realized that another stood among them. This new figure was vaguely familiar in a way that made his stomach churn.

"What is he doing here?" he asked roughly, gesturing towards the blonde boy he'd seen with Rapunzel only a few days prior.

"He is coming with you," the boy in question replied in a firm tone. "I am Lord Devon of the Frankian County. It is my honour to offer my assistance."

"Your assistance isn't needed," Eugene argued unceremoniously. He looked the king with pleading eyes. "We have enough as it is. We don't need any dead weight."

King Phillip regarded him with uncertainty. "Lord Devon is rather handy with the longbow. He might prove to be of good use, Eugene."

"I promise not to slow you down. I only wish to offer my services where it might be needed. I would only do what's best for the princess. She has already agreed whole-heartedly to my offer of accompaniment." His flourished statements made Eugene cringe, but it was the last statement that came as a jab, stabbing through Eugene as he turned to stare questioningly at Rapunzel.

She shifted, discomforted. "I didn't think it would be a problem."

Eugene sighed heavily. They did not have the time or energy to put into this argument. If the man-boy wanted to come, then let it be. "Fine, he can come. But if he proves a hindrance, he will be let go."

Devon merely smiled. "I will not be a hindrance."

Eugene tossed off this last comment as Rapunzel now turned to bid her parents one last farewell. His gaze turned to Max who was standing beside Vincent, watching him with guarded eyes. He did not seem too pleased either by this extra person as he gestured his head towards the lord with rolling eyes. This sign of solidarity made Eugene grin.

He was not stupid. He knew what was going on, knew the signs. This man, this Lord Devon, was not promising his assistance because he was a Good Samaritan. No, all this was just an attempt to get into the king and queen's good graces. He was the first of the men Eugene had expected to come—the first of Rapunzel's potential suitors. The thought of men vying for Rapunzel's affections was not nearly as disconcerting as the thought that this man was taking advantage of Rapunzel's weakened state.

A hand fell lightly on his arm.

Rapunzel stood beside him. "Are you upset?"

"No," he lied, bestowing her with a smile as he helped her to climb aboard the white steed brought out for her. It was a regal horse of sorts with a long white main braided.

She glanced at him uneasily, sitting rather tipsily upon the beat. "Are you going to ride with me?"

He hesitated to provide a response. In his planning, he had forgotten that Rapunzel still had not learned to ride a horse. If it was Max guiding her, he would not have felt so uncertain about this, but atop a horse he did not know, he wondered if she would be alright on her own.

Glancing warily at the king and queen, Eugene made the decision to climb up behind her.

She smiled at him, unaware of the disapproving glances being throw their way.

Vincent came up to them, looking rather disgruntled. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Rider."

The man's eyes were unkind as they looked upon him, his expression one that said more than his words. Eugene would not let Vincent deter him, though.

"She hasn't ridden before. She needs me here. It's for the best," he argued, and looked to the king and queen, hoping that they were not adamantly against this arrangement.

There was a shadow of doubt in their eyes, but they made no move to stop him and as Vincent realized his opposition he backed away, grumbling incomprehensibly.

His arms came around Rapunzel then, holding to the reins, ensuring that she was well tethered and would not fall. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her hair brushing along his chin. "Yes."

With the others mounted, Eugene turned to look once more at the king and queen standing forlorn upon the stairs. "We'll be back soon!" he called to them, a promise implicit in his words, a promise that she would be with them when they did.

They nodded, the words stuck in their throat as they waved them off.

Allowing Vincent to take the lead for now, the group of eight took off at a slow gallop, the sound of the pounding hoof beats echoing in the silence of the breaking dawn.

**A.N. Okay, so not that interesting. Sorry about that. I promise that will all change now that our group is off to the Fountain of Youth. Please leave a review to let me know if you're still liking the story or if you have any questions or if you have suggestions, or some constructive criticism.**

**Next chapter: Eugene fights with jealousy as Lord Devon proves to be a thorn in his side.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N. Sorry for posting this chapter so late. I have two papers due next week so I can't promise any immediate updates though I do hope to have more out soon. For now, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of their journey. **

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to review and support my little endeavour. I appreciate your words of inspirational cheer.**

**Big thanks to Wheels4theOneTrueGoddess (it is the same Vincent), Liliththestormgoddess (I hope this is worth the wait), lamentedfyre (love the name and thank you), Gingery Good Wampi (more as wanted), and Elizabeth (hope it lives up to expectations). **

**And now, read on…**

Chapter Fifteen:

Things did not start off as smoothly as Eugene had hoped. There were a number of factors that played into this. For one, Vincent refused to push the horses past a slow gallop, worried that their energy would be drained from them too quickly. Though his reasoning made sense, it angered Eugene to realize that this would greatly slow their progress. They had little time as it was already.

The second deterrent occurred hardly an hour outside Corona while traversing down a rather rugged ravine. Among the damp rocks, one of the steeds—a chestnut mare—lost its footing and tumbled down the way. Though both horse and rider—a young guard known as Eilos—were not seriously injured, the steed had fallen victim to a thrown shoe while Eilos suffered from a nasty cut along his forehead. They'd wasted precious time considering what should be done about it. Unwilling to send the two off on their own, Vincent had let loose another guard to accompany them to a nearby village where they could be taken care of. And just like that, their group had been whittled down to just six.

Thirdly, the choice to descend into the ravine had been a poor one on their part and they found it a difficult task to make it out, worrying over the horses as they struggled to get a grip on the craggy terrain. Forced to dismount—save for Rapunzel—they had attempted to lead the horses up the path, guiding them to safety. In the end, they succeeded, though not without a few scrapes and bruises.

The last point of hindrance came later in the day. They had not gotten as far as they should have. After the ordeal in the ravine, they had chosen to circumvent the particularly boggy areas of the forest and with the downed dam—a painful place of remembrance—proving impossible to pass through, it was a miracle that they were even this far. Still, it frustrated Eugene that darkness would find them only a few hours outside of Corona.

Crossing into a rather dense area of the forest, they were called to a halt by a boisterous voice.

"Halt ye who pass! You've come to my realm now. You must pay for your safe passage."

Vincent eagerly drew his sword. He was in no mood to suffer fools. "Come face us coward if you wish to receive your due."

Eugene could only smile with sly knowing, his anxiety momentarily dissipating as the voice rang with familiarity. From the shadows of the trees, a large form came forth, breaking through the thicket. As Hook Hand came into sight, Rapunzel began to laugh, prompting Eugene to do the same. "Quite an entrance."

"It's to keep you sharp," Hook Hand explained as he eyed the band before him. "Hello, Rapunzel," he called out to the girl, giving a quick bow. "What are you doing fraternizing with this lost?"

Vincent interjected before Rapunzel could hope to respond. "We're on a precious mission and you will do well to move from the path." He ordered Maximus forward, but the horse did not move, angling his head in Eugene's direction, waiting for him to provide his own judgement.

Hook Hand too was staring intently at the pair above their own white steed, ignoring Vincent and his complaints. "Anything I can help with?"

Eugene shook his head, but before he could voice his negation, Rapunzel turned to him with wide eyes. "Maybe we could get some of the thugs to help us," she suggested eagerly, not taking care to keep her voice down. "We can't be too far off from the Snuggly Duckling."

"Only a few feet," Hook Hand piped up. "I think that's a mighty fine idea, princess."

Eugene did not think the same. Ignoring the thug's sudden willingness, he tried to persuade Rapunzel otherwise. "We don't have time and we're too many already. We're wasting time just standing here." He looked to Vincent for help, knowing that—despite the past—their purpose now was the same.

"Rider's right," he said grimly, spitting out the words as if they tasted vile in his mouth. "This will not do. We must continue your highness."

Rapunzel fell to contemplative silence, and as she did, Eugene knew that she would not withdraw her suggestion. Falling to a soft whisper, she confided to Eugene. "It won't take long and what's a few more men when we've lost two already. They're strong and trustworthy. We might need their help when facing an obstacle later. I would feel better if we did."

He wanted to say no; he should have refused. But her logic was compelling, her eyes even more so. "A small detour then," he declared half-heartedly.

Grumbling antagonistically, Vincent forced Maximus around the group to bring him face to face with Eugene. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Rapunzel's right," he responded, trying to remain calm while Vincent's eyes threw daggers. "We might need more help and, besides, these men know the forest than us all. They could prove to be helpful in guiding us through. It won't take long and we'll be off again no slower than before. It's what Rapunzel wants."

Vincent's tongue was held as Rapunzel's persuasive gaze fell imploringly on Vincent. The guard could not refuse her either, and signed resignedly before agreeing.

The group followed Hook Hand at a quick pace. The thug seemed to walk with great speed as if taking care to respect their time limit. Keeping stride with him, Eugene told Hook Hand of their purpose. Hearing of the fate that had befallen Rapunzel he made a great promise to ensure she reach the fountain in time without injury.

Mumbling a thank you, Rapunzel leaned over the horse to place a kiss on his bald head just as the Snuggly Duckling came into view.

While Vincent, Devon and the guards waited outside, Eugene and Rapunzel followed Hook Hand into the familiar establishment. There, they were met with warm greetings of welcome by all those present.

It took longer for them to choose from the number then Eugene had anticipated. As the minutes flew by, Eugene grew ever more anxious, hoping to be gone from this place as soon as possible. There were many more miles that he wanted to go before having to stop for the night.

In the end, four chose to accompany them: Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir and Attila. Large blokes, Eugene grinned with hope. Their sizes could very possibly prove invaluable in the near future. Their formidable statures should be enough to ward off any possible foes. Glad with this done, it was time to go.

The guards seemed slightly intimidated as the sight of these men, their mouths gaping open. Vincent bristled in anger while Devon only whistled, impressed.

"Well, you hardly have need for us with men such as these," the young lord claimed.

"My thoughts exactly," Eugene replied, wishing again that the blonde-haired boy had not volunteered for this mission.

Their group then complete, the band took off once more, the thugs lumbering at pace with the horses' quick strides.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

Rapunzel could tell that Eugene was agitated. He would not admit to the truth of it, even when she asked him in quiet confidence, but ever since their brief pause as the Snuggly Duckling, he'd become sullenly pensive. She knew the reason for it too, knew that it was something weighing down on everyone's mind.

The sun setting quickly in the distance was a sign that their travels were nearing an end, for today at least. Night was nearly upon them, but they were not nearly as far from Corona as they should have been at this point. They had quickened their pace, but even then they'd found themselves scrambling through a rather thick undergrowth. This had caused them great pain with Vincent grumbling and Eugene remaining in dark silence.

She was tired. Exhaustion was settling upon her, but she did not say the like to Eugene. For almost an hour, she'd felt the tiredness rising through her. As the pastel colours of the sky grew dark, she began to long for sleep, fighting the urge to fall to dreams.

Eugene was more perceptive that she had given him credit for, and soon came to recognize the signs of a drifting traveler. "You're getting tired." It was a statement, not a question, his voice gentle and worn with care.

She shook her head. "I can keep going," she assured him, hopeful that the lie would stick. "Night's not here quite yet."

"But almost," Eugene mused aloud. Turning to their companions, he raised his voice. "I think we should stop soon. We haven't gotten far, but if we sleep early, then we can start even earlier tomorrow. If we reach the base of the mountains before next eve, I'll be content."

Vincent did not stop as he pondered the suggestion with uncertainty. He relented only as he perceived Rapunzel's nodding head. "There's a small clearing not far from here. We can settle there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

With added vigour, the group continued on, reaching the patch within the half hour. Dismounting, Eugene helped Rapunzel down. Her legs trembled slightly upon the ground and she stumbled into Eugene's arms. He held fast to her as their eyes came to meet in sudden union. His hand upon her back rested there in comfortable belonging, lifting her up. Her stomach churned and for a moment she forgot the others around her. Reaching out, she pressed a hand to his cheek, cupping it softly, while the other clung to his arm. Eugene too seemed momentarily lost as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ahem!"

Rapunzel nearly fell again as they were called apart by Vincent's jarring voice. Glancing at the others, she could see the guards averting their gazes sheepishly. The thugs meanwhile were grinning broadly in excitement, their eyes aglow. Devon alone held an expression of wonderment, the amazement in his eyes just a little unsettling.

Eugene pulled her up once more before quickly releasing her. "Sorry," he mumbled as he created a distance between them.

She watched him with wishful eyes, but was held back by Vincent's sudden appearance at her side. "Why don't you rest here, princess," he offered, throwing a blanket over a nearby rock, "while we tend to the horses and prepare camp?"

"I've been sitting for too long, Vincent," she explained gently, aware then of a dark look in his eyes as he turned to face Eugene. There was something terribly wrong between the two men, something she could not yet understanding, something she was not sure she even wanted to.

Maximus came to stand beside her as she watched the men in their business. She leaned against his powerful frame, one hand stroking the side of his face. He whinnied in appreciation, rubbing his face against her cheek.

"I'm glad you came, Maximus," she told him gently.

He neighed in response as Pascal clambered up to her shoulder, looking at her expectantly.

"Of course I'm glad you came too, Pascal," she assured the chameleon, her smile wearied and lacking its normal heart.

Pascal and Maximus shared a quick glance of concern, one that did not go unnoticed by Rapunzel though she feigned pretence that she had not. Words left unsaid they stood in companionable silence, watching the others.

Rapunzel's gaze remained—for the most part—fixated on Eugene as he toiled away at erecting a tent. He seemed extremely capable in such a task, deftly hitching the canvas over the poles already hammered into the ground. Noticing her watching, he glanced in her direction and lent her a rueful smile before continuing in his chore.

"Is everything alright, Rapunzel?" Devon appeared before her, cutting off her view of Eugene. It irritated her ever so slightly, though she resigned the sensation as Devon's kind persona won her over.

"Yes, it is, thank you," she replied generously. "And thank you for coming."

"I would have been remiss to see you part so suddenly," he spoke in a flattering manner, his tone richly deep. "I want to be of help to you in whatever way possible."

Rapunzel nodded. "You've been nothing but a help." She and Devon had only shared one conversation together, though it had lasted an entire afternoon during which she had described her own past with precise detail. Devon had yet to share any of his stories with her. She decided to pursue the topic as she waited. "Your parents must miss you terribly."

"Not at all," Devon countered, his smile losing its lustre. "My life has been a series of long sojourns to neighbouring counties. I have visited Corona a great number of times before, though this is the first time I find myself in such stimulating company." He gestured primarily at the gathered thugs. "My parents possess a great fortune, though it is nothing when held in comparison to your parents. I've lived my life meeting people of similar wealth and sometimes even wealthier circumstances than that of my parents. From a young age I was thrown into society to gain recognition."

"Why?" Rapunzel questioned; her own knowledge on this subject vastly limited. She was intrigued by the description he presented her with

"Because such is the way of nobility." The response he granted her sounded grave. "We marry for wealth, and to protect our fortunes, not for love. We live among people like ourselves and forego any mingling with the likes of peasants and thieves."

His last word seemed an attack, and she glanced uneasily towards Eugene. He was watching Devon's back with damning eyes. "It's strange. It sounds cruel, to marry for anything but love." What little she knew of marriage came from a series of plays by a man named William Shakespeare, particularly _Romeo and Juliet_, a story of forbidden love that still made her heart ache. Was that what she had with Eugene?

"It is, but that's life. We deal with such truths." He paused reflectively. "I have a sister, younger than myself, perhaps a year older than you. This past year she was married to a man ten years her senior because his wealth was superior to our own, he could offer her security and the match was deemed favourable by both families. She has no feelings for him, and he likes her no more than the dogs that follow in his stride. It was her duty to enter into marriage. One day, it will be yours."

Pascal squeaked angrily upon her shoulder, but she made no attempt to silence him. There was something foreboding about that last statement. She was saved the pain of providing a response when Eugene intervened suddenly. "The tent's ready for you."

"Thank you," she whispered; her gratitude deeper than the ability to rest her tired limbs. She bid Devon a good evening and well wishes for pleasant sleep.

He returned the gestured, pressing her hand to his lips. "Gentle dreams be yours."

She bid Max goodnight too before allowing Eugene to steer her to the canvas where she would rest her head for the night.

A thicket of blankets lined the floor where she would sleep, two pillows stacked for her head.

"It won't be the most comfortable, but it'll have to do," Eugene apologized.

She threw her arms around him. "It's perfect, thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek before crawling inside. There was some warmth to be found within and she sighed contentedly, suddenly aware of the chill of the outside air. "Are you coming in?"

He shook his head, trying to fight a smile, as he knelt at the opening. "No, I can't. I'll wake you in the morning. Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?"

She assured him there was nothing else she needed, that she had eaten enough on the road and then fell to contemplative silence. A truth had fallen upon her during the course of their journey. She told it to Eugene now. "It's close."

He nodded knowingly. "I didn't want to say, but I did notice. Does it bother you?"

"No. I actually want to see it." Her prison for eighteen years, the tower had also been her home. Feeling its presence near she wished to look upon it, to show it how she had changed within a week, and to see if it had changed too. "Is that wrong?"

Eugene did not respond immediately as Vincent called for him. Shouting back a wish for 'just a moment', he returned his gaze to Rapunzel. "I don't think it is. Maybe we'll stop on our way back."

"That would be nice."

Vincent called again and Eugene sighed heavily. "I should go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered longing as his form disappeared. Falling back upon her makeshift bed, she expected sleep to claim her quickly. It did not.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

The decision had been made that two men would stand guard for two hours at a time. They were an uneven nine, and so Lord Devon was elected to sit out though he protested the fact. It was Vincent's fervent insistence that finally persuaded him. Eugene would not have minded the chance to rest, but he did not argue as each man was paired with a thug. Eugene and Hook Hand were chosen to take the second shift following Vincent and Attila.

He could not sleep those first two hours as he waited for his shift to begin. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow's trek and a desperate urge to increase their pace. He relished in the moment when the switch was made despite Vincent kicking him roughly in the leg.

"Your turn," the man grumbled, the lines under his eyes calling out his own weariness.

Eugene stood quickly, feeling the soreness of his body from lying on the cool ground. He glanced towards Rapunzel's tent, hoping she was at least far away from the worries of the day. He would learn only later that she was not.

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

Vincent shook his head, giving only a monosyllabic reply. "No."

"Vincent…"

The guard gave him no chance to speak as he stormed away in silent anger. Eugene watched him go. There were reparations to be made here, a task he had little hope of achieving in the next few days. How could he ever make amends for the mistake he had made?

Hook Hand was waiting for him on an upturned branch facing eastwards. Eugene sat down beside him, taking sentry over the west.

"So, how's living in the palace?" Hook Hand enquired as the first few minutes of their shift passed painfully slow.

"Not so great," Eugene admitted. "I feel like a pariah most of the time. Vincent hates my guts and I'm pretty sure the king would prefer to see Rapunzel courted by his lordship than by someone like me."

Hook Hand grimaced sympathetically. "At least she loves you."

Eugene was not so optimistic. "Who knows how long that will last," he said with sudden dark brooding, thinking on Vincent's threat, though he made no mention of it to Hook Hand. "After we've saved her, she'll be met by a variety of gentlemen who can offer her the world. I'm nothing compared to them. I keep thinking that I'm not good enough for her. And it certainly doesn't help that Vincent despises me."

He had not meant to say that, though his frustration on the point was grave, and Hook Hand was not blind to the truth of it. "And why does he hate you so much?"

The truth was not an answer Eugene wanted to give, but the thought of telling another human being seemed suddenly the best way of relieving some of his burden. "Because I killed his daughter."

A silence fell over them as Hook Hand considered his words. He was judging him, and suddenly Eugene wished he had not spoken so candidly.

"It was an accident, though?" Hook Hand's eyes were not rife with disgust as Eugene had anticipated. They perceived him instead in sharp trust. "You didn't mean to?"

"No, I even went back to try…there was a fire. I had lit a candle and it must have fallen and caught and the girl…I thought she was alive…I…" He found himself incapable of continuing in this manner. "Vincent won't hear a word of it," he finished solemnly.

"And Rapunzel doesn't know?"

Eugene shook his head. "Not yet, but I will tell her after all this, before he can."

They said nothing more on the subject, Hook Hand realizing the gravity of the matter, and they fell to unsettling silence. It held for most of their shift until a loud cracking sound echoed from the right.

Eugene stood up, his attention rapt as he reached for his weapon of choice—a frying pan. He gripped it tightly while Hook Hand reached for his axe. They moved forward, pursuing the sound that had now died on the wind.

As they broke through the undergrowth they found nothing to report on. Determined it had been a passing animal they returned to their posts to wait out the rest of the hour. As they did, Eugene threw one glance at Rapunzel's tent glad to see that nothing was out of order, though his stomach churned with some worry.

The next guard, a heavier man named Drewler, stood with Big Nose as Hook Hand and Eugene settled to sleep through what little was left of the night

Sitting in the cold grass, Eugene glanced again at Rapunzel's tent, still unable to shake the feeling in his gut. Slowly, he crept to the opening and knelt down to peer inside.

She was gone.

D E S T I N I E S E N T W I N E D

It took her longer than she had thought to reach the fern covered alcove that had long separated her tower from the rest of the world. Standing before it, her heart hammered anxiously in her chest. She did not know why she felt as she did, could not understand the clamminess of her palms as she pushed aside the falling vegetation and entered the dark passage. There was nothing to fear here. It had taken an escaping thief to find her when eighteen years had been spent roaming the forest in desperate attempt to find her. There could be no one there, secluded from the world as it was. And yet she could feel a presence here, a dark one that beckoned to her, that had been beckoning for her since she'd approached its walls.

_Gothel_?

The tower rose up before her, its sight a welcomed one that relieved the pressure of her heart, dispelling her sense of uncertainty. Here was home. She had not wanted to admit it to Eugene, but during her week at the palace she had come to experience feelings of an unpleasant nature that she had never known here. Many times she had wondered if her life would have been simpler if she had never sought to escape the boredom of her days, though the happiness meeting Eugene and her parents had been stronger than anything she'd ever felt here. Life was better now, but a small part of her still missed this place, still wished for the simplicity of the time.

Placing a hand upon the cold brick, a shiver raced up her spine. She could still feel Gothel here, like an unsettled spirit, but it did not attack her with malevolence. It was just there as a reminder of the life she had led, a reminder that there was no such thing as a perfect world.

"I'm dying," she whispered to the unmoving stone. Her heart was heavy with the thought. Today, it had sunk on her with absolute clarity that she was fading away. She could feel it in a way she had not before, and it terrified her.

It offered her no reply or condolences as its form remained still even in the blowing wind.

She sighed resignedly, letting her back slide against it, settling into the grass at is base. She did not know what she had expected to find here. Whatever it was, she had not found it. But she had no energy to return and she believed that she would sleep here better than she would have in the camp.

Her head rested back against the cold brick, and her eyes closed to the world, hoping that sleep would come.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed before her, the grass giving way to the added weight. Her eyes shot open in unexpected fear, only for relief to flood through her as she recognized Eugene.

"I thought I'd find you here. You had me worried."

Her expression transformed to one of guilt. "I wasn't running away. I couldn't sleep and I thought I would find some rest here."

"You should have told me," he chided her gently as he knelt down before her. "Instead of trying to distract us and then running off. I'm impressed actually."

She could not help her pleased smile. She had thrown the stone to create a noise. It had worked, drawing Eugene and Hook Hand away from their post just long enough for her to slip away unnoticed. "How did you realize I was gone?"

"I had a feeling something wasn't quite right," he told her, and took her hand then in his. "We should head back to camp, Rapunzel."

She shook her head firmly. "Not yet. Sit with me." Her hand fell upon the patch of grass to her right. "Please."

He relented after a brief pause, his body pressing against her own, their hands entangled as they sat for a few moments in pure silence.

"Do you miss living here?"

His question came quietly, fading easily on the wind.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sometimes," she replied honestly. "But not much. I'm happy to be with you."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. "This tower was supposed to be my hideout. Your crown was supposed to change my luck. Fate works in funny ways."

"I thought you were a monster the first time I saw you," Rapunzel told him as she reminisced on their first meeting, "but your teeth weren't pointy."

He laughed. "When I first saw all that hair…I thought you were crazy. Who ties a man up with their hair? And then you hit me with the frying man. Multiple times!"

Rapunzel laughed. "And you thought you could distract me with your ridiculous smoulder."

"Hey!" Eugene cried, feigning injury. "Don't attack the smoulder."

Rapunzel giggled even louder as she glanced up, her eyes meeting Eugene's. "I made you think it couldn't work on me, but I was lying. I thought you were the cutest man I'd ever seen."

"I was the first man you ever saw," Eugene reminded her, suddenly looking distraught. He forced a smile, but it faltered.

Frowning, Rapunzel leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. A tender peck, she ran a hand through his thick locks of hair. "I still love you," she told him firmly. "No one can change that."

"You can't know that." There was a resigned tone in Eugene's voice

Distressed, Rapunzel pulled away. "Why are you saying that?" She was deeply bothered by the defeatist nature Eugene had assumed. "Is it because you don't trust me, because of Devon, or is it because you don't love me anymore?"

"Rapunzel." Eugene reached for her quickly, pulling her towards him as she attempted to back away. "You have to know that I love you more than anything. You have to." His eyes were pleading with her. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

She consented as the feeling of his hands on her made her heart flutter with joy. Their lips collided as he wrapped her tight in a secure embrace, their bodies pressed together. He was cradling her with tender care, as if she was a fragile package. Her entire being felt aglow with passion as her hands became tangled in his hair, feeling as though the distance between them was still too great.

He moaned into her mouth as she slid against him. Carefully, he laid her on the floor, his torso lifted above hers as their kisses continued in fiery intent. She did not want this to end, this moment when there was nothing in the world but the two of them. The sky above them was dark, decked in glittering stars, but she did not notice as he became her sky, her stars, her world.

Too soon, he pulled away from her, grinning sheepishly. "I think…we should stop…" he panted heavily, his eyes reflecting some deep conflict she could not quite comprehend.

Frowning, she consented, allowing him to help her back up. Turning, she let her form sink into the contours of his torso, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, while he held to her fast. Her mind was empty of thoughts as happiness bloomed without interference in her drumming heart.

Blissfully content, she allowed sleep to conquer her, and as she slept, she dreamt only of Eugene.

**A.N. So perhaps not so very exciting, but at least it's a happier ending than most have been lately. I had planned something a little less happy, but then decided to fit it into a later chapter—probably next one. If everything works out, this story will last only another nine chapters or so. It's so sad to think that it will end so soon, but I suppose you all think that it's about time :P**

**Please review to let me know what you think. I'm 11 reviews away from 150. Let's see if we can achieve such a ginormous task :D **

**Next chapter sees some real action, promise.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N. Okay new chapter. Short chapter, but at least its progress. This was going to be longer, but I wanted to end it where I did. I don't think it's as good as it should be, but I keep getting messages about finishing this story and the guilt has been overwhelming. I'm not interested in giving up on this story, I've just been so busy with pursuing a "real" writing career. My first novel is currently floating around publishers, and I'm working on a few extra things, but I still want to finish this. And it will be finished eventually.**

**To everyone who's stuck by patiently, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you keep sticking around too for my sake :)**

**Thank you especially too MissMia, who's words on the matter inspired me to really push forward and continue this story. This chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**And now to Chapter Sixteen.**

Chapter Sixteen:

He had not meant to fall asleep. But lying on the grass, holding Rapunzel close, he had drifted off in his own mindful contentment, certain that he would only rest for a few minutes. But minutes had trespassed to hours, and finally awaking he found himself facing a rising dawn.

"Oh no," he hissed frustrated and gently shook Rapunzel. She was still wrapped in his embrace, and stirred gently under his prodding.

"What's wrong?" she murmured tiredly, seemingly disoriented as she perceived her surroundings. "Where are we?"

Glancing down at her, Eugene's stomach dropped drastically. Her hair was infested with white strands, more than before. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore that as he focused on the problem at hand. "We have to get going. We've overslept."

Rapunzel stood tentatively at Eugene's prodding, leaning on him for support. "I don't…we're at the tower?" Her eyes were glazed as she struggled for her memory. "I completely forgot!" she exclaimed, as her eyes glowed with remembrance. "Why is it a bad thing?" she questioned uncertainly.

To take the time to explain why some people might not be so pleased with their absence seemed more daunting than to just make up some reasonable excuse. "Because we should be leaving now for the Arabela Mountains." It was true. To return to camp would take almost an hour, and who knows what Vincent might think and what he might do to find the missing princess. Things could not be worse.

"I'm sorry," she whispered then, her gaze full of guilt.

"No," he told her. "It's not your fault." It was his. He should have known better than to allow them to rest together. He should have carried her back to camp then. But he had been blinded by his own wants and needs. "But we have to go now. Do you want me to carry you?"

She was about to reply when a sudden whinny noise filled the air.

Turning his head towards the cave, Eugene's heart soared with hope. "Max!" he exclaimed. "I've never been so happy to see you."

The war horse neighed appreciatively as he came to a halt before them. Planting himself onto the ground, he whinnied suggestively.

Without wasting time, Eugene and Rapunzel gratefully took their place on the horse's back before Maximus broke into a gallop away from the tower and back to the waiting camp.

Eugene was restless the entire way, his anxiousness keeping him silent as Maximus ran as fast as he could through the thick undergrowth, his hooves pounding against the dew sodden grass. She could sense his anxiety in the way he clung to her, his fingers nearly digging into her skin as he spurred Maximus on. His body, pressed into hers, trembled too as they went while his breaths came in sharp gasps.

She turned to stare at him after a few moments, her eyes imploring him to relax.

"I'm sorry for this," she mumbled to him.

He sighed heavily as she did. He did not want her to feel guilty. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not," he lied, forcing a smile to his face. "There's nothing wrong at all. I just want to be sure to be gone as early as possible. But I'm not nervous. I'm fine."

Shrugging, she accepted his falsehood and as her face turned, he let the smile fall back to a frown. He prayed again that Vincent was still asleep and that their return would come unnoticed.

Nearing the campsite, Maximus slower in his pace, his hooves now padding along at a gentle trod, taking great care in not alerting the watching guards to their approach.

Eugene helped Rapunzel to clamber down as they reached the edge of the clearing. He could see Big Nose and his paired guard, Ronald, standing with their backs to them. This was the perfect chance. He could not see Vincent, but his hope was strong that their absence had not yet been noticed.

He urged Rapunzel forward, prompting her towards her tent, while he sidled around the clearing, and stepped purposely upon a branch, to draw the guards' attention in his direction.

"Who goes there?" Big Nose demanded, looking particularly fierce with his hammer raised high.

Eugene stepped out of the forest, with his hands raised. "Sorry guys, just answering nature's call."

Big Nose relaxed and Ronald granted him a tiny smile. The young guard with sandy hair was not as bad as the rest of his comrades. A little more naïve, a little more forgiving, he did not seem to hold any personal vendetta against the reformed thief.

Sighing in relief, Eugene turned his back on the duo only to find himself face to face with Vincent. His heart began to hammer. _And I thought too soon._

"Morning, Vincent," he offered.

The Captain of the guards frowned unpleasantly and did not return his greeting. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Eugene replied, forcing the lie. Maybe there was still a chance that Vincent did not know.

Vincent's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously, but he said no more on it, only fixing Eugene with a gaze that showed some displeasure at being unable to catch him in the act of doing something wrong. Whatever Vincent was hopeful to find, Eugene was certain that he would not give him the chance to discover anything ever.

"Is the princess still asleep?"

Eugene nodded. "I believe she is."

"She isn't anymore." The voice came from Rapunzel herself, who stepped up from behind them. "I heard voices. Are we leaving?"

Vincent bowed low. "As soon as we are ready." He looked to Eugene. "Wake the others, and tell them to pack up. I want to be out of here before the sun crests."

Eugene grunted a yes, throwing a glance at Rapunzel. She stifled a yawn as she noticed him watching, trying to smile, but he could see the lines under her eyes, had seen the extra white in her hair.

He hurried off to wake the others. They had a long way to go today, and he would see it done.

chaptersixteen

Rapunzel clung to Maximus as they raced through the terrain. It was passed midday and the horses were galloping along at a forced speed. After yesterday's precaution, the guards and Eugene had decided to throw their worries to the wind, wanting to see the mountains by evening. She wanted to see them too, not because she worried for the time slipping away, but because she had never seen mountains in her life.

"Will we make it?"

She could feel Eugene nod against her head. "If we continue at this speed, and don't stop. I was worried the thugs would slow us down, but I don't underestimate their ability to run."

Rapunzel looked to the four men lumbering after them. They were at pace with the horses, managing their speed despite their large sizes. She was glad again to have them near. HookHand had proved a most interesting conversationist this morning, describing the wild expanse of territory that still lay before them and around them, land she was afraid to hope to travel again.

Now, he lagged behind with the rest, talking with Big Nose and Vlad. They laughed and she smiled. She wished that Eugene were not so distraught. He was too worried about her, more than she was about herself. She had faith in him, faith he did not possess himself.

He tightened his hold on her. She shifted slightly, trying to find his gaze. Her neck hurt as she craned it back.

"Eyes forward, soldier," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on the top of her head to guide her stare forward once more.

She sighed heavily. "I'm tired."

"I know."

His tone was heavy, weighed down by a number of emotions she did not want herself to know. He was always trying to be strong, for her. "I promise it'll all…"

"Princess!"

Rapunzel looked to her left as a horse fell into pace beside them. Devon grinned at her, his face alight with boyish charm. He had been silent this morning, but she had seen him, watching her from afar, his gaze calculated. She didn't trust him entirely, though she did think that, if things were different, he might have been a good friend. And perhaps there still was a chance, but she couldn't really think about that, especially with Eugene suddenly cutting off the circulation in her wrist.

"Ow!"

His hold slackened, apology flooding into his voice as he spoke out then. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"What has he done?"

"Nothing," Rapunzel replied quickly to Devon before he could launch into a jealous match with Eugene again. She did not need the stress of this on top of everything else. "It's my fault."

Devon nodded, easily falling away from argument. "Is there something I can do to make this journey less difficult on you?"

"Eugene has everything under control," Rapunzel replied. She could also imagine Eugene's smug smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," Devon's voice was slightly noncommittal as he said it, his eyes suddenly guarded. "I'll be glad when this journey is done and we'll have more time to get to know one another."

Rapunzel bit her lip to stop herself from speaking aloud the thoughts in her head. _If I make it through this journey._ She could almost hear Eugene's thoughts whispering the same to his already clouded mind. Any reply was held back, though, as a whistling sound echoed through the silence.

Faster than she could process, Eugene wrapped himself over her, angling his body so that his chest was pressing into her shoulder, her body perpendicular to his.

A cry escaped his lips and his grip slipped, his body arching over hers.

Her eyes widened in panic as the guards began to yell. Words were shouted, but she could not hear. Her gaze was stuck on Eugene.

His face was lined suddenly with pain, his breaths wracked. She could not see the reason for his sudden distress, but her heart was beating furiously within her chest.

"Eugene?"

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and as her right hand went up, she found it obstructed by a thin piece of wood. An arrow protruded from his shoulder, the tip embedded in his flesh, a bright stain of red beginning to grow around the weapon.

Her heart sank. She could not tell how deep the wound was, nor how grievously injured he was. She was given no chance to find out either as nine men leapt suddenly from the undergrowth, brandishing swords. They converged on the group without warning.

"Get her out of here, Max."

The words came from Eugene's mouth, short and heavy. He threw himself down on the ground, cringing as he landed. A man was coming at them, but he was blocked as Big Nose came into view, brandishing a large hammer.

"Now, Max."

The horse whinnied knowingly, but before he could move, Rapunzel was reaching for Eugene, grabbing for his hand.

"I'm not leaving you."

"This isn't up for debate, Rapunzel," he told her. His chest heaved while his face fought to hide the extent of his suffering.

She would not go, though. She had fought before and she could do it again. For Eugene. She shifted in place, prepared to slide off, but then Maximus was off at a gallop.

Her hands clung for his mane, holding onto it tightly to stop herself from falling. She glanced back, trying to find Eugene in the mass, but in the throng of fighting men, he was indistinguishable.

chaptersixteen

Eugene reached for the arrow sticking out of his shoulder and, taking a deep breath, pulled it clean out.

He gasped sharply as pain shot through him. His eyesight blurred, his mind going dark for a second. He felt winded, out of breath. The wound he knew was not as bad as it could have been. He would tend to it later, but for now, he had to be prepared.

The guards were fighting well against the brigands. He could see Vincent engaged in a battle with one man, could see Big Nose and HookHand fighting with surprisingly elegant ease.

Some of the men they fought, he realized with sudden dread, he recognized. They were thieves, like he had once been, some men he had worked with on occasions. He did not understand why they had attacked their small party, and he would not waste his time trying to come up with an answer. Win the fight first, ask questions later.

A few feet away from him, one guard fell, blood spewing from his arm as he fell to the ground with a resounding crash. In horror, Eugene recoiled as he looked upon the thief standing over him.

"Hunter," he growled.

"I told you we'd see each other again," Hunter taunted before leaping at him.

Eugene realized too late that he had no weapon that he could use, except the frying pan dangling from his belt. He reached for it, drawing it quick, and raised in just in time to parry Hunter's well-aimed swing.

His former partner hesitated as amusement flitted across his features.

"The mighty fall so far," he commented mockingly, as he swung at Eugene once more.

Eugene defended the attack, realizing that this would not work for much longer. Certainly he had defeated Vincent and his men easy enough at the dam, but this was different. Hunter was ruthless and cunning. He would not be defeated by a frying pan.

Hunter was dancing around him, sensing that his victory would be easy. They were blind to the fighting going on around them.

"I was hoping to kill you properly, Flynn. This is rather pathetic."

"Then give me a sword, and we'll play this out as our big finale."

Hunter laughed raucously. "You'd lose anyway."

"Then why prolong the inevitable?"

Without waiting for a response, Eugene leapt forward, the frying pan aimed for Hunter's head.

The thief barely had time to duck, but he did, and Eugene's attack failed to make any contact.

Eugene turned quickly, but as he did, a shooting pain erupted from the wound in his shoulder. The frying pan in his hand fell to the ground, his arm suddenly burning, useless, by his side. He stumbled forward, coming upon his knees.

A knee connected with his chest, and he went flying back. Winded, he landed on the grass, his head looking up to the sky. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the relentless ache. Was it all to end like this?

He wanted to see Rapunzel again, only once more, if he was about to die. _Am I going to die?_ The thoughts raced in his mind, as Hunter knelt down beside him, drawing a knife and holding it threateningly over Eugene's chest. _If Hunter wants, I'm dead. But if I'm to die, why do I feel so empty, so calm?_

"I didn't want to kill you, you know. I still don't. I think you know that."

"Then what do you want?" Eugene asked him softly, his vision spotted as the pain reverberated in his head.

"I think you know that too."

Eugene did not have the chance to consider it as a frying pan flew suddenly into Hunter's face. It had been an unexpected attack, and surprise echoed on the thief's face as he fell over.

Rapunzel appeared then, her white-streaked chestnut hair a tangled mess over her anxious face.

"Eugene!"

Her hands cradled his face.

He tried to smile, but the pain was too much.

His vision went black.

**A.N. AH! Terrible! :P I'm sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. It just felt right to end it there. And poor Eugene. That guy just can't get a break.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about the new (finally) chapter and if I have any readers left at all.**

**Next chapter promises more answers of the past, and the group finally reaches the mountains, and new dangers they might not have expected. **

**Also, Lord Devon continues to prove to be a jerk.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A.N. Okay. Next chapter. Whew! Took long enough. Sorry about that. I feel like I'm always apologizing for taking so long. I suppose you're all aware of that. So thank you for being so patient. I would write a slew of other things but my mind is slightly hazy at the moment with fatigue so I'll just skip ahead for now with another profuse extent of gratitude for staying tuned and staying invested and for your enjoyment may I now present Chapter seventeen :) **

Chapter Seventeen:

They had convinced her to leave Eugene. It had taken a long time and a slew of persuasive words but, in the end, they had succeeded. Now, they were galloping along at a quickened pace, the horses pushed to their limit, trying to make up for lost time, and her heart was heavy with regret.

They had promised again and again, that he would live, but that he needed to be cared for by medics, and that that was something they could not do. She had tried to tell them about her tears, but Vincent had been adamant, and anyway, Eugene wouldn't want that. Not that.

Another guard had been injured in the scuffle. She had seen him from a distance. He had looked worse than Eugene. She took some comfort in that. Maybe it was wrong for her to, but she could not help herself. She needed assurance that Eugene would be alright.

Atilla and Big Nose had been left to care for the injured and transport the captured back to Corona along with two other guards, leaving Rapunzel to be protected by Vincent, Lord Devon, Hook Hand and Vladimir. They had been whittled down slowly, but it was for the best, or so they liked to think. And they would protect her, they were sure. And they would save her, they were certain of that too. But she was not.

She was not certain of anything, not of her survival, not of Eugene's survival. In her heart, she wished this was a nightmare. In her heart, she wished that she would wake up. But her mind knew this was no nightmare, knew that there was no waking up. And she had to keep going, and just hope that Eugene would be okay.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt, Princess."

Rapunzel inwardly groaned as Devon came up beside her, trying to guide them in another bout of conversation. Didn't any of them understand that she needed silence; that she needed to think and pray. "Stop calling me Princess." She should have added please, but at the moment she did not believe that he deserved it.

Devon seemed to sense the cool tone in his voice and frowned slightly. "I know you're worried about Rider, but I can guarantee he'll be fine."

"His name is Eugene," she told him, the iciness in her voice growing. "And I don't see how you can."

His brow furrowed deeper. "The other guard suffered worse than he. It's his life you should be praying for."

She glared at him then, an action she did not like committing, but her emotions were angered, and she couldn't conceal it. "I'll pray for both of them if I wish. Come on, Max."

He did not need her to say any more. With a loud harrumph, Max pushed himself forward, leaving Devon in the dust behind him.

Vincent came level with her as they went, his expression softer than Devon's. Rapunzel did not want to talk to him either, would probably prefer to talk to Devon more than this man. She had seen—though she had not questioned him about it yet—Vincent watching that horrid man leaning over Eugene with the knife. He hadn't done a single thing, hadn't seemed interested in doing a single thing. She hated him because of it. Maybe not hated—it was too strong of a word—but severely disliked. She severely disliked most of the men who worked for her father.

The Captain of the Guards spoke not a word as he rode beside her, only glancing now and then to glance at her, as if to assure himself that she was still alive.

On her shoulder, Pascal squeaked anxiously.

She peeked at him and smiled, but it was half-hearted and he knew it. He rubbed his face against hers.

Her heart ached something terrible.

She wasn't worried about dying in the moment. All she wanted was Eugene.

chapterseventeen

Some miles away, Eugene woke up to a throbbing pain in his shoulder. It did not hurt as much as it had before, but it was still there, still persistent.

Gingerly, he reached for the place where he knew the wound had been. There was gauze there, protecting the broken skin.

"Good to see you awake, Rider."

Eugene blinked a few times and glanced to the side to see Big Nose grinning at him toothily. Tents had been erected behind him. His mind reeled.

"Why have he stopped?" He tried to stand up, but found the effort too strenuous. He accepted sitting back against a nearby tree trunk. "We have to keep going."

"They have kept going," Big Nose assured him, warily watching him.

"They?"

Big Nose nodded. "The guards continued on with Rapunzel. Hook Hand and Vlad are with him. We've been instructed to take you back to the castle with the prisoners." He tilted his head to the left.

Eugene followed his gaze to where four men were chained to a trunk. Among them was Hunter. The thief caught his eye and winked.

"I have to go after her."

Wobbling, he tried to stand. He felt dizzy.

"You lost a lot of blood," Big Nose said warningly. "I don't think you should be running after her."

"I said I'd protect her. That's what I'm going to do."

"You're injured."

Eugene frowned. "I don't need you to state facts that are already obvious to me. I need you to get me a horse."

Taking a few deep breaths, he stepped forward, testing his ability to walk. He found he could do it, though his shoulder still seemed to contain a heartbeat of its own.

Big Nose looked impressed. "I suppose you won't take no for an answer."

"I suppose you're right."

"Fine then," Big Nose accepted with relative ease. He stood then and walked over to where the horses had been tethered.

"Hey, Rider!"

Cringing slightly as he looked too quickly to his left, his shoulder burning with a sudden spasm of pain, Eugene met Hunter's gaze once more.

"Say hi to the Princess for me."

Swallowing thickly, Eugene stormed over to the man he once considered a friend and knelt down beside him. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in close. "Is that what your stunt was all about? Going to kidnap her? Money running thin?"

Hungter shrugged, his expression revealing an excitement with the fury burning in Eugene's eyes. "Things are slow at the moment. And I can only imagine the money the Royals would willingly dispense with for the return of their beloved Princess. A pretty hefty sum, don't you agree?"

Eugene swung forward without thinking and as his fist collided with Hunter's face, a new, stronger pain echoed in his shoulder. He fell backwards, breathing heavily.

Hunter laughed as blood billowed in his nose, spilling into his mouth. He spat it out, unabashed. "If she makes it back, tell her I'll see her again soon."

"You'll be in prison," Eugene muttered in between heavy breaths.

"And we both know handcuffs can't keep me bound." He winked and Eugene shuddered.

Yes, he knew that very well.

chapterseventeen

They reached the mountains.

Rapunzel felt overwhelmed by the great sight that rose up before her. The peaks, capped in snow, seemed to stretch for the heavens. She wondered, if you stood at the very top, if you could touch the sky, touch the clouds. She wanted to. Maybe after the Fountain, she would climb to the highest with Eugene.

Her heart dropped as she thought of Eugene. She knew now that he would be fine, but she wished he could be with her, to stand with her. She knew the four men flanking her would protect her, but they did not know her, not like Eugene did. They couldn't speak to her like Eugene did. They couldn't love her like Eugene did.

"We'll have to go forward on foot," Vincent was saying as he clambered down from his steed's back. He looked anxious, his eyes burning with purpose as he stared at her. "Except for you, Princess. Maximus will carry you as far as he can."

"I can walk," she assured him, preparing to descend. She did not want to be treated like an invalid, dying or not.

"But it'll be faster. I promise you, it's for the best."

"Listen to him, Princess," Devon agreed, speaking up now.

She didn't even look at him. As if his word could make her change her mind.

"I don't want Max to get hurt."

Max neighed in protest, as if assuring her that he'd be fine.

"Maximus is stronger than most horses. He'll be fine."

There was no real love in Vincent's voice as he said it, just cool assurance.

She wanted to argue, but it would only be a waste of energy. She did not want to waste any more of it on petty matters like this.

Nodding, she showed her agreement.

Consulting the map then, Vincent stepped forward, leading them to a rocky path that looked relatively unstable. Looking down on it, Rapunzel suddenly felt glad that she was not expected to walk along the uneven path.

And so they went, Vincent leading, followed by Devon, Max and Rapunzel, with Hook Hand and Vladimir bringing up the rear. The thugs did not seem impressed by the way matters were being handled, but continued on in silence nonetheless, doing this task for Rapunzel, not the other men.

As they went, her mind wandered in thoughts, moving away from concern for Eugene to pure, unadulterated awe at the vast grandeur of nature that stood around her. Isolated from the world for eighteen years had left her mind free to envision the life that moved around her. Now, seeing the majesty of it, she felt a sort of elation, a humbling wonder.

These emotions raced through her, like adrenaline coursing through her vein, drawing her mind away from the weariness of her limbs, away from the gravity of the situation.

For hours they climbed, but for Rapunzel it did not seem quite so long. She was too enthralled by the beauty about her to be consumed by the passing time. Max passed with relative ease through the craggy terrain, treading along at a careful pace. They would not attempt to go too fast here, especially as the path thinned out, and chasms of rocky peril opened up to their right.

Every now and then, Rapunzel would sneak a glimpse down into the abyss that waited them should they fall. She knew falling was not an option, and that the sheer drop should have terrified her, but there was no terror in here, just more wonderment at the enormity of the mountain world. More than once, Hook Hand had leapt forward to stop her from teetering too far off Max's back. It had never been necessary. She grasped too tightly to the horse to allow herself to fall, but she appreciated his concern nonetheless.

The others did not seem as mystified by their surroundings, their expression worn with unease and silent panic. Only Pascal seemed to delight in the mountains as she did, the small chameleon looking upon such sights for the first time in his short life.

Dusk began to settle quickly, but there was a sense of pride in the distance covered. They continued on as the sun disappeared over the peaks, leaving the sky a canvas of pinks, oranges and blues.

Vincent called the group to a halt as the light faded in the horizon. They had reached a level space within the mountain range, not very large, but big enough to allow some relief for structural soundness. Another, separate mountain stood near them, towering over them. Further down the way, a rocky bridge stood connecting the two, a work of Nature, not Man. Rapunzel knew they would have to cross it, though no one had said as much yet.

"We'll stop here for the evening. That bridge is our starting point tomorrow. I'd prefer not to sleep out in the open. Hook Hand and I will venture forward to see what we can find while you wait here. Protect her." He met her gaze then, as if searching for approval.

She nodded. "Thank you, Vincent."

As the two men headed out into the distance, Vlad set to helping Rapunzel dismount from Max. It was only as she found herself on solid ground again that she realized how uncomfortable it had been to be astride a horse for a great period of time. She was extremely grateful to stand and when Devon tried to convince her to sit, she blatantly refused.

"I'll sit when I'm tired," she told him directly, though her voice was not unfriendly. He nodded, and took a seat for himself, while Vlad stood a bit of a distance from the two, weapon at the ready. Somewhere in the distance a creatures howled out.

"Wolves," Devon spoke aloud, the statement intended for Vlad.

Vlad glanced warily about. "They sound hungry. Be at the ready."

Devon nodded, drawing forth his sword. He laid it across his lap, his hand resting on the hilt.

"Ever seen a wolf before?" He directed this question at her.

She shook her head as a slight breeze blew through her then. It was getting colder now, with the light of day fading. The mountainous area had already proved chillier than the forest, but with night coming, it was proving more noticeable. She shivered.

Devon noticed and quickly unwrapped the cloak around his shoulders, draping it gently about her. "Not what you're used to?"

There was a gentleness in his voice, a more genuine tender tone that she had not heard since their first meeting. She accepted his offer gratefully, the heat immediately dispelling the chill, and replied in an equally warm tone. "These days it feels like every single moment holds something new for me."

He smiled understandingly. "It's a different life."

She nodded. "It's almost like starting anew. I've spent all my life hidden away. I haven't gotten the chance to experience anything but the world outside my bedroom widow. And now here I am, a tiny being in face of a mighty mountain."

He laughed. "You're not alone. I've never been this way before. The need just never arose."

"And everything you do is based on need?" There was intrigue in her voice as she posed her question.

He considered it. "Not need. No. Duty. I told you, remember? We live a different sort of life. More is expected of us. We don't have time to pursue dreams."

It was a depressing notion, but Rapunzel tried not to dwell on it. She thought instead of the lanterns and Eugene, dreams that had already been fulfilled. "And if you could pursue a dream, what would it be?"

Devon gazed at her, surprised, as if the question had never been asked of him. He turned away from her pensively, his gaze falling out into the distance. "I don't know."

She didn't trust his reply to be truthful, sensing that the real answer was somewhere buried deep within him, and that he preferred it to remain that way. She did not press him further, allowing silence to fall between them instead, as the stars slowly perforated the velvety sky.

chapterseventeen

Eugene rode with a fury, as if possessed by some violent spirit—in truth, he was possessed by a burning need to see Rapunzel again and to protect her as he had sworn to do. He was fortunate that the horse he sat upon was not especially worn out, and allowed him to push it to such lengths, coaxing him to the breaking point.

The forest flew by him and in no time he found himself at the mountains. He jumped down from the horse, knowing that the creature would not make it up the rocky terrain without injury. The rest he would have to do by foot.

His back ached something terrible as he began his climb up the steep range, his feet stumbling often upon the rough undergrowth. He pushed through the pain, though, until he reached a sudden fork in the cliff and resigned himself to break.

Falling against the rock face, he stared at the roads before him, his chest heaving from exertion, his breath coming in short gasps. He did not know the way. His map had been taken by Vincent, and without it he could not discern the true path.

Frustration erupted in his mind, though his heart would not let him give up. Intuition would have to guide him, or perhaps tracking skills…

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a small discrepancy on the left road. Standing, he made his way towards it. He paused a few inches away as he realized what it was. Though the sight left him feeling slightly queasy, a small grateful thought flitted through his mind: _thank you, Max._

Continuing on with certain resolve, Eugene thought of the past few days, of Hunter's reappearance, of Rapunzel's deteriorating health, and of his own place. It was something he had promised he would not consider until she was safe, but in the silence of the mount, he could think of nothing else.

When this was over and done with, would he be embraced for his actions? When this was over and done with, would people's perceptions of him be changed? He could not know for certain. Even if the king and queen accepted him, he could not know that the rest of Corona would feel the same. And he could not blame them. There was also the matter of Kaylee to consider. He had promised his services to her upon his return. He could only begin to imagine what she wanted, none of his ideas proving benign.

He had made too many promises. This was a clear notion in his mind, unlike the fuzziness of his perception of the future. He had worn himself thin, and in the end he might suffer for it.

The road was craggier up where the path was thin, and he pressed himself against the wall to ensure that a misstep did not lead him to the bottom of the ravine below. The cool air was keeping him awake, but with the sun setting quickly beside him, he was slowly losing hope of catching up with the group before the time the moon claimed the sky.

His misgivings proved well-placed as the sun finally disappeared from view, leaving only darkness and very limited light to guide him through it.

He paused as he tried to adjust to the settling night, glancing about to see for a viable place to camp out. There were some crevices, but nothing incredibly secure or stable looking. Perhaps he should not stop. The thought ran through him as he considered his options. If he did sleep now, chances were he would never be able to catch up. If he wanted to find Rapunzel, he should not stop. That much was clear. He could not stop.

If he was tired, he did not know. Adrenaline ran through him as he pushed on cautiously, moving at a slower pace than before. One misstep could sell his doom. It was better not to tempt fade.

The hours moved on, but he did not notice. The pain in his back and the racing thoughts of his mind kept him preoccupied the entire way.

When he at least reached a levelled plateau, he paused to breathe, to marvel in the wonders about him. He had not crossed through these mountains before, and it enthralled him to observe their mass from this proximity. He wished he could have delighted in it with Rapunzel—she must have been awestruck. The image of her drinking in the sights filled his chest with a sudden longing and he stood again, prepared to continue on.

Steel fell across his neck a few feet later, the edge of a blade pushing into the back of it.

"Take another step and I'll cut you through."

The familiar voice replaced the panic that had flitted through Eugene at first.

"It's Eugene."

The blade retracted and Eugene turned to face a surprised looking Hook Hand. He regarded him with wary eyes.

"You should be in Corona by now."

"That might be where I was wanted, but it's not where I should be. This is where I belong at the moment."

Noises echoed beside him and he caught a glimpse of Vincent's disapproving expression. A small crevice stood behind the two men. He had missed the sight in the darkness.

"We sent you back so you wouldn't slow us down."

"I won't slow you down. Bet on that," Eugene replied coolly to Vincent's equally condescending statement.

"We'll leave you behind if you do."

"You'll discover you won't have to."

"We'll see."

Vincent made no other comment as he slipped off past Eugene.

Hook Hand grinned then. "I'm glad to see you. The nobles were draining."

"Vincent's not a noble," Eugene corrected him, hoping the guard in question was too far away to hear him. "But I'm glad to see you too." He glanced towards the cave again. "Rapunzel?"

Hook Hand sighed heavily. "As well as we can hope. The Lord's been chumming her."

Eugene stifled the ache of jealousy, reminding himself that Rapunzel cared for him, and that the annoyingly rich boy might be a more suitable candidate for her than himself.

"And she's asleep?"

Hook Hand nodded. "I think so." He gazed out into the distance. Vincent had disappeared from view. "I think we're covered for tonight. You should get some rest."

Eugene agreed and, thanking Hook Hand, retreated into the small aperture. It was not very big, hardly large enough to contain himself with the three already strew across the floor. Vlad was propped up against a wall, his head lolling on his shoulders. The lord was stretched out near him, using his cloak as a small blanket to use against the floor.

Rapunzel slept by herself, wrapped in blankets. He crept towards her and settled beside her thin frame. She did not stir once, even as he lay beside her against the rocky floor, keeping enough distance to not draw Vincent's wrath.

He did not fall asleep easily, his eyes constantly drawn to the growing whiteness of Rapunzel's hair. When dreams finally found him, they tormented him with images of Hunter wielding a bloodied dagger, a body lying crumpled behind him. He could never see their face, but he knew who it was.

He awoke panting. Rapunzel was still asleep, unaware. He breathed deep as he reassured himself that she was very much alive.

It took him a good few minutes to calm his heart, but it was not enough. He would get no more sleep that night.

**A.N. Okay. Not much. Sorry. More filler than anything. A little development here. A little string of thought there. Just some little moments while I wait for the climatic action of the next few chapters. We're almost at the end. **

**If you're so inclined, please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. As always, they are appreciated.**

**Love to my readers.**

**Faith**


	19. Chapter 18

**A.N. Okay. This chapter. UGH! This chapter. It didn't quite pan out the way I had hoped but I'm tired of going over it and tired of hating it. I'll leave it to your own critiques as our story winds down.**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to review. I'm glad you're still enjoying this mess of a story. **

**And here we go.**

Chapter Eighteen:

Rapunzel woke with a feeling of weariness she had not encountered yet on their journey. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue, her body languid in its movements as she tried to rise up from her cushioned bed. She could feel the extent of her tiredness in every inch of her body. It ran through her veins, spreading a lethargic aura that left her wishing for sleep.

A hand fell on her shoulder as she failed to lift herself up from the floor, choosing instead to stay in a restive state, where her limbs could relax and her body fade to sleep.

She recognized the touch and wondered if she was in a dream. _He can't be here_, she told herself. Perhaps her mind was so wearied that the lines between reality and fantasy where blurring to the point of nonexistence.

"Rapunzel?"

That was his voice, soft and caring as she knew it to be. She smiled as she closed her eyes, wishing that his presence would remain should she fall into dreams.

"Rapunzel?"

Her body rocked as the hand pressed into her back, shaking her with tender force. She frowned. Why was he trying to wake her up? She was coming to him.

"Rapunzel?"

She broke from her hazy reverie and forced herself to sit up. Eugene was towering over her, his eyes wide and concerned. He ran a hand over her face, caressing it.

"You're tired."

"I thought I was dreaming," she whispered, allowing the trueness of his touch to awaken her to the reality. "You shouldn't be here." Her eyes fell on his shoulder where the arrow had pierced only the day before. She could see no sign of injury under his shirt, but knew it had to be there still.

"Don't you want me to be here?" he asked her, his voice containing a slight tease.

She smiled, though the act seemed to take too much energy. "I wanted nothing more." Her hands reached for him and he came forward, his own arms wrapping around her torso, holding her close.

He trembled as her hand pushed against his injured shoulder and pulled away from her, his face in a grimace.

"You're hurt still," she lamented. "Eugene—"

"I won't here it," he interjected before she could argue him away. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. You're stuck with me."

In her heart she wondered if she was selfish for wanting him here, even if she knew that his injury was nothing to take lightly. But then she knew the truth to be that she needed him here and he needed to be with her too. They were bonded eternally—however long eternally might be.

"Now let's get you up."

She was going to stand when his arms suddenly snaked around her form and lifted her off the ground.

"Eugene!"

He smiled at her protestation but did not drop her. "You can rest a little longer."

They emerged from the cave where they had taken refuge to find the others already gathered. Vincent's eyes showed displeasure at Eugene's hold on the princess, but as his eyes fell on Rapunzel an understanding filled his gaze.

Rapunzel frowned as she noticed the look of panic in his eye. What was wrong with her then? She could feel her own weariness, but what made them so aware of it? She endeavoured to find out, but was not given a chance to enquire as Vincent began to speak.

"According to Rider's map, the only way to go from here is across that bridge." He pointed with a finger to the small rock structure Rapunzel had noticed the day before. It did not look more solid in the daylight, and looked as if it would not carry more than one person at a time, two at most.

"Is that really the only way?" Devon questioned doubtfully. "Surely these mountains connect at many points."

Vincent's expression darkened. "Reason would seem to support such an idea, but the issue is that any other passages through the mountains might prove too lengthy." His gaze fell for a fleeting second on Rapunzel. "We don't have the time to search. We have to act now."

Eugene's grip on her tightened. She squeezed his hand tightly. Days were running short for her, but it did not mean that other lives should be lost because of it.

"If it's too dangerous we should take the chance," she said boldly.

All eyes fell on her and then quickly away. Her eyebrows knit together pensively.

"Taking the chance is more dangerous than crossing a mountain bridge, I assure you Princess," Vincent addressed her calmly, his voice firm. He would not be questioned on this point. Eugene would not let him be.

"Let's go then," he said. "We're wasting time talking."

There were no arguments from the others. As they conjoined on the edge of the mountain, Rapunzel glanced down over the ridge, this time feeling her stomach rise up in anxious uncertainty. She looked quickly away, her arms snaking unconsciously around Eugene's neck.

"Don't worry," he told her gently. "I'll carry you across."

"And if it's not solid enough?" she argued crossly. "No, I'll cross on my own."

Behind them, Max whinnied. He looked at them expectantly. Vincent turned and shook his head.

"You'll have to stay here Maximus. There's not enough room for you to cross."

The horse stomped his foot angry against the rocky floor, his eyes aglow with determination.

"He's right, Max," Eugene insisted, stepping a little closer to the horse so that Rapunzel could reach out and stroke his nose. "You've done enough."

Rapunzel felt tears well in her eyes as Max reared up, his head shaking fiercely before turning suddenly on his heel and dashing away.

"Max!" She called after him, but he would not stop. His hooves pounding against the ground continued to echo long after he disappeared from sight.

"He'll be fine," Eugene promised her gently, though he could not know for certain. Rapunzel said nothing to reply, but pushed herself out of his arms.

Unable to hold her, Eugene helped her to stand on the ground. Her legs felt wobbly as they stood, trembling slightly under her weight. "I'm going to cross first."

"No. I will." Devon stepped forward, blocking her path. "To make sure it's safe. When it's security is determined, then you may cross."

"How noble of you," Eugene muttered sarcastically.

Devon was unperturbed by his attack. He bowed mockingly, grinning with slight delight and then moved onto the bridge before anyone could hold him back.

With bated breath, Rapunzel watched his progress across. Every time he faltered, she gasped. Panic hung around her heart, waiting to pierce it should the lord waver too much, should gravity claim his body as it wished.

He encountered no real trouble and made it across relatively quickly. The bridge had stood the while, never trembling. It was sturdy.

As Devon turned to face them, Rapunzel could see relief reflected in his eyes. "It's alright. Just take it with care. It should be able to hold more than two." He said this last bit while looking at Eugene who nodded gratefully.

"Then it's our turn." He held out his hand to Rapunzel.

She glanced at it warily. And if two proved too much. Perhaps the risk was worth it. She could feel her legs shaking and it was already taking all of her energy to not collapse to the floor.

Her hand fell into his and she let him lead her out.

He made her go first, his hands ready at her side. The bridge was just big enough to fit her feet side by side with only a bit of extra rock before the fall.

"Go at your pace. Better to get there later than not at all."

"And here I was thinking the opposite," she remarked, amazed by the derision in her voice. She had not meant to say anything the like.

Behind her, she could feel Eugene tense. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice revealing his hurt.

"I didn't…" she started to say softly, but then let it drift off. She was apologizing to the air, not to him.

His hand clasped the air and in his gesture she knew that he needed no apology. He understood even if she did not the extent of her tired heart.

She took the first step and then paused, feeling as if she was teetering. Her body was unbalanced here in the air. She glanced over the edge and felt the blood rush from her head. A sharp dizziness grabbed her mind and she wavered dangerously in place.

Eugene's hand steadied her without delay, keeping her up. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing.

"Easy Rapunzel. Better not to look down."

She swallowed thickly and opened her eyes. "Good advice."

"Whenever your ready. No rush."

She wished that his words were true, but her heart knew they weren't. They did not have all the time in the world for her to find courage. She knew she had it, she just had to reawaken it. If only she didn't feel so tired.

Her foot slid forward while Pascal stood sentry on her shoulder, his presence a comforting one. She took a few more steps, trying to find a rhythm, a pace that she could go at but soon realized that her energy was draining with every step she took.

Halfway along, she came to a halt. Eugene was still right behind her, ready to catch her should she fall. She was glad that the bridge was sturdy enough to carry both their weights. She doubted she would have made it this far without him.

"You're amazing, you know," Eugene whispered in her ear.

She chanced a quick glance back, a small scowl on her face. "There's no need to patronize me."

"Rapunzel…"

She had done it again, spoken out against him when she knew his intentions to be noble. Was her irritation just a side effect of her fatigue? She hoped it was.

"Never mind," she waved it off and began forward again, an agitation building in her stomach. She just wanted to be across, to be on firm ground without fear of falling. She had enough things to be afraid of at that moment.

Her sudden rush forward took Eugene by surprise. He lagged behind her just a second and then pushed himself forward but was too far back to react when she tripped over her feet, having taken a step too quickly.

She felt herself stumble sideways, felt the ground disappear beneath her feet. It was the strangest sensation, one she clung too with fearful delight as her body fell weightless through the air.

A hand caught her before she could fall to far, stopping her just above the bridge's edge. Strong arms cradled her close; Eugene's body was bent over hers as he knelt on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered thickly.

She smiled, wanting to say something, but then fell into the demanding darkness of her mind.

chaptereighteen

She had fainted, for the second time, in his arms. Over the bridge, he had felt a sudden panic, worried that she might have hit her head. A quick check had brought some relief in that respect.

He had carried her the rest of the way and then tried to revive her while the others crossed the ravine. She had refused to wake, though, and still did.

Vlad carried her in his arms. She looked like a doll in his mighty grip, so fragile. An hour had passed since their crossing, and she remained lost in a deep sleep. Perhaps it was better that she did not wear herself out walking, but Eugene could not prevent the panicked sense in his gut. What if she did not wake now for the rest of their journey? What then? Every time he glanced at her, he wondered if she was still asleep or…

He shook the thought from his mind. No. She was still alive. They still had a few days to make it to the fountain. And they would. They would make it.

His eyes fell in her direction again. Hook Hand caught his glance and shook his head.

"Better to let her rest Rider. She'll be fine, don't worry."

Eugene said nothing as he continued to trudge along. He was noticing now the growing chill in the air and an icy frost to the wind. They were climbing far up now. To the snow on the caps. He shivered just thinking of it. _I should have brought a coat_.

In silence the group continued until the ground below their feet became coated in sudden white. It was snowing here where the air was thin and the mountains high. _Yup. Should have brought a coat._

Vincent called them to a halt. The Captain looked chilled too, his body trembling slightly.

"We need to get her warm if we intend to continue." The mist of his breath was thick in the cold. "Hook Hand."

The thug nodded and dropped the sack about his back. He opened it up and pulled out a navy blue coat. He passed it to Eugene.

"I hope that's for me."

The trembling weak voice gave Eugene shivers. He turned to see Rapunzel smiling at him. Her hair was almost completely white now, and not because of the falling snow. She trembled as a cool wind blew over them.

Eugene hurried to her side, passing her the coat. She drew it on gratefully.

"You had me worried."

She smiled wearily. "I've been doing that a lot."

He laughed, glad that the laughter was easing the icy chill sweeping through his body. She watched him cautiously, her eyes not fooled by the smile he had forced upon his lips. "Don't you have a coat?"

"I don't need one."

"Eugene."

He released a steady stream of breath that swelled in white fog before his mouth. "It seems I neglected to bring one."

Glancing behind him he saw that the other guards had brought long navy blue coats issued by the Coronan government. Devon's was even thicker still, and scarlet with some insignia across the back that he could not recognize. Big and fancy. Hundreds of good people's dollars wasted on the whims of the rich and entitled.

"Hey! Anything in there for me?"

Vincent glanced up at him. "I brought enough for me and my men."

"And we're down the intended number, so I'm assuming you have extra."

Vincent's expression darkened. "You assume wrong. When we left you behind, we left other unnecessary burdens behind too. We took what we needed and only that. You should have come better prepared, Rider."

Eugene fought the urge to retort, smarting from the unabashed insults of the Captain. _Won't this guy give me a break?_

"I think I might have something, Eugene."

The voice, not kind but not unfriendly, came surprisingly from the lord. He groaned inwardly. He did not need to be indebted to the man vying for Rapunzel's affections. Maybe he'd be better freeze. _Yes, and then there'd be no competition for the troublesome lord._ Better in debt than in death.

"Thanks," he muttered as Devon stepped forward holding a poncho.

Eugene took it carefully, the fabric warm in his hands. He would never wear anything the like in regular circumstances, too despising of the horrible maroon color and the threading and the idea of wearing something without sleeves. But the occasion called for him not to be choosy.

Throwing it over his head he was pleased to find some relief in the cloth, though it was quick to dawn on him that even this would prove not nearly enough should the wind continue to pester him as it did.

He did not voice his concern though as they pressed forward, Rapunzel still held in Vlad's arms. The thugs wore no outer protection, but seemed impervious to the chill. Pascal he could not see, though he imagined the chameleon to be burrowed somewhere deep in the warm crevices of Rapunzel's coat.

"You look mighty fine in that, Rider," Hook Hand teased him.

Eugene threw him a withering look.

"I think you look mighty fine in it too."

To Rapunzel he gave a small smile. "Yeah, well, maroon's my color."

She giggled appreciatively, her heart lolling a bit as Vlad continued at a steady gait.

A harsh wind billowed about them, and Eugene suppressed the urge to shiver. He hoped they would be through with this soon before the cold proved too much for his body.

chaptereighteen

Rapunzel soon tired of being carried. Glad to have rested she insisted on being allowed to walk. She was excited by the sight of snow and delighted in the feeling of treading along, her boots sinking into the thick mounds. It was cold, but in her coat she stayed warm. The snow falling too was a sight to behold and she regarded it with innocent wonder. In her heart she was certain that she could have spent hours just watching the flakes descend like pieces of cloud falling from the heavens.

They were treading upon a level mound of rock, the peak of the mountain towering out before them. The path before them was straight and ended with an edge and then more mountain ranges captured in snow. She wondered how they would cross when the time came for it, but she let the thought slip away fro the moment.

She kept pace with Eugene a little behind the rest of the group. He looked cold and though he kept reassuring her that he was fine, she knew better than to believe him.

"Why doesn't it snow in Corona?" she enquired, unable to hold silence in her amazement.

"It's not cold enough," he replied gently. "It's too far south."

She nodded, though she didn't quite understand. It was the easy answer she supposed. "Do you think Max is alright?"

He paused before replying. "You know Max as well as I do. He's upset, but he'll be fine."

"And you?"

His smile lagged. "My answer's not going to change Rapunzel, no matter how many times you insist on asking."

She nodded, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry about all this."

His hand found hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "Don't. It's not necessary. It's not your fault."

"Then who's fault is it?"

Eugene was pensive. "Maybe no one's. Maybe, sometimes, it's just Fate."

Rapunzel was sceptical of this response. _And what right does Fate have to intervene in my life? _Gazing at Eugene, though, she realized that Fate had inevitably brought him to her. Take the bad with the good—she was fairly certain someone had said that once, she just couldn't remember who.

"Keep up, Rider!"

Rapunzel whipped her head to look forward as Vincent's commanding tone broke through the quietness of her thoughts. She had not realized the size of the gap between them. She and Eugene were lagging a ways behind the others.

Eugene grumbled slightly. "We go at our own pace, don't worry," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed as his hand gripped at his sore shoulder, massaging it. She bit her lip as a question structured itself in her head, wishing to be heard, wishing to be answered.

"That man…" She stopped herself as Eugene's hazel eyes met hers curiously. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?" He did not yet realize what she intended to ask. She was sure if he did, he would not be encouraging her interest. Reason was demanding that she avoid any mention on the subject, but she needed to know.

"The one you were fighting with. The one who attacked me in the alley."

Eugene's expression darkened and she hesitated. Regret billowed in her gut. She should have held back.

"His name's Hunter."

Surprise flickered across her features. "Oh," she muttered, uncertain what else to say.

"I'd rather not discuss him." His voice was not cold, but rife with emotions she knew to be anger and guilt. "He won't be a problem anymore."

She realized without needing to hear that this Hunter character had been someone important in Eugene's past, a past she did not really know. Yes, she was aware that Eugene had once been Flynn Rider, a thief by trade, that he had done some things less than law-abiding, but she still did not know too well the person he had been. Though at times she wished she did, she was more inclined to want to stay in ignorance of his prior actions, to hold to the person she knew Eugene Fitzherbert to be, the person she loved with deep conviction.

She faltered slightly in her step then as a feeling of dizziness captured her mind. She reached out for Eugene, but did not need to look far as he came to her side, supporting her.

"What is that?" he called out.

She glanced, puzzled, at the group up ahead. They were trembling too, and then she realized that the ground beneath her feet was shaking. The mountain was quaking.

"Run!"

Rapunzel did not know who shouted it and did not care to find out as Eugene suddenly lifted her up from the group and dashed forward at a reckless speed. The others were still ahead of them, their gait forced to a wild pace.

She glanced behind as she clung to Eugene and saw a wall of snow barrelling towards them with vicious intent. She forced her eyes away, her heart drumming madly against her chest. Sensing her panic, Eugene's grip on her tightened, pulling her closer into his body.

Her eyes gazed out into the distance. There was no place for them to hide, no place for them to run from their massive pursuer. Only an edge and then what she assumed to be a sheer drop to nothingness. The sense of hopelessness hung thick in her chest as the group ahead came to the end.

Then there came a shout. "There's a cave!"

Rapunzel's heart lightened. A place to take shelter. They were saved.

Eugene's pace quickened as the others began to descend the edge, disappearing from view. As they came closer, Rapunzel could see the ledge beyond with a small opening just large enough for a human to pass.

A bit of panic returned as Rapunzel wondered where the opening might eventually lead. What if it were just a crevice big enough for a few? What if taking shelter in there would leave them trapped, doomed to suffocate?

Eugene finally reached the edge and dropped her onto the ground. The wave of snow was almost upon them. The others were already scrambling for the cave. There was a bridge connecting the two ranges here, one man made and more sturdier looking than the other thy had crossed earlier. The thugs and Devon were already across it and hurrying into the opening. Vincent was standing below the edge on a ledge not that far down.

Taking her around the waist, Eugene lowered her over the edge into Vincent's waiting arms before letting himself fall beside them just as the wall of snow fell over them.

A shrill cry erupted from Rapunzel's lips as it came. There was no time to cross. They would be caught in its grasp. She looked to Eugene wanting him to be the last thing she ever saw as the snow fell upon them and her vision went white.

**A.N. CLIFFIE! How fantastic! Not really…**

**The last sequence got away from me a bit, but I hope it still proved a bit exciting. I'm sorry if anything feels rushed. That's not how's it supposed to be. I'm still devoted to this story, still intent on finishing it. **

**Please let me know what you think. At this rate, the story might just be done by the end of August. Maybe. Who knows. We'll see…**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm sorry. That's all I can say. And for those of you who have continued to encourage and patiently wait, this chapter's for you. Let's hope the next comes out sooner than later.**

**Love xoxo**

Chapter Nineteen:

The world was white, devoid of life, devoid of shapes, devoid. Void.

Rapunzel was trapped, drowning in the emptiness. She needed to find a way out. Her hands scrambled for something to cling to, but there was nothing, just white.

Was she dead?

She could not answer that.

Was this paradise? Heaven? Nirvana?

She could not answer that either.

There was nothing. No sound. No smell. Nothing to feel. Nothing to see. Nothing to taste. Nothing.

She was drowning in the emptiness. Her soul craved for something, anything. Even pain. She had to feel something.

Eugene.

Where was he?

Eugene!

Couldn't he hear her calling?

Eugene!

There was no reply. Nothing. Just white.

She was drowning in the void.

Her body curled in a foetal position.

Nothingness enveloped her.

She was fading into the nothingness. It was pulling her from being, pulling her from life. Death was coming. Death through the nothingness was creeping up upon her, upon her translucent body.

The void was pulling her.

The world was white.

Eugene.

* * *

He clung to her with all his strength as the snow kept them fast in their grasp, pulling them down towards the ravine below. His life would mean nothing if she died. He had to save her.

With sudden force he did not know, he reached for the mountain face, his hand digging into the side, his other holding her aloft, clutching her to his body. The snow fell upon him, but he did not let go. To let go meant death. His eyes scanned the whiteness for the other one, but he could see nothing through the blinding fall.

He waited, planting them against the side as the snow fell and fell. It wanted them to fall too, to release themselves into its grasp. He could not do it. He would not let it take them. This was his duty, his sworn obligation. He had to protect her, death take him. He had to make sure she lived.

His arm was aching, wanting relief, but he would not give it. He could feel the snow subsiding. It was almost done. They were almost free. But what would freedom be? He could not think on that question yet. First this; then that. Survive one obstacle, and then the next.

It was done.

He released a breath as he realized their plight was over. The avalanche had finished, the last of it falling harmlessly over the cliff, away from them.

His body sagged slightly in relief, but he could not relax yet. He glanced at Rapunzel. She was unconscious, her head lolling dangerously upon his shoulder. But she was breathing. Still alive. He had not failed yet. Then again, it was too soon to tell.

Vincent glanced up. They had fallen a long way from the cliff, too far up for him to climb. There was nothing to either side of him either, and down…He let his eyes fall.

The drop below them was steep and he could see no ridge to lend them support. He could not see Rider either. The thought should not have bothered him as it did.

He looked forward again and took a steadying breath. His arm was growing heavy with the burden of keeping two bodies aloft. If he did not make a decision soon, it would not mater. They would both fall. They would both die. Climbing was his only option.

Preparing himself for the task, Vincent lifted Rapunzel further up his body, keeping her steady on his shoulder. Tentatively he raised his other arm. She began to slip. He hurriedly supported her again.

Despair was slipping in as he realized that he stood not a chance. The others were of no used, trapped within a cave. He could not admit defeat though, not until his soul had fled his body.

Grinding his feet into the snowy cliff, Vincent tried once again to shoulder the weight of the princess. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. Certain that she was better secured than the last time, Vincent attempted again to grab the ridge with his other hand. She did not slip this time, firmly rooted, between his shoulder blade and neck. His hand found solid placement and he took a deep breath. Now to climb.

"Vincent!"

The voice was weak on the wind, weak enough that he believed he had imagined it. He ignored it and prepared to move his hand…

"Vincent!"

This time, he could not ignore it.

Glancing down, Vincent saw a figure peeking out from the mountain face. It was Rider. He looked wet and cold but not harmed. What more, he seemed to be standing in an alcove of sorts.

"Come down!" The words were supported by a wild gesture. He did not need to be asked twice.

The distance between where he hung now, and where Rider waited in anticipation was not so great. Eager to descend, Vincent removed a foot, lowering it delicately, grinding it into place, before removing a hand…

Too quick, he slipped suddenly, his hands too frozen to do any good. He was dangling again.

Rapunzel's body slipped off his shoulder. He caught her as she fell, a rag doll only held up by the strength of his arm.

Rider's eyes were wide as he watched the pair.

"I'll catch her!" He shouted in a panic. "I promise!"

Vincent stared at the boy. He did not trust him still, but what other choice was there. Bringing Rapunzel's body closer to the edge, he let his arm lower her as far as he could before releasing her hand.

As he had said, Rider caught her gently in his arms, pulling her in tight in a lover's embrace that caused Vincent some anger. He had caught her, though. He supposed he could be grateful for that.

As relief for the princess's safety began to filter through, so did exhaustion, wiping away his adrenaline. His body was weary and bruised. He was coming in and out of consciousness too, his grip slackening. He could not hold on.

He fell, gravity pulling him down without constraint. He could not fight it.

Arms stopped him, grasping him tight below his shoulders. They lifted him up, placing him on solid ground. His eyes met Riders.

Damn, he thought as blackness came over him. Now I owe him my life.

* * *

Eugene had been very fortunate. He knew it well. He had been extremely fortunate for some time now and he was waiting for the moment when his luck would run out.

Carried down by the avalanche, it had only been chance that had made him grab out for something to hold onto. As he had, he had found himself clinging to a small ridge embedded in the cliff face. He had hauled himself up and taken shelter while the snow had poured down, his heart burdened with the thought of Rapunzel. He had not known then that she was safe and his body had been wracked with guilt.

He stood over his two companions. Rapunzel was breathing lightly, oblivious to pain, but Vincent's face was pulled back in agony, his body trembling. He had greatly exerted himself to save her life and his body had taken the toll for it. In his heart, he felt great sympathy for the man amidst the already tumultuous regret for the grave act he had committed.

Setting himself on the ground beside Rapunzel, he ignored the cold that was biting at him. With some relief invading, his body was beginning to recognize the dampness of his clothes and the frigidity of the air. He wanted to make a fire, but had no tools to do the same. Suffering under the chill, Eugene leaned over Rapunzel and wiped a hand over her face. She was cold too, but her coat was still keeping her warm. She would be fine.

Pascal appeared suddenly in his line of vision. It struck Eugene that he had forgotten about the chameleon in all this excitement. He was glad to see he had survived the ordeal.

Round eyes met his, filled with apprehension and exhaustion. Eugene reached forward to rub a finger over his head.

"She'll be okay."

Believing, the small creature crawled into Rapunzel's coat pocket to sleep.

He went next to Vincent and felt for the man's pulse. It was there, faint but steady. He would be okay.

Content with that, Eugene glanced down the tunnel of the cave. They would sleep for a while, but he could not find the exhaustion or the will to do the same. His fear was too strong. If he fell asleep, there was a chance he would not wake up.

Decided, Eugene stood once more and began to follow the rocky terrain deep into the heart of the mountain. There was some relief to follow as heat slowly began to flood the area the deeper he penetrated the cliff. He sighed as some of his chill was alleviated. He should bring them further in.

Returning quickly, he gathered Rapunzel first in his arms, carrying her into the bowels. He laid her carefully on the floor before hurrying back to Vincent. He was too heavy but, even as Eugene attempted to lift him, the captain of the guard's eyes flew open.

Eugene retreated a step as Vincent shooed him away.

The Captain stood shakily, grasping at the wall for support. Eugene offered a hand, but Vincent ignored his offer.

"I can stand on my own," he growled. His eyes gazed around rapidly. "Where's the princess?"

"Further in, where it's warmer," Eugene replied. "She's just sleeping. She's not harmed. You saved her life."

Vincent regarded him carefully. "Yes, it was my duty."

"Right."

Silence lapsed between the two men, neither sure what to say, both ailing from some grave injury.

"Thank you."

Eugene blinked rapidly as the words left Vincent's mouth. He looked at the man; his eyes were cast aside. Perhaps he had misunderstood.

"What?"

Vincent looked up, his eyes exhausted. "I said, thank you. For saving my life."

Eugene paused. "You're welcome."

Silence fell over them again, thick and awkward. Eugene wanted nothing more than to swipe it away with his hand, but it was too great for him to fight off alone.

"We should go check on her," he said finally, invoking a nod from Vincent.

"Okay."

The two men hobbled along to where Rapunzel still lay asleep against the ground. Her hair was more white than brown now.

"She doesn't have much time yet."

Eugene glanced at Vincent from the corner of his eye. "We can't give up."

"I'm not saying we should. But we have to find a way out of here, and we have to get her there and we don't know where to start."

"She'll make it. She's strong."

Eugene slid down beside her, his energy drained by fear.

Vincent stayed standing, though he leaned against a nearby wall for support. "She is strong, but even Death conquers the best of us. It takes no time differentiate between us, the weak and the strong, the old and the young…" his voice cracked.

Eugene avoided making eye contact. His daughter. I led Death to his daughter. It's my fault. Mine. All mine.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

Eugene looked up. Vincent's eyes were dry and void of emotion. "You love her," he repeated.

A nod. "Yes. I do. Too much. But…I don't deserve her."

"That won't stop you."

Eugene shook his head. "I need her too much. She reminded me of who I was before…without her, I'll fall back into darkness."

"It wasn't your fault."

This surprised Eugene. "My life is a list of events that I should take blame for. You're going to have to specify."

Amusement flickered very briefly across Vincent's features. "I know you didn't want to kill her."

He had not been prepared for this. "I don't expect—"

"I can't forgive you," Vincent interjected. "I can't erase her image or yours. Everytime I look at you, I see her, dead in your arms. Every time I remember that night, I remember you, bringing my daughter to me dead." The guard's voice was trembling. "But I know it wasn't your fault. It was his. You wanted to help."

Eugene nodded. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt." His emotions were rising too, but he forced them down. "I am sorry."

Vincent bowed his head. "I accept, and that is enough. I accept your apology. You saved my life. You saved hers. We're even. You're redeemed."

The words, simple as they were, moved over Eugene like a godsend. They alleviated the burden of guilt he'd carried for those past few years. They would not rid him completely of his remorse, but it was some help to know that he was, though not forgiven, deemed redeemable. In the eyes of a man whose daughter he had helped take the life from, the belief that he could be changed was a hopeful one indeed.

"Thank you," he whispered softly.

They fell back into silence for a moment, pushing the moment of compassion between them aside.

"We have to go," Vincent spoke as if nothing had happened between them, his voice commanding. "We waste time if we wait."

Eugene agreed. "Okay. If you want, you can stay here with her and I'll go see what lies ahead."

"No," Vincent argued. "You stay here with her. I'll check."

Eugene did not argue, but watched as the Captain marched away, his walk marred by a limp. It was amazing the extent to which people could be changed in moments of duress.

* * *

Rapunzel was pulled from the void of whiteness to another. This new world of white, though, held some tangibility and, as her eyes grew accustomed to the light, came to realize she was staring at a ground of snow. She also realized that she was being carried.

She looked to the face and was surprised to see not Eugene's loving gaze, but Vincent's compassionate one looking down upon her. A smile took his features as he saw her awake.

"Welcome back, princess," he said tenderly.

She smiled too. "We survived."

He nodded. "Rider too," he assured her before she could begin to ask.

She glanced to the side to see Eugene walking a few paces in front of them. "Eugene," she whispered softly, contentedly. She reached for his hand. He took it, squeezing it quickly, before withdrawing. His hand was too cold. "Where are we?"

"A question we don't yet know the answer to," Vincent replied. "We're trying to make our way back, but we're in the dark at the moment."

"The map?" she enquired.

Vincent nodded. "We have it, but it won't be of much use if we don't know where we are."

Rapunzel fell to silent contemplation. They were lost. Her limbs were wearier than they had been. She could feel herself fading away. Her dream of whiteness has been too telling of the forces trying to pull her from existence. She said nothing on the subject, not wanting to stir up fear in her companions, not more than what they were already feeling.

Eugene's gaze kept falling on her as they trudged through the deep snow. His eyes were anxious. He was fearful for her, but not just for her. She could see the chill in him, could see the cold in the pursing of his lips, could see the frigidity in his stance.

He noticed her watching and turned away. He knew that she knew.

"Eugene," she called him to look at her, but he would not. "Eugene," she insisted.

He turned, a fake smile on his lips. "We're going to get out of here."

She disregarded this statement. He wasn't even trying to sound convincing anymore. "You can't freeze to death," she told him.

Vincent's hands held to her tighter as she squirmed to escape his hold. "There's no need to tire yourself," he contested firmly. He would not relent on this matter. "Though she is right, Rider. You need to take care of yourself."

"Then what do you suggest?" Eugene asked, his tone disenchanted. "Can you conjure a coat from thin air? I dare say you can't." Vincent said nothing. "I thought so. We continue on. I'll be fi-"

"You can take mine," Vincent interjected quickly, coming to a sudden halt.

Eugene faltered too, looking back in surprise. Rapunzel imagined her expression was the same. "What?"

Vincent took a deep breath. "I said, you can take mine. We can share it. At least that way we'll have some warmth. It'll give us a better chance to get to the end of these snow-tipped peaks." Rapunzel noticed that he made no attempt to determine how long that would be.

Eugene's surprise was overwhelming. He blinked rapidly, struggling to determine how to speak next, his mouth flapping without making a sound. It was a strange expression and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh.

Their gazes were drawn to her face, both surprised. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she murmured, unable to staunch the small bubble of joy that had bloomed within her. "You looked like a fish," she accused Eugene then. "Vincent offered you a coat. I think you should."

A rueful smile drew itself across Eugene's face as he then looked to Vincent. "I won't refuse her, but I also won't be responsible for you catching a cold...or worse."

Vincent shrugged as he lowered Rapunzel gently to the ground. She stood in the snow, still mesmerized by the sight of it as Vincent undid the buttons of his coat, removing it from his body. He shivered noticeably as the warmth dropped off his form. "At least this way we'll be even," he determined, reaching out with an offering hand.

Eugene hesitated for a second before accepting it. He threw the coat over his shoulders and a significant glint of relief grew in Eugene's eyes as he took a deep, grateful breath. "Thank you. I'll take her from here."

Vincent nodded, accepting the offer, and turned then to continue on their way. Eugene lifted Rapunzel once more into his arms. She draped her hands over his neck, helping to secure herself. She was tired, she realized and could feel her eyes wanting to droop. Eugene tightened his hold over her as he felt her limbs slip.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Just sleepy." Cradling her head in the crook where his shoulder connected his arm to his torso, she soon fell prey to the calling sleep.

* * *

They continued on for hours to the point where Eugene could no longer keep track of the real amount of time that had passed. He and Vincent had already switched about half a dozen times and at the moment, it was the Captain of the Guard who wore the coat and carried Rapunzel. She was still sleeping, her hair almost fully white. Eugene could not ignore the fear anymore, growing through him, spreading with his coursing blood. If they did not find a way out of the hinterlands soon, there would be no hope for Rapunzel.

"We might be going the right way without even knowing it," Vincent insisted as he too dealt with the trepidation in his chest.

Eugene tried to nod, swallowing down his doubt, but he could not move his head - it was partly because of his strong belief that they stood not a chance, partly because his head was frozen.

Vincent bit his lip as he shifted Rapunzel's position. "I will not fail her. I gave the King my word."

"Lady Nature doesn't seem impressed with our sworn oaths," Eugene told him vindictively, remembering his own promise to Rapunzel and her parents. "You know...I thought she was my second chance," he continued, not sure why he was-perhaps it was because he was certain that they would both be dead soon, and his whispered secrets would follow them to an icy grave. "I thought Fate was finally showing me some kindness, like the past ten years had just been preparing me for meeting her. I thought she was my soulmate and that life would be better, that I would be better. But Fate continues to be a b-"

Vincent frowned at his choice of vocabulary. "You were better. You brought her home."

"Yeah, but...that was just a sliver of what I could have done if I had been given the chance." He kicked at the snow as a biting wind drove through his skinny shirt. "And the truth is...the only reason she's like this is because...well, it's because she saved me. She saved me and now she's dying."

If Vincent believed him, he didn't show it. Something had caught his attention in the distance. Eugene looked into the horizon, squinting to see. He saw nothing. "What is it?"

"Don't you see?" Vincent's voice was taut with hope as he quickened his pace. "Don't you?"

Eugene shook his head as he trudged after him, forcing his eyes to focus ahead. Then his heart leapt with joy. He did see now, and hope was permitted to rise again with great force. "Max!"

The white steed came up to them, neighing like a crazed horse. Triumphant pride shone in his gaze as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Maximus..." Words failed Vincent as he laid a hand upon his horse's head, and stroked it with gratitude.

Rapunzel had finally awoken, alerted to the real world by the commotion of Maximus's sudden appearance. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the horse. "Max?"

A newfound energy rose in Rapunzel's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Max's neck, a wide smile brightening her wearied features. She glanced towards Eugene, and he could see her eyes gleaming with tears.

"We're going to be okay," she whispered.

And as he nodded in agreement, Eugene was surprised to find that the deepest part of his heart was certain that it was true. They were going to make it. They were going to save her. And, whether or not their futures were to be entwined, Rapunzel would get her happily ever after.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the terrible quality of writing. I just want to finish this story for my devoted readers. Hopefully it was still enjoyable, if a little convenient.**

**Looks like things might be turning around, but things are rarely as they seem. Is that a warning that bad stuff might still happen? Decide for yourself :)**

**Love you all! **


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

**AN: What! What the hell is this?**

**Two years later. This can't possibly be a new chapter. **

**And yet it is, and I don't know where it came from. **

**Two years I've been gone from Fanfiction and suddenly here I am with an unworthy chapter. But I need to finish this, because it's wrong to leave something incomplete if you have the power to finish it. The chapters might be subpar, but the story will come together woven by threads of words that are somewhat coherent and perhaps gripping.**

**So, in case anyone's still out there and curious, here is chapter twenty of Destinies Entwined.**

* * *

Eugene could not decide what had possessed Max, but was willing to place a hearty wager on a benevolent spirit with a soft spot for the long-suffering princess. In any case, Max carried the weight of the three, his hooves pounding with a driving urgency. Though burdened by them, he had cross the ice caps without much difficulty, and had brought them back from the edge of disaster, back to green pastures and warmer weather where relief flooded the wearied travellers.

Nighttime drew on them, but Max persisted on, guided by Vincent. They rode in silence, Rapunzel sleeping, securely ensconced between the two men, her hair almost entirely white. She trembled slightly, muttering softly. Eugene tried to wake her, but she would not stir.

"Better to let her rest. At this rate, we should be at our destination by mid-morning," Vincent said, his voice betraying some hint of concern.

Eugene accepted his logic, though it did little to settle the slight panic in his chest. "If she's suffering through a nightmare..." He didn't bother finishing his statement as Rapunzel's movements ceased, her body falling into a more relaxed position, her breathing a regular pace.

The sky was clear above them, the moon bright and round, the stars alert and brilliant. Eugene watched the above scene as Max went on. How many days left now? He could not think of it. One. Two. They would make it, though. They had to make it. He assured himself that they would, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

"Tired, Rider?"

Eugene shook his head, lifting it as he only then realized that it had begun to droop. He blinked quickly, trying to rid himself of any sense of fatigue. "No," he stated firmly, addressing Vincent's back. How had he known? "I'm fine."

"It's not a crime." Vincent twisted his head back, catching Eugene in his peripherals. "It's been a difficult journey."

"You must be tired too, then."

Vincent shrugged. "I have a good amount of experience with late nights."

"So do I," Eugene determined. "But fatigue cares not for men with experience, nor men with pride."

Vincent chortled softly. "I am tired," he admitted quietly.

Eugene grinned to himself, doing his best to conceal his pleasure from Vincent. It was not that he was deriving some great happiness in the face of Vincent's weariness. No, his happiness was from what he could now perceive as a changed relationship between himself and the head guard. Beyond assuring Rapunzel's survival, this change would be the greatest achievement of their mission. "We can take turns resting."

"No," Vincent asserted. "I have the strangest feeling that you will play a most important role in the deliverance of the princess. You should be the one to rest."

Eugene felt somewhat assured of the same concept, and the logic of needing his wits about himself when their destination was reached was irrefutable. Patting Vincent appreciatively on the back, Eugene allowed a yawn to pass through his lips. "Much obliged. Give me forty winks. It's all I need."

"Indeed."

Closing his eyes, it did not take long for Max's rhythmic movement to lull him into sleep. It was a dreamless rest, a miracle perhaps. The same, could not be said about Rapunzel.

y

Gothel stood over her, brandishing a dagger stained with blood. Behind her, Eugene lay limp in a pool of blood, his throat slit.

"He won't be disturbing us any longer."

"What have you done?" Rapunzel shouted through tears, her heart feeling as if it was being torn into fragments. "Why are you doing this?"

Gothel's face was contorted in a mixture of emotions. At once rage, love and desire, it conveyed a conflict within her person. "I wanted forever. I wanted to live. I needed you, and then I loved you. I have always loved you."

"This is not love," Rapunzel accused her, her body trembling under the storm of devastating loss. "You've deluded yourself into believing that you can love someone other than yourself. But you can't, and I'm not your daughter. I'm your slave."

Gothel's expression faltered to surprise, and then rose again in renewed rage. "And if you had run away with him, you would have become his slave. You're safer with me, for I need you. His want, his lust would have destroyed you." She grabbed Rapunzel by the arm, and roughly threw her towards Eugene's already cold corpse.

His blood stained her hands, her dress. She stared at the body, horrified, the need to retch building up in her stomach. "He loved me," she whispered more for her own sake, then for Gothel's.

"There's no such thing as love. I manipulated you, yes. At least I will admit to it. Why did he take you away from me? So that he could get back his precious treasure? He manipulated you. And you manipulated him right back. Love? Huh! It is as you said, my little flower: we are all deluded into believing that we love. But we never really love anyone but ourselves, and those we cling to, we cling to only so that they might do something for us."

"No," Rapunzel stammered, turning to look at the woman she had always called mother. "That isn't true. That isn't true. That isn't true."

"Rapunzel."

Eugene's voice broke through. She looked to the corpse. It was still, unmoving. He was dead. But his voice.

"Rapunzel!"

"No." Gothel reached out for her with a bony hand, her body disintegrating, her flesh falling from her body, revealing a skeletal structure beneath that was slowly burning to ash.

Rapunzel's scream echoed loud and continued to resound as darkness fell over her, consuming her.

"Rapunzel!"

She woke up, her screams renting the open air. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against a sturdy torso. Humming whispers of comfort attempted to soothe her disturbed mind. She recognized the scene to have been a dream, but could not dispel the lingering horror of the images she had seen. Her awareness was great enough to discern that they were lying on the ground, Eugene holding her with determined kindness. Clinging to the tangibility of his presence, Rapunzel did her utmost to find some sense of calm, but she was haunted still by both Gothel's words and the final sight of her dissolving into ash.

"Princess? Can you hear me?"

Rapunzel looked forward to where Vincent was kneeling a little distance from her. His hands were resting on hers. She swallowed thickly and nodded. Some relief fell into his expression.

"Good. You were dreaming."

She nodded again. "I know," she whispered softly.

Something pressed tenderly into the top of her head. She knew immediately that Eugene had kissed her and a warmth erupted in her core. She snuggled up closer against him.

"I'm sorry," she said, closing her eyes as she accepted the fatigue still plaguing her. Her body was trembling too, though she was not cold.

"Don't," Eugene told her firmly. "Don't be sorry."

"It was Gothel," she continued, her voice a tremor as speaking the truth allowed for her thoughts to fall back on that images that had plagued her.

"Okay," Eugene spoke softly, his hand running through her hair. "Shh. You don't have to speak." His voice and gestures were enough to help her sleepiness in leading her back into a state where she existed between reality and dreams.

"Princess?"

Vincent's steady voice pulled her into the moment, his hand squeezing hers with some firmness. "Are you still tired?"

"Yes," she muttered, her eyelids fluttering closed and then open again.

Eugene shifted her weight, helping her to sit up a bit. "Do you think you can stay awake for a little bit?"

"I can try," she replied, making a vow to herself to endeavour to keep herself awake despite all the forces calling her away.

"Can you stand?"

Rapunzel chose to reply by making an attempt to rise. Using Eugene as a crutch, she managed to stand a little, but found that her legs would not support her, and she sank back down, suffering a small ache. Tears began to shine in her eyes, but she refused to cry and did the best she could to stop it.

Eugene's hold tightened around her and she found herself lifted into the air, secured in his arms. "It's okay. I got you. I always will."

Rapunzel stifled a whimper and placed a sweet kiss against his cheek. Vincent clambered atop Max's back and then helped Eugene to secure her behind him before Eugene came up to sandwich her.

They took off, and not five minutes later, Rapunzel found herself falling asleep once again, unable to keep her eyes open, barely able to do anything.

y

Eugene kept a tight grip on Rapunzel, aware that she had descended into dreams again. His concern was greater than it had been before. She was too weak now, too frail. Sunlight was peaking over the mountains top and with it, another day. He feared that if they did not find the place before the sun rose again tomorrow, it might not be a sunrise to see Rapunzel alive. Vincent knew the same and, after a short while, spoke through the terse silence that they had stumbled heavily into.

"Maximus may be the best horse this side of Corona, but he can only do so much against the elements."

Eugene blinked, contemplative. "I imagine you're trying to say something profound. Your crypticism is unnecessary."

Vincent hesitated, almost criticising Eugene for taking the liberty of creating a new word. "He's carrying too much weight. If we lighten his load, he can get there faster and save her."

"So you're suggesting one of us stay behind." Eugene did not bother to hide his resentment to the plan. He did not care to think of being abandoned to wait in agonizing silence to know if their endeavour had been a success. "I won't volunteer."

"I don't want you to. I'm suggesting I let you continue with her."

Eugene shifted in his seat, wanting to meet Vincent's regard, to know if he was speaking the truth. There was no falsehood that he could detect in the captain's eye. "You trust me?"

"More than I care to, but I do." Sincerity was the only sentiment evident in his reply.

Maximus was still galloping along at a steady pace, though Eugene was able to notice the subtle deceleration in his progress as he eavesdropped on this surprising conversation. The horse would never have imagined it being an occurrence; Eugene felt justified in his own amazement for that very reason.

"You love her," Vincent continued, his tone carrying a heavy weight of remorse that Eugene placed with the event that had originally made them enemies. "I've come to accept the truth of it. And her love for you is stronger than any emotions she holds for me. If I did not believe it was necessary, I would not have even broached the idea. But time will not be kind to us here. If only one of us can continue, it would best be you."

Eugene swallowed thickly, rather moved by this gesture of trust. Words failed him for a moment and, in the pause it allowed, Vincent's face scrunched with suspicion. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course, I want to," Eugene asserted defensively. "I was only searching for the right words to express my gratitude."

"'Thank you' has always worked well in the past," Vincent assured him, pulling Max to a halt then. He slid off the steed without any hesitation, his expression firm. It was all happening too quickly for Eugene to fully process. He recognized the urgent need, though; they had no time to waste on indecisiveness, no time to worry about regret.

Vincent's hand rose. Eugene clasped it in turn. The guard's eyes were firm in their regard. "You mustn't fail."

"I won't." It was a solemn promise, one Eugene feared he had no right to make. In the depth of his heart he knew it was true, that he would do his utmost to secure her safety. But he was not some god that could easily spin the threads of life and destiny. He could not stop time, but he would fight. "I can't."

A solemnity flooded Vincent's gaze. His grip on Eugene's hand tightened. "Try to make it home too."

A number of wisecrack remarks ran through Eugene's mind. He tried to expel one, but found that he could not, his throat constricting every time he did.

Instead, he allowed a tiny nod and half-hearted smile of assurance. Their hands fell apart and then, with a sudden burst of speed, Maximus set off into the breaking dawn.

chaptertwenty

They traveled without end, horse and riders, through the rough terrain, through the scorching sun. It was a stale day, without wind. The air felt hot and cruel, arid and dry. It hung thick over them, like a blanketing shroud that stifled and suffocated the senses.

Eugene wiped a trail of sweat running across his forehead. He was tired and hot, and he was doing naught but riding atop a galloping steed.

He brushed a hand against Maximus' neck, an encouraging stroke. The horse was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. He was suffering in silence, unwilling to stop, sacrificing his own strength to save the princess.

"Do you need to rest, Max? We can stop—"

Max shook his head, whinnying angrily. _NO._ He would not stop. Adrenaline was his best ally, maintaining his energy level. If he stopped, he would not be able to get up again.

It was past midday when, coming over a small hill, Eugene spied before them a great body of its lake, with at its center…

"The island!" Eugene cried, his voice filled with a great joy that resonated through the open air. Hope billowed in his stomach, pulsating through his body, like rejuvenating blood. It did not bring relief, but it brought a new energy to break the lethargy of the scorching temperature. "We're nearly there."

He gazed down at Rapunzel's sleeping form. She did not stir. He brushed a hand against her form. She shifted, but would not wake.

Pascal, sitting astride her shoulder, gazed at him with wide eyes of fear.

Eugene bestowed him a smile. "She's going to make it, Pascal. I promise."

It was another promise he had no right to make, but it was his belief, and he was in control of that, of doing all he could to see his beliefs manifest into reality. And he would see her saved. He was more certain of that now than he had been before. More certain that they would one day look back on as a story of adventure to entertain the masses.

Max didn't slow in his pace, racing down the hill and across the plain to where the water and land met. The bank was not unlike a sandy beach, pristine and white and untouched. Max stopped then, unable to traverse the water as he was. He did not have to.

A small boat waited on the shore, large enough to fit only two people. Eugene jumped down from Max's back as the horse just barely managed to sink into the sand without fully collapsing.

At the sudden sensation of having come to a stop, Rapunzel finally awoke, her eyes batting open a few times, trying to grab an awareness of her surroundings before finally staring wide-eyed into Eugene's face.

"Have we…?"

He nodded. "We're at the edge." He gestured out.

She followed his finger and swallowed thickly, her eyes shutting for a second, unable to stand the strength of the sun bearing down upon them. "Where's Vincent?"

"He stayed back to give us a better chance. He's fine."

She nodded, then looked to Max, noting the horse's exhausted features. "What happened to Maximus?"

"He had a mission. And he's done his part better than any other could."

Max's ears lifted at the praise bestowed upon him. He lifted his head, his big brown eyes clear in Eugene's. There was gratitude there, along with something else, a firm declaration. _Now it's time you did yours._

"I will," Eugene swore solemnly. This was a promise he felt confident in uttering. It was wholly in his control, to do his part. And he would.

Strong arms guided Rapunzel to her feet. She stumbled slightly, but refused any offer he made to lift her.

Together, they walked to the boat. Eugene helped her into it first, then seated himself. It was only then that he realized there were no oars to provide assistance.

"How—?"

The question was answered before it could be fully spoken, the small vessel suddenly casting off without any physical aid.

Magic.

"It makes sense," he muttered out loud. This whole affair was supernatural in nature, not something easily comprehended, easily achieved. There were larger forces at work, ones he could not fully grasp. It worried him to know that he was striving against beings that he could not discern.

He wanted to quash any fear that was within his spirit, but he could not push them aside and, with a growing anxiety, he surveyed the island they were now approaching, fretting the dangers and obstacles that were bound to hinder them on this final leg.

But he would face it all for her. To see her live. Even if he was made to die at the end of it.

* * *

**AN: And I can hear it already, the angry mob cries of**

**FILLER! FILLER! FILLER!**

**Two years and all we get is filler!**

**I would have posted a better chapter, but I wanted to just get something out there to say I'm alive and intend with all my heart to finish this story. Then I will finish my others. **

**And then….well, the future is an open book.**

**Love—it never left,**

**Faith 3**


End file.
